Le Secret de l'Avada Kedavra
by Matsuyama
Summary: Harry n'aurait pas dû survivre au Sortilège de Mort. Il l'a pourtant fait, et le cours de l'Histoire s'en trouve modifié. Jusqu'à quel point ?
1. Avada Kedavra -Prologue-

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Je vous présente ma première fic _Harry Potter_.

Alors, oui, je sais, j'ai mentionné en gros et en gras sur mon profil que je ne publiais plus rien avant que ce soit totalement fini...

Bon, alors, ça vaut pour mes fics en cours, j'essaie de les terminer toutes avant de reprendre la publication (si si, je vous jure). Pour celle-ci, la rédaction est bien entamée, mais puisque c'est ma première fic dans ce fandom, j'avais envie d'avoir les commentaires des lecteurs au fur et à mesure, histoire de voir, quoi...

Cette fic se base sur une idée très très classique et assez courante dans les potterfictions, à savoir : le voyage temporel. J'espère en avoir suffisamment lu pour éviter de tomber dans les travers que peut présenter ce sujet, et j'espère également en faire quelque chose de suffisamment original pour que vous n'ayez pas l'impression de lire une _énième_ fic sur le sujet...

Donc voilà, j'ai besoin de vos avis, des critiques si possibles, mais un simple com' pour me dire ce que vous en pensez me fera toujours plaisir !

Je vous souhaite de passer une agréable lecture.

* * *

**Le Secret de l'Avada Kedavra**

* * *

Auteur : Matsuyama

Fandom : « _Harry Potter_ », de J. K. Rowling (Bloomsbury Publishing).

Rating : 13+ (susceptible d'évoluer plus tard)

Genre(s) : Adventure/Action, Mystery/Suspens, Family, Romance

Personnages principaux : Harry Potter, Severus Rogue, OC

_Harry n'aurait pas dû survivre au Sortilège de Mort.  
Il l'a pourtant fait, et le cours de l'Histoire s'en trouve modifié.  
Jusqu'à quel point ?  
_

* * *

**Prologue**

_**Avada Kedavra**_

* * *

Godric's Hollow.

Une petite bourgade en apparence tout-à-fait ordinaire, quelque part dans le nord du West Country, en Angleterre.

Peu de personnes étaient au courant du drame qui venait de s'y dérouler cette nuit-là.

Face à une maison partiellement en ruines, une haute silhouette se tenait dans l'ombre, fixant d'un regard triste les restes encore fumants de l'étage à moitié écroulé. Les pleurs d'un bébé se firent entendre quelques instants, avant de s'interrompre ; l'enfant s'était probablement évanoui. Seule la lueur de quelques étoiles perçait l'obscurité de la nuit. De lourds nuages assombrissaient le ciel d'octobre et la lune, réduite à un fin arc de cercle, n'était pas visible. Tous les habitants du village dormaient paisiblement, inconscients de ce qui venait de se jouer dans cette rue tranquille, à quelques pas de chez eux.

Personne ne fut donc témoin de l'apparition de l'imposante moto noire qui perça les nuages, jusqu'à se poser devant la maison. Le jeune homme qui en descendit, simple ombre indistincte dans la pénombre ambiante, se précipita à l'intérieur, un cri au bord des lèvres. Peu après, une autre silhouette apparut, beaucoup plus haute et trapue, et y pénétra à son tour. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, dans le silence de la nuit. Les deux personnages ressortirent ensemble, la plus grande tenant entre ses mains un minuscule paquet enroulé dans une couverture. Leur conversation resta secrète, leurs mots totalement silencieux. Mais l'ombre qui les observait depuis l'autre côté de la rue n'avait pas besoin de les entendre pour savoir ce qu'ils se disaient.

La silhouette de l'homme gigantesque tapota d'une main maladroite l'épaule du plus petit, puis s'approcha de la moto pour l'enfourcher. L'engin démarra en ronronnant, comme n'importe quelle moto ordinaire, et elle roula un instant avant de s'envoler vers le ciel, emmenant avec elle le grand homme et le minuscule paquet qu'il serrait délicatement contre lui.

L'ombre ramena son regard sur le jeune homme, resté devant la maison. Elle eut un sourire attristé lorsqu'il fit finalement demi-tour, marchant rapidement vers la rue, avant de disparaître en un clignement de paupière.

L'ombre s'avança alors, quittant la protection des grands arbres qui bordaient l'allée. La lumière du lampadaire le plus proche dévoila grossièrement les contours du visage d'un vieil homme. Il chercha un instant dans la poche de sa veste sombre, en sortant enfin un objet qui ressemblait à une montre à gousset. Il l'ouvrit, révélant un mécanisme improbable, et l'observa un instant avant de reporter son regard vers le ciel, là où l'engin volant avait disparu un peu plus tôt en emportant le bébé.

- Bonne chance, Harry Potter... murmura-t-il dans la nuit calme.

Il rangea l'appareil à sa place et jeta un dernier regard peiné vers la maison.

- … et à très bientôt ! ajouta-t-il avant de disparaître à son tour dans un craquement sonore.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié et vous encourage à me donner votre avis, vos impressions, vos remarques, tout ce que vous jugerez utile !  
À très vite pour le prochain chapitre !_


	2. La Forêt Interdite -0-

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, vos remarques, des critiques si possibles, ou simplement ce que vous en pensez.

N'hésitez pas non plus à signaler les fautes ou toute erreur que vous pourriez remarquer. Je prends tout ce qui pourrait m'aider !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Le Secret de l'Avada Kedavra**

* * *

**Chapitre 0  
**

_**La Forêt Interdite  
**_

* * *

_Seize ans plus tard_

Caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry Potter avançait d'un pas décidé à travers la forêt. Il tenait sa baguette magique devant lui, éclairant son chemin, et son autre main était serrée autour de la petite pierre noire. À ses côtés, le souvenir de James et Lily Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin le suivait, lui apportant tout leur soutien et leur amour. Il avança ainsi jusqu'à la clairière au-dessus de laquelle flottait la Marque des Ténèbres.

Il avisa le feu magique qui brûlait au centre. Tout autour se répartissait la foule de Mangemorts, certains portant leur masque blanc, la plupart restant à visage découvert. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était en face de lui, de l'autre côté des flammes. Harry approcha, toujours caché sous la cape.

Voldemort avait les yeux clos. Les deux mains jointes sur sa baguette, il semblait plongé en pleine prière. Bellatrix Lestrange était assise dans l'herbe tout près de lui, semblant simplement elle-même, impatiente et folle.

- Toujours aucun signe du garçon, Maître... annonça un mangemort, venant sans doute d'inspecter les environs.

Bellatrix leva la tête vers lui, visiblement inquiète de sa réaction. Voldemort se redressa lentement, rouvrant les yeux. Seuls ses doigts crispés sur sa baguette témoignaient de son irritation, et sa voix avait une note de déception lorsqu'il dit :

- Il semble que je me sois... trompé.

Harry saisit cet instant pour ôter la cape d'invisibilité et se révéler aux yeux de tous.

- Non, vous ne vous êtes pas trompé.

Il mit autant de force que possible dans sa voix, et à son grand soulagement, elle ne trembla pas, portant dans toute la clairière. Il n'était pas question de leur montrer sa peur. Il lâcha la Pierre de Résurrection qui se perdit dans l'herbe, et, derrière lui, il vit ses parents, Sirius et Lupin s'effacer doucement tandis qu'il avançait vers le feu d'un pas sûr. La stupeur était palpable parmi la foule, et Voldemort s'était figé sur place, son regard rouge fixé sur Harry. C'était encore plus dur qu'il ne l'imaginait, de rester debout et droit, d'empêcher ses jambes de trembler... La stupeur laissa brusquement place à des cris de joie, des exclamations de surprise, et même des rires, de la part des Mangemorts. Harry s'obligea à garder les yeux fixés sur son ennemi.

Un hurlement résonna soudain par-dessus la clameur de la foule.

- HARRY ! NON !

Il tourna aussitôt la tête vers cette voix qu'il aurait reconnue entre milles. Hagrid était là, bien vivant, solidement ligoté à un arbre, le regardant avec désespoir tandis qu'il se débattait. Au-dessus de sa tête, les branches s'agitaient avec ampleur, témoignant de la force que le demi-géant mettait dans ses tentatives pour se libérer.

- NON ! NON ! HARRY, QU'EST-CE QUE TU...

Un mangemort le fit taire promptement d'un coup de baguette magique, laissant Hagrid s'agiter et hurler en silence. Harry ramena aussitôt son attention sur Voldemort, qui n'avait pas bougé, ses yeux rouges toujours fixés sur lui. Derrière sa tête, flottant dans les airs, Nagini le serpent était prisonnier de la cage étincelante, son long corps ondulant inlassablement.

Le silence s'était abattu sur la clairière. Tous étaient immobiles, à l'exception de Hagrid qui se débattait toujours. Bellatrix s'était levée dès son apparition et son regard frénétique alternait à présent entre Harry et son maître, son souffle court trahissant son éréthisme.

La sensation de sa baguette contre lui tentait Harry, mais il résista à l'envie de la saisir, serrant les poings pour s'obliger à ne pas bouger. D'une part, il ne pouvait pas essayer de tuer le serpent maintenant, il n'aurait pas la chance d'esquisser le moindre mouvement avant qu'une cinquantaine de maléfices ne le frappent aussitôt. D'autre part, il savait que s'il sortait sa baguette, il ne pourrait plus rester sans se défendre. Or, Voldemort devait le tuer.

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée – était-ce une heure, ou bien une éternité auparavant ? - Harry avait découvert le dernier secret que Dumbledore lui avait caché. À travers le souvenir du professeur Rogue, il avait compris toutes les conséquences que le sort de mort avait eu sur lui, et sur Voldemort, cette fameuse nuit de Hallowe'en 1981.

Et ce soir, il devait mourir.

Pour détruire le morceau d'âme qui le parasitait, et donner une chance aux autres sorciers de venir à bout du mage noir une bonne fois pour toutes.

Alors il serra les poings et ne bougea pas. Voldemort continuait de l'observer, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, comme en proie à la curiosité. Sa bouche dépourvue de lèvre s'étira, davantage semblable à un rictus malsain qu'à un sourire sincèrement joyeux.

- Harry Potter, dit-il très doucement, et sa voix était si basse que le crépitement des flammes la masqua presque complètement. Le Survivant, ajouta-t-il quelques secondes plus tard.

Il semblait le jauger du regard tout en disant ces mots, comme si les prononcer pouvait leur conférer une sorte de symbolique obscure, un pouvoir qu'il allait se faire un plaisir de détruire. Harry ne répondit pas, gardant le regard rivé aux yeux rouges qui le fixaient intensément.

Personne ne bougeait autour d'eux, et tous retenaient leur souffle, dans l'expectative. Les seuls bruits qui brisaient le silence de la clairière étaient le souffle erratique de Bellatrix et le craquement des branches de l'arbre que Hagrid secouait sans relâche.

Puis Voldemort leva sa baguette en direction de Harry, l'observant toujours. Il la leva lentement, tout doucement, presque _élégamment_, et son regard semblait défier le garçon de bouger, d'oser se défendre. Mais Harry resta parfaitement immobile, prenant de profondes inspirations pour rester calme. Ses poings, étroitement serrés, tremblaient. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le provoquait, faisant durer ce moment le plus possible en espérant qu'il réagisse, et Harry se prit à prier pour tout se termine enfin.

La baguette pointée sur lui, Voldemort lança enfin le sort mortel, et il regarda l'éclair de lumière verte foncer droit vers lui.

Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses. Il s'était même préparé à souffrir, comme pour un Doloris. Sirius lui avait pourtant affirmé qu'on ne sentait absolument rien. Mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir été pris de force dans un transplanage d'escorte – et Merlin savait qu'il avait horreur de transplaner. La sensation d'être broyé et compressé dans un tuyau était bizarrement familière étant donnée sa situation. Tout était noir autour de lui, et lorsque la sensation disparut enfin, sa cicatrice explosa de douleur. Il hurla, tentant de s'agripper la tête, mais il n'était plus conscient de son propre corps.

Lorsque la douleur commença à refluer, au bout de longues et interminables minutes de torture, des couleurs apparurent devant ses yeux. Il essaya de regarder autour de lui, mais tout était flou, brouillé par ses larmes et le sang qui coulait sur son visage. Il y avait une odeur de brûlé, de fumée âcre qui piquait les yeux et la gorge. Il toussa, sa tête roula sur le côté, et il crut apercevoir les barreaux d'un berceau d'enfant avant de se laisser sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

_Cette scène est bien évidemment tirée de __Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, Gallimard, édition 2007, Chapitre 34 : Retour dans la forêt. Toutefois, si vous avez la curiosité de comparer les deux textes, vous verrez que j'ai pris la peine de tout reformuler au maximum ;) !_


	3. Le Serpent et les Lettres -1-

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, vos remarques, des critiques si possibles, ou simplement ce que vous en pensez.

N'hésitez pas non plus à signaler les fautes, coquilles et les soucis de ponctuation (j'ai remarqué que le site me mange tous les points-virgules, c'est très _pénible_...)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Le Secret de l'Avada Kedavra**

* * *

**Chapitre 1  
**

_**Le Serpent et les Lettres  
**_

* * *

Il volait. Il parcourait le ciel et se déplaçait dans les airs, et c'était une sensation extraordinaire. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle liberté, une telle joie. Le vent lui fouettait le visage, ébouriffait ses cheveux déjà en bataille, les décoiffant encore plus. C'était grisant. Il traversa un nuage, sentant l'humidité se déposer sur ses mains et ses joues, puis fonça vers le sol, dans la lumière du soleil qui brillait avec force au-dessus de sa tête. Il se redressa au dernier moment, frôlant l'herbe douce d'une main, et remonta plus lentement vers les hauteurs. Il était euphorique. Il décréta qu'il adorait voler. Bientôt, un minuscule oiseau jaune vint voler à sa rencontre, tournant autour de lui avec des battements d'ailes frénétiques. Il tenta de le toucher, mais il s'échappa entre ses doigts. Alors il vola à sa poursuite. Ils enchaînèrent les acrobaties aériennes, l'un s'esquivant sans cesse et l'autre cherchant à l'attraper. Il s'amusait énormément.

La gravité se rappela brutalement à lui.

Au moment où il touchait les plumes douces de l'oiseau du bout des doigts, il se sentit chuter, aspiré par les airs dans une direction qu'il ne voulait pas emprunter. Il était stupéfait au point qu'il ne hurla même pas sa peur ; il fonçait à toute vitesse vers le sol, regardant venir à lui une chute extrêmement douloureuse. Un rire hystérique résonna à ses oreilles, et il tourna la tête juste à temps pour le voir passer à côté de lui : le drôle d'homme portait un turban violet et riait à l'idée qu'il s'écrase dans l'herbe. Le sol arriva finalement et il ferma les yeux en criant, levant les bras devant son visage dans une vaine tentative pour se protéger.

Le froid mordant de l'eau le percuta plus durement encore que s'il avait touché la terre. Il mit quelques secondes à se remettre du choc, puis rouvrit les yeux. Tout était flou dans l'eau trouble, et sombre. Il remua, esquissant quelques mouvements de nage sans vraiment savoir comment les exécuter. Il regarda autour de lui et tomba soudain sur le visage crispé et haineux d'une créature monstrueuse. Des écailles luisantes recouvraient sa peau et elle dévoila une rangée de dents pointues lorsqu'elle chercha à le mordre. Il agita les bras devant lui pour l'en empêcher, considérablement ralenti par l'eau ; les mâchoires claquèrent près de son nez avant que la créature disparaisse dans les profondeurs. Affolé, il essaya de la suivre des yeux : là où elle avait disparu, la silhouette d'un grand vase bleu flottait paresseusement. Il manquait d'air et remua vivement bras et jambes pour remonter à l'air libre.

Il creva la surface avec difficulté, comme si l'eau était dense, visqueuse. Il crachota, inspira profondément, puis reprit peu à peu une respiration normale. Il se rendit alors compte que ce n'était pas l'eau qui était sombre. C'était le soleil qui avait disparu. Le ciel également. Il y avait un plafond d'obscurité loin au-dessus de sa tête, et il ne voyait pas le fond sous ses pieds. Apeuré, il regarda autour de lui, cherchant la berge ; il la trouva un peu devant lui, entourée d'une lueur verte. Ses mouvements étaient désordonnés et l'épuisaient, puisqu'il n'avait jamais appris à nager correctement. Il buta soudain contre quelque chose qui flottait à la surface. À la faible lueur qui se dégageait de la petite île, il distingua avec horreur le corps d'un adolescent : ses cheveux blonds sales ondulaient autour de son visage pâle, ses yeux grand ouverts fixés sur le vides. Il but la tasse en voulant crier, s'étouffa et cracha l'eau dégoûtante, et il accéléra ses mouvements pour atteindre la rive.

Il grimpa difficilement, les membres endoloris, et reprit lentement son souffle, essayant de chasser de son esprit l'image du cadavre qui voguait derrière lui. Il leva ensuite la tête pour voir d'où venait la lumière verdâtre qui l'éclairait. C'était un bassin sculpté, posé sur un pied taillé dans la pierre. Il se releva en frissonnant, ses vêtements trempés l'alourdissant, et s'approcha. À l'intérieur du bassin, il y avait une eau claire qui irradiait de cette lueur morbide ; il se pencha, croyant y distinguer les traits d'un visage blafard. Le visage se mit à rire, d'un rire aigu qui lui glaça le sang, et il le regarda avec horreur s'extirper du bassin, dévoilant la silhouette d'un grand homme à la peau blanche, chauve. Il hurla sa frayeur, et de l'homme jaillit alors un jet de lumière d'un vert brillant, tandis qu'à ses oreilles résonnait la voix d'une femme qui criait...

Harry sursauta, ouvrant les yeux.

La tante Pétunia frappait à la porte en répétant :

- Debout ! Lève-toi vite !

Il referma les yeux en grommelant une réponse. Il l'entendit s'éloigner vers la cuisine, et poussa un soupir. Passant une main tremblante sur son visage, il tenta de chasser les brides du cauchemar de son esprit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre de rêves. Souvent, il s'agissait de cauchemar comme celui qu'il venait de faire, d'autant plus effrayants qu'il ne comprenait pas les images qu'il y voyait ; mais parfois, c'était de doux rêves, un peu bizarres, mais sereins, où il était entouré de gens qui semblaient l'aimer. Il ne s'en rappelait jamais grand-chose une fois qu'il était réveillé, et les visages étaient toujours flous, indistincts. Même les beaux rêves étaient effrayants, d'une certaine façon...

- Ça y est ? Tu es levé ? demanda sa tante, revenue derrière la porte.

Il lui répondit intelligiblement cette fois-ci. S'asseyant, il chercha ses vêtements et les trouva sous le lit. Une araignée tomba des replis de l'une des chaussettes, et il la regarda s'éloigner avec indifférence. Harry avait l'habitude des araignées. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix : il y en avait plein dans le placard sous l'escalier, et c'était justement là qu'il dormait.

Une fois habillé, il sortit dans le couloir et rejoignit la cuisine. Sa tante lui demanda de l'aider à préparer le petit-déjeuner, et il s'occupa du bacon.

- Ne le laisse surtout pas brûler ! le prévint-elle. Je veux que tout soit parfait pour l'anniversaire de Dudley, ajouta-t-elle avant de quitter la cuisine.

L'anniversaire de Dudley. Difficile de ne pas s'en souvenir en voyant la table entièrement recouverte d'une montagne de cadeaux aux emballages colorés. De toute évidence, il y avait là le nouvel ordinateur que Dudley désirait tant, ainsi qu'une deuxième télévision et un vélo de course. Harry n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi Dudley avait tant voulu un vélo de course, lui qui détestait faire du sport. Sauf bien sûr lorsqu'il s'agissait de boxer Harry – son sport préféré. Mais il parvenait rarement à l'attraper, Harry étant bien plus rapide et agile que son énorme cousin.

L'oncle Vernon arriva en premier dans la cuisine, alors que l'odeur du bacon grillé se répandait lentement dans l'air.

- Va te peigner ! cria-t-il en guise de bonjour.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel devant la poêle. Il avait cessé depuis longtemps d'essayer de les coiffer : ses cheveux noirs avaient beau être coupés et peignés plus souvent que la normale, ils continuaient à pousser dans tous les sens, comme à leur habitude. C'était un combat perdu d'avance, et Harry s'était résigné à écouter les réprimandes hebdomadaires de Vernon.

Il était en train de garnir les assiettes lorsque Dudley arriva à son tour, suivi par la tante Pétunia qui était allée le réveiller. Dudley ressemblait beaucoup à son père, gros, avec un cou pratiquement invisible, mais il avait les yeux bleus et d'épais cheveux blonds comme sa mère. Ainsi qu'en témoignaient les nombreuses photographies qui décoraient le salon, Pétunia avait toujours adoré habillé Dudley comme un chérubin, avec des bonnets de toutes les couleurs. D'après Harry, quiconque regardait ces photographies devait penser qu'elle avait déguisé un cochon portant une perruque. Il essaya tant bien que mal de dissimuler un sourire moqueur à cette pensée, tandis qu'il disposait les plats sur la table – ou sur le peu de table qui était encore visible ; Dudley, lui, comptait lentement ses cadeaux. Lorsqu'il eut fini, son visage rond s'affaissa de déception.

- Trente-six, annonça-t-il en relevant les yeux. Ça fait deux de moins que l'année dernière.

Harry, et tante Pétunia également, sentirent venir la crise : alors que Pétunia promettait précipitamment de lui acheter d'autres cadeaux, avec force surnoms affectueux, Harry s'empressait de finir ses œufs au bacon avant que son cousin n'ait l'idée de retourner la table. Mais la promesse suffit à calmer Dudley, et il s'assit enfin pour déballer ses paquets. Le téléphone se mit à sonner à cet instant. La tante Pétunia sortit de la cuisine pour aller répondre, et elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une expression à la fois furieuse et inquiète au visage.

- Mauvaise nouvelle, Vernon, annonça-t-elle dans une grimace contrariée. Mrs Figg s'est cassé une jambe, elle ne pourra pas le prendre.

En même temps qu'elle disait ces mots, elle fit un signe de tête vers Harry pour le désigner. Si l'oncle Vernon partagea la contrariété de sa femme, Dudley affichait une moue horrifiée, bouche bée. Quant à Harry, il se prit à espérer que cette journée soit meilleure que les années précédentes : à chaque anniversaire de Dudley, ses parents l'emmenaient avec un ami dans toutes sortes d'endroits amusants, dans des parcs d'attractions, ou au cinéma, et à chaque fois, Harry était confié à Mrs Figg.

Mrs Figg était une vieille femme un peu folle qui vivait deux rues plus loin, sa maison sentait le chou, et elle passait son temps à lui montrer toutes les photos des chats qu'elle avait eus – et avait encore. Elle avait probablement trébuché sur l'un de ses innombrables compagnons. Harry s'efforça d'afficher une petite moue compatissante, mais il était surtout soulagé à l'idée de ne pas avoir à écouter toutes les histoires de la vieille femme au sujet de ses chats une fois de plus.

La tante Pétunia et l'oncle Vernon discutaient entre eux de ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire du garçon ce jour-là. Ils parlaient souvent comme si Harry n'était pas là, ou plutôt comme s'il était une sorte de créature attardée incapable de comprendre ce qu'ils disaient.

- Vous n'avez qu'à me laisser ici, intervint Harry, sans toutefois trop y croire.

La tante Pétunia fit une horrible grimace, comme si elle avait quelque chose de très amer dans la bouche.

- C'est ça, grinça-t-elle, et quand nous reviendrons, la maison sera en ruines ?

Harry ne comprit pas l'allusion – comment aurait-il pu faire sauter la maison ? – mais ils n'écoutèrent pas ses protestations. Dudley se mit alors à chigner, tordant sa bouche et plissant ses yeux. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne pleurait plus pour de vrai, mais il savait que lorsqu'il commençait à geindre, sa mère était prête à tout pour qu'il cesse. Alors qu'il se plaignait entre les bras maternels qui le consolaient, il lança un grand sourire mauvais en direction de Harry, qui lui répondit par un regard noir.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit alors.

- Oh, mon Dieu, les voilà ! s'exclama la tante Pétunia.

Elle se dépêcha d'aller accueillir Mrs Polkiss et son fils, Piers, le meilleur ami de Dudley. C'était un grand garçon efflanqué, et si, aux yeux de Harry, Dudley ressemblait à un cochon, Piers avait plutôt une tête de rat. Lorsque son cousin cherchait à taper sur quelqu'un, Piers était toujours celui qui maintenait la victime pour l'empêcher de se défendre. Dudley cessa de geindre aussitôt qu'il le vit.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Pétunia et Vernon n'avaient pas trouvé d'autre solution que d'emmener Harry avec eux. Même si c'était en compagnie de Piers et Dudley, Harry était plutôt content : il allait visiter le zoo pour la première fois. Son oncle l'avait toutefois pris à part avant qu'il monte en voiture.

- Je te préviens, mon garçon, que s'il se produit la moindre chose bizarre, tu ne sortiras pas de ce placard avant Noël ! avait-il menacé derrière sa moustache brune.

Harry avait promis, mais il aurait été bien en mal de tenir sa promesse : il se produisait souvent des « choses bizarres » autour de lui, et son oncle et sa tante refusaient toujours de croire qu'il n'y était pour rien. Harry avait pourtant du mal à comprendre comment il pouvait être responsable de ces événements inexplicables. Sur le moment, avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir à essayer de trouver une explication logique à ce qui venait de lui arriver, sur le moment la pensée de comparer cela à de la magie lui traversait l'esprit. Le mot interdit avait alors une saveur étrange, comme un arrière-goût familier. Mais il était bien en peine de comprendre pourquoi.

Dans l'ensemble, la journée commença plutôt bien. Vernon se plaignit de la mauvaise conduite d'un motard (son oncle aimait beaucoup se plaindre de toutes sortes de choses). Ils trouvèrent une place de parking non loin de l'entrée du zoo, qui était pourtant bondé de visiteurs en cette belle journée ensoleillée. Harry eut droit à une sucette lorsque son oncle acheta de grosses glaces à Dudley et à Piers (il remerciait mentalement la jolie vendeuse qui lui avait demandé ce qu'il voulait, et son oncle avait dû accepter de lui acheter quelque chose également). Il passa une matinée vraiment agréable à regarder les animaux, restant tout de même prudemment à l'écart de son cousin au cas où il se lasserait de la visite et préfère recommencer à lui taper dessus. Ils déjeunèrent ensuite au restaurant du zoo, où Harry eut le droit de finir l'énorme coupe de crème glacée de Dudley parce que celui-ci ne la trouvait pas assez grosse à son goût. C'est ensuite, lorsqu'ils se rendirent au vivarium afin d'y observer les reptiles, que les choses se gâtèrent pour Harry.

Dans le bâtiment, il faisait sombre et frais, et de grandes cages éclairées de l'intérieur s'alignaient le long des murs. Il y a là toutes sortes de lézards, tortues et autres serpents, installés dans des décors de pierre et de bois.

Dudley et Piers, des images d'énormes cobras au venin mortel ou de pythons broyeurs d'hommes plein la tête, ne tardèrent pas à trouver le plus gros serpent du vivarium. L'animal était long d'au moins six mètres, paresseusement enroulé au milieu de la cage, et paisiblement endormi.

- Fais-le bouger, ordonna Dudley à son père d'une voix geignarde.

L'oncle Vernon tapa contre la vitre de verre plusieurs fois, mais le reptile n'en avait rien à faire. Dudley décréta qu'il était ennuyeux et s'éloigna en traînant des pieds. Harry put alors s'approcher à son tour et contempler les anneaux luisants du serpent. Un coup d'œil au panonceau devant la vitre lui apprit qu'il s'agissait d'un boa constrictor originaire du Brésil, et que celui-ci était né au zoo. Il approcha plus près et posa une main contre le verre, se disant distraitement que ce devait être une vie mortellement ennuyeuse que d'être coincé dans une cage sans rien à faire... Lui était enfermé dans un placard, mais il pouvait au moins en sortir régulièrement. Il poussa un soupir compatissant, reculant légèrement son visage de la vitre lorsqu'il vit la buée de son souffle s'y déposer.

Soudain, le serpent ouvrit les yeux, des yeux brillants qui se fixèrent sur le jeune humain. Il se redressa lentement, jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit à la même hauteur que celle du garçon. En voyant l'animal bouger, Harry, captivé, ouvrit la bouche dans une exclamation muette.

Mais à cet instant, une image jaillit devant ses yeux comme un flash : il se vit debout, dans un endroit sombre, face à un gigantesque serpent, monstrueux, et crochets en avant prêt à l'attaquer.

L'image disparût aussi vite qu'elle était venue, et Harry resta pantelant, pétrifié de peur. Il s'appuya un peu plus sur la vitre pour éviter de tanguer sous le vertige, le souffle court.

Il avait l'habitude des cauchemars. Il ne s'en souvenait jamais assez bien pour qu'il en garde autre chose qu'une sensation d'inconfort et d'interrogation. Mais parfois, très rarement, il arrivait que les cauchemars lui viennent alors qu'il était éveillé. Les images étaient alors terriblement plus nettes, saisissantes et aussi réelles qu'un souvenir. C'était beaucoup plus effrayant, car si les mauvais rêves pouvaient s'expliquer – il lisait beaucoup, à l'école, après tout, et il regardait la télévision avec les Dursley pendant les repas, cela pouvait venir de là – les flashs qu'il avait quelques fois en pleine journée ne correspondaient à rien. À ce qu'il sache, il n'avait jamais affronté de serpent géant dans une grotte lugubre...

S'étant ressaisi, Harry se recula de la paroi de la cage et en détacha lentement sa main. Il regarda la trace laissée par la moiteur de sa paume avec un mélange de contrariété et d'appréhension. Derrière la vitre, le boa attira à nouveau son regard ; il semblait le transpercer de ses yeux noirs, et sa langue, caractéristique, sortit humer l'air en s'agitant. Alors, comme si Harry n'avait pas déjà eu assez d'émotions, il se mit à siffler :

- Ssssa alors... un ssssorcier...

Harry resta figé, les yeux écarquillés. Au même moment, un cri retentit derrière lui.

- DUDLEY ! MR DURSLEY ! VENEZ VOIR LE SERPENT, VOUS N'ALLEZ PAS LE CROIRE !

Piers s'était approché, complètement excité de voir l'animal bouger. Dudley se précipita vers eux et poussa rudement son cousin hors de son chemin, si rudement que Harry, pris par surprise, en tomba par terre.

La suite fut assez floue à ses yeux. Dudley et son ami se mirent à pousser des cris épouvantés, lesquels gagnèrent très vite la petite floue de visiteurs alors présente dans le vivarium. Les gens se bousculèrent pour sortir, et Harry se serait sûrement fait marcher dessus s'il ne s'était pas déplacer contre le mur le plus proche. À la fin, il ne resta plus que Piers, les Dursley et leur neveu, en compagnie du gardien qui répétait :

- La vitre... Où est passée la vitre ?

Le directeur du zoo vint lui-même se confondre en excuses auprès de Vernon et Pétunia et leur offrir une tasse thé fort, avant qu'ils ne regagnent tous la voiture.

Quand Piers fût rentré chez lui, l'oncle Vernon se tourna vers Harry, sa grosse figure rouge de fureur.

- File... placard... pas bouger... rien à manger... parvint-il seulement à articuler.

Harry ne chercha même pas à protester et obéit rapidement sans dire un mot. Il était lui-même encore choqué par ce qui s'était passé.

Lorsque la punition se termina, l'école était finie et les vacances d'été déjà bien entamées. Dudley avait eu le temps d'abîmer ou de casser plusieurs de ses nouveaux jouets. Harry prit l'habitude de passer le plus clair de son temps loin de la maison pour échapper aux amis de son cousin. Ils étaient tous aussi grands et bêtes que Dudley, et toujours ravis de partir à la « chasse au Harry ». Une petite routine s'installa rapidement. Courant juillet, la tante Pétunia et Dudley se rendirent à Londres pour lui acheter son uniforme scolaire ; à la rentrée, Dudley devait entrer dans un collège privé, Smelting, dans lequel l'oncle Vernon avait lui-même étudié autrefois. Harry, lui, se contenterait du collège du quartier, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire : il allait enfin ne plus être dans la même école que son cousin. Il n'aurait pas à supporter Dudley, et peut-être même qu'il pourrait enfin se faire des amis. Jusqu'à présent, personne ne voulait lui parler ni même s'approcher de lui, car Dudley et sa bande y veillaient.

Quant à son propre uniforme, il eut la réponse un matin en entrant dans la cuisine : la tante Pétunia avait teint en gris de vieux vêtements de Dudley, prétendant que cela ferait bien l'affaire. L'odeur qui se dégageait de la bassine de teinture avait de quoi couper toute envie de petit-déjeuner. Mais ça ne sembla pas incommoder outre-mesure l'oncle Vernon et son fils qui s'installèrent à la table de la cuisine comme d'habitude. À ce moment-là, la boîte aux lettres de la porte d'entrée cliqueta alors que le facteur y glissait le courrier du jour. Ce fut Harry qui dut aller le chercher.

Il y avait une carte postale de Marge, la sœur de l'oncle Vernon. Une enveloppe de papier brun, sans doute une facture. Et une lettre pour Harry.

Il la contempla, stupéfait. Il ne recevait pas souvent de lettres. Pour ainsi dire, jamais : il n'avait pas d'ami, ni autre famille que les Dursley. Il n'était même pas inscrit à la bibliothèque pour éviter les désagréables lettres de rappel...

Pourtant, l'adresse, tracée à l'encre verte sur une enveloppe de parchemin jauni, ne laissait aucun doute :

Mr Harry Potter  
Dans le placard sous l'escalier  
4, Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey

Elle était lourde et épaisse, et le plus étrange : il n'y avait pas de timbre. Au dos, il y vit un cachet de cire frappé d'un écusson qui montrait un lion, un serpent, un aigle et un blaireau entourant la lettre « P ».

L'oncle Vernon l'appela depuis la cuisine, lançant une blague douteuse sur un colis piégé qui le fit rire tout seul. Harry retourna lentement dans la cuisine, donna la carte postale et la facture à Vernon, et entreprit d'ouvrir sa mystérieuse lettre. Par la suite, il regretta amèrement de ne pas l'avoir fait dans l'entrée, loin du regard mauvais de son cousin.

- Papa ! cria-t-il brusquement, alors que Vernon répétait les nouvelles de sa sœur à Pétunia. Papa, regarde ! Harry a reçu quelque chose !

La lettre lui fut arrachée des mains, et la réaction de son oncle et sa tante lui parut suspecte : ils balbutiaient de stupeur, le visage pâle, et Pétunia répétait « Oh, mon Dieu ! ». Harry eut beau protester et réclamer sa lettre, Vernon ne la lui rendit pas. Il les poussa, Dudley et lui, dans le couloir avant de claquer la porte de la cuisine. La conversation qu'ils entendirent de l'autre côté renforça la suspicion de Harry : ils lui cachaient quelque chose. Un peu plus tard, il eut la surprise de voir son oncle entrer dans le placard où il dormait.

- Où est ma lettre ? attaqua-t-il à nouveau. Qui est-ce qui m'a écrit ?

- Personne. C'était une erreur, répondit Vernon en s'accroupissant devant Harry. Je l'ai brûlée.

Il s'indigna du culot de l'homme : il y avait tout de même l'adresse de son placard dessus ! Vernon lui cria de se taire, faisant tomber quelques araignées du plafond qui se hâtèrent de ramper sous le matelas, avant de reprendre plus calmement.

- Justement, Harry, à propos du placard...

Harry voyait bien que son sourire était forcé, et qu'il se forçait également à lui parler « gentiment ». Il lui annonça qu'il devait quitter le placard sous l'escalier pour la deuxième chambre de Dudley.

L'étage de la maison était constitué de quatre chambres : une pour l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia, une chambre d'amis qui servait essentiellement lors des visites de Marge, une où Dudley dormait, et une où il y mettait ses jouets. Les jouets cassés, hors d'usage, et tout ce dont il ne se servait plus (il n'y avait que les étagères pleines de livres qui semblaient totalement intactes).

Harry regarda autour en soufflant de dépit, tout en écoutant Dudley pousser des cris d'orfraie contre ses parents pour récupérer ladite chambre.

Le lendemain, une autre lettre arriva, adressée à « Mr Harry Potter, Dans la plus petite chambre du 4, Privet Drive... ». Malgré ses efforts, il ne parvint pas à mettre la main dessus, et Vernon la détruisit également.

Le lendemain encore, il essaya de récupérer le courrier avant tout le monde, mais son oncle l'avait précédé : il s'était couché devant la porte d'entrée pour empêcher Harry de sortir, et Harry lui avait accidentellement marché dessus. Ce jour-là, il brûla les trois lettres qui étaient arrivées.

Le jour suivant, douze lettres arrivèrent – et rejoignirent les autres en se consumant dans l'évier – et Vernon condamna la porte avec des planches pour les empêcher d'entrer.

Le jour d'après, les vingt-quatre enveloppes destinées à Harry avaient été dissimulées dans des coquilles d'œufs que la tante Pétunia avait récupéré de la part du livreur par la fenêtre du salon. L'oncle Vernon était plus furieux que jamais, et Dudley était abasourdi.

- Mais qui peut bien avoir envie de t'écrire à ce point ?

Harry se posait aussi la question.

Le lendemain était un dimanche. Le stress de ces derniers jours donnait à Vernon un air malade et exténué, mais ce matin-là, il souriait, un peu plus joyeux.

- Pas de courrier le dimanche. Aucune lettre aujourd'hui !

Au moment où il étalait de la marmelade sur un toast, un bruit sourd retentit dans la cheminée, et un gros paquet explosa dans le foyer électrique. Des dizaines de lettres furent projetées à travers la cuisine, provoquant les cris de la tante Pétunia. Dudley se cacha sous la table pour éviter les projectiles qui traversaient les airs à toute vitesse, et Vernon ceintura Harry pour l'empêcher d'en attraper une au vol. Il fit sortir tout le monde vers le couloir, refermant la porte sur eux.

- CETTE FOIS, ÇA SUFFIT ! hurla-t-il, échouant lamentablement à garder une voix calme tant il était exaspéré. Je veux que tout le monde soit prêt à partir dans cinq minutes. On s'en va !

À cet instant précis, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

* * *

_« Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers », Gallimard jeunesse, édition 1998, Chapitres 2 et 3._


	4. Le Secret -2-

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, vos remarques, des critiques si possibles, ou simplement ce que vous en pensez.

N'hésitez pas non plus à signaler les fautes, coquilles et les **soucis de ponctuation** (j'ai remarqué que le site me mange tous les points-virgules, c'est très _pénible_... Dites-moi si jamais il en manque !)

**N.B.** : On m'a fait remarqué que les deux premiers chapitres étaient vraiment très proches de la version des livres. Je sais, et c'est voulu. C'est le début de l'histoire, les choses ne sont pas encore bouleversées. Ça arrive maintenant ! Je préviens tout de même qu'il risque d'y avoir d'autres passages similaires à ceux des livres, puisque Harry ira sur le Chemin de Traverse, puis à Poudlard. Mais ce n'est pas du plagiat (merci pour la reformulation), et je n'ai PAS l'intention de reprendre point par point l'histoire des livres. J'espère que c'est évident pour tout le monde ! XD

Et maintenant, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le Secret de l'Avada Kedavra**

* * *

**Chapitre 2  
**

_**Le Secret  
**_

* * *

Figés dans le couloir, l'oncle Vernon, la tante Pétunia, Dudley et Harry regardaient la porte d'entrée. L'air autour d'eux semblait avoir quelque chose d'inconfortable, comme une appréhension qui n'avait aucune raison d'être. Derrière la porte de la cuisine, le bruit des lettres rebondissant contre les murs se faisait encore entendre. Puis la sonnette résonna encore une fois à travers la maison. Les époux Dursley échangèrent entre eux un long regard, puis Pétunia hocha faiblement la tête et se décida à aller ouvrir. Pendant qu'elle avançait, Vernon envoya discrètement les garçons chacun dans leur chambre, mettant une claque à l'arrière du crâne de Dudley lorsque celui-ci fit mine de vouloir bruyamment protester.

Pétunia ouvrit la porte d'entrée, s'étant composée une expression polie et avenante malgré ce qui se passait dans sa cuisine.

Sur le perron se tenait un homme d'une trentaine d'années, vêtu d'un costume trois pièces marron clair, une petite mallette de la même teinte à la main. Il avait des cheveux bruns lisses, coiffés en arrière sur le haut de sa tête. Rasé de près, des mocassins noirs brillants aux pieds, et la chaîne d'une montre à gousset dépassant de la poche de son pantalon, il semblait propre sur lui et de bonne compagnie. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, il tourna vers elle un visage souriant qu'illuminaient ses grands yeux bleus. Pétunia lui rendit son sourire, charmée.

Il inclina légèrement la tête pour la saluer.

- Bonjour, Mrs Dursley. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour le dérangement, mais je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous au sujet de...

Il regarda ostensiblement autour de lui pour vérifier que personne n'était dans la rue aux alentours, puis se pencha un peu plus vers elle pour terminer, un ton plus bas :

- … votre neveu.

Pétunia eut un sursaut. Son neveu ? L'école était terminée depuis un mois, et elle s'était depuis longtemps assurée de ne pas avoir à discuter avec les professeurs au sujet du garçon. Mais le mépris clairement évident dans la voix de l'homme lorsqu'il avait mentionné le gamin lui assurait qu'il ne venait pas de la part de l'école.

En ces quelques secondes qu'il lui fallut avant de répondre, Pétunia se souvint.

Elle se rappela que Vernon et elle n'étaient pas les seuls à être « au courant ». Ses propres parents avaient su. D'autres personnes devaient « savoir » également. Et apparemment, tous ne semblaient pas aussi enthousiastes que l'avaient été ses parents devant leur plus jeune fille. Le dédain et le dégoût dans la voix de cet homme indiquaient manifestement qu'il partagerait la même opinion qu'elle. Elle s'en sentit incroyablement soulagée et réconfortée.

Alors elle lui sourit, le plus aimablement possible étant donné le sujet de leur conversation à venir, et ouvrit plus largement la porte pour l'inviter à entrer. Ce fut une erreur.

À peine l'homme était-il entré qu'il referma prestement la porte de lui-même. Puis il se tourna vers Pétunia et Vernon, toujours posté devant la cuisine, avec une mine sérieuse et beaucoup moins avenante. Il eut un geste négligent du poignet, sans les quitter des yeux. Le cliquetis du verrou de la porte d'entrée résonna dans le couloir.

Pétunia mit une main sur sa bouche, d'abord stupéfaite, puis furieuse de s'être faite bernée aussi facilement.

Derrière elle, Vernon serrait et desserrait les poings, outré que sa femme ait fait entrer un tel hurluberlu dans leur maison. Ce type avait des cheveux longs – longs ! - mal coiffés, en pagaille, et il osait afficher son mauvais goût en portant une large chemise verte et un pantalon bleu, qui juraient encore plus avec les bottes rouges. Vernon le jaugea du regard, tentant de déterminer s'il était vraiment dangereux ou non avant d'essayer de le jeter hors de chez eux.

L'inconnu s'avança dans le couloir, et Pétunia recula précipitamment vers son époux.

- En réalité, sourit-il, je voudrais plutôt parler _à_ votre neveu.

Son ton n'avait plus rien de méprisant, et il semblait parfaitement cordial. Les Dursley échangèrent un regard inquiet, se demandant tous deux ce dont cet homme était capable. Puis Vernon grogna quelque chose d'indistinct avant de crier vers l'étage :

- Potter ! Descends tout de suite !

Pétunia indiqua calmement le salon d'un signe de main, ne voulant plus adresser la parole à l'individu. Il la suivit, affichant toujours son sourire poli qui commençait à l'énerver. Vernon continua de marmonner dans sa moustache, probablement des insultes, avant de les rejoindre.

* * *

Dans sa chambre, Harry faisait les cents pas, bien trop énervé pour attendre tranquillement. Il entendait les sons qu'émettait Dudley devant un jeux vidéo quelconque, et cela l'empêchait d'écouter la moindre bride de conversation venant du rez-de-chaussée. Il espérait de toutes ses forces que ce ne soit qu'une amie de tante Pétunia. Ainsi, elle la conduirait au salon, et l'oncle Vernon ne pourrait que les suivre pour paraître courtois, et alors, s'il restait discret, il pourrait retourner à la cuisine récupérer une des lettres. Ce devait être vraiment important pour l'expéditeur s'acharne à ce point...

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit de dépit, avant de sauter à nouveau sur ses pieds pour regarder par la fenêtre. Aucune voiture en vue. Ça ne pouvait pas être une amie de sa tante, elles ne vivaient pas à Privet Drive même, et elles venaient toujours en voiture. Harry recommença à marcher rageusement, incapable d'entendre quoi que ce soit...

Soudain, son oncle lui cria de descendre. Harry se figea sur place, les hypothèses les plus folles tourbillonnant dans sa tête. Puis il sortit rapidement de la chambre et dévala l'escalier, se moquant bien de faire du bruit – soit quelqu'un était _venu_ pour lui, soit l'invité surprise était parti, alors il pouvait bien être bruyant pour une fois.

Une fois dans le couloir, il hésita. La porte du salon, en face de lui, était entrouverte. Celle de la cuisine, à sa droite, toujours fermée. Oserait-il... ?

- Dans le salon ! cria à nouveau l'oncle Vernon.

Poussant un soupir de frustration, Harry le rejoignit. Il se figea un instant sur le seuil en découvrant son oncle et sa tante, sur le canapé, et un vieil homme qu'il ne connaissait pas sur l'un des fauteuils. Vernon et Pétunia avaient l'air passablement énervé. Leur invité souriait tranquillement. Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine : l'inconnu était là pour lui ! Il allait enfin avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

Il avança dans la pièce, et après une seconde d'hésitation, s'assit dans le dernier fauteuil, en face de tout le monde. Il y eut un long moment de silence. Harry dévisageait le vieil homme : il avait de longs cheveux blancs et une barbe qui lui tombait sur le ventre comme il était assis. Il portait une sorte de longue robe, avec des manches cachant le haut de ses mains ridées, et qui tombait jusqu'au sol, ne laissant voir que le bout de ses chaussures bleues. La robe elle-même était d'un beau bleu nuit, parsemé d'étoiles argentées. L'homme semblait très vieux, mais ne portait pas de lunettes. Il supporta la curiosité de Harry en souriant gentiment, puis se tourna finalement vers les Dursley.

- Que diriez-vous d'aller prendre une bonne tasse de thé ? Les émotions de la matinée ont dû vous épuiser, proposa-t-il aimablement. De plus, les lettres ont l'air de s'être calmées... Pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour regarder l'une de vos émissions à la télévision ?

L'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia échangèrent un regard paniqué, et Harry lui-même se demanda comment l'homme pouvait bien être au courant de ce qui s'était passé dans la cuisine. Et comment il avait pu savoir qu'il y avait une télévision dans un coin ! Ce fut sans doute cette pensée qui terrifia sa tante, car elle se leva prestement, agrippant le bras de Vernon pour l'inciter à la suivre. Ils sortirent tous deux du salon presque en courant, claquant la porte derrière eux.

Harry ramena son regard vers l'inconnu. Le sourire de celui-ci s'agrandit un peu plus, et il lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'agiter la main vers la porte. La serrure cliqueta sous les yeux stupéfaits du garçon.

- Maintenant que nous ne sommes que tous les deux, Harry Potter, nous allons pouvoir discuter, annonça-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête en déglutissant.

- Pourquoi ne te rapprocherais-tu pas ? offrit-il en désignant la place sur le canapé près de lui.

Harry se demanda si c'était une bonne idée, mais le sourire du vieillard semblait tellement sincère qu'il finit par se lever. Une fois installé, il resta toutefois sur ses gardes.

- Harry Potter... Tout d'abord, laisse-moi te dire que c'est un grand plaisir de te rencontrer enfin, reprit l'inconnu. J'ose espérer que nous pourrons faire plus amples connaissances plus tard, Harry, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

Il écarta un pan de la robe, révélant qu'il portait en fait une chemise et un pantalon classique par-dessous, et fouilla dans une poche avant de lui tendre une enveloppe de parchemin.

- Pour commencer, je crois que ceci t'est destiné.

Il rit lorsque Harry la lui arracha presque des mains pour l'ouvrir fébrilement. Il cassa le sceau de cire aux armoiries inconnues, et en sortit deux feuilles faites du même parchemin jauni que l'enveloppe. Il ouvrit la plus fine d'entre elles et put enfin lire.

« _COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore  
Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin  
Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

_Cher Mr Potter, _

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au Collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_ Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice adjointe._ »

Harry posa la lettre sur ses genoux. Et bien, voilà qui n'était pas ordinaire... Il déplia l'autre feuille pour y jeter un œil, découvrant alors un large papier blanc qui y était glissé. C'était le billet d'un train, nommé « Poudlard Express », au départ de la gare de King's Cross, Londres, pour le 1 septembre. L'autre feuille constituait la liste des fournitures à se procurer avant la rentrée.

Abasourdi, Harry releva les yeux vers le vieil homme qui l'observait avec intérêt. Puisqu'il attendait visiblement qu'il parle, Harry commenta faiblement :

- Hé bien... C'est inattendu...

L'autre sourit, et Harry posa brusquement la question :

- Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais qui êtes-vous ?

Le sourire s'élargit un peu plus, si c'était possible.

- Ah, Harry... Voilà une question à laquelle je ne peux pas répondre tout de suite. J'ai d'abord plusieurs choses à t'expliquer, et ensuite, promis, tu pourras me poser toutes les questions que tu voudras.

Hochant distraitement la tête, Harry baissa les yeux vers les parchemins sur ses genoux.

- Dis-moi, tu ne sembles pas très surpris par le contenu de cette lettre...

- Je suis un sorcier, c'est ça ? C'est vrai, ça ne me surprend pas vraiment. Enfin, je ne voulais pas y croire au début, parce que, et bien, je croyais que j'avais rêvé, vous voyez, parce que c'était tellement hallucinant que... Il s'interrompit en se rendant compte qu'il babillait. Excusez-moi. Je voulais dire, on me l'a déjà dit, c'est pour ça, résuma-t-il.

- On t'a déjà dit que tu étais un sorcier ?

- Plus ou moins.

Et il avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir, bien malgré lui. Hallucination ou pas, il s'était rappelé des événements étranges qui se produisaient autour de lui, et qui mettaient les Dursley si en colère. Il avait toujours cru qu'il n'y était pour rien, mais à présent...

La fois, par exemple, où la bande de Dudley le poursuivait à travers la cour de l'école. Il avait sauté par-dessus le local à poubelle pour leur échapper, et sans comprendre comment, il s'était retrouvé sur le toit. À l'abri, manifestement. Ou bien encore, la fois où la tante Pétunia lui avait coupé les cheveux si court qu'il en était devenu presque chauve. Dudley s'était moqué de lui en riant, et il avait eu tellement peur d'aller à l'école ainsi le lendemain que sa tignasse avait repoussé dans la nuit. Il pouvait se rappeler d'autres anecdotes de la même sorte. À chaque fois, sous le coup d'une émotion forte, il s'était produit quelque chose d'étrange autour de lui.

Plus récemment, sa mésaventure au vivarium du zoo...

- Et, si je puis me permettre, qui te l'a dit ?

- Un serpent, répondit rapidement Harry.

Il guetta la réaction du vieillard, mais celui-ci souriait toujours, un étincelle d'amusement dans le regard.

- Je vois... Ça a dû être surprenant, j'imagine.

Le garçon hocha vivement la tête, sans mentionner toutefois que le plus « surprenant » dans cette rencontre avait été l'image du monstrueux serpent géant qui avait flashé devant ses yeux.

- Vous... vous deviez m'expliquer des choses ? osa-t-il rappeler.

Le vieil homme soupira et s'installa plus confortablement dans le fauteuil rembourré de l'oncle Vernon.

- C'est exact. Mais avant de commencer, je prendrais bien une petite tasse de thé, qu'en dis-tu ?

Il agita à nouveau sa main dans les airs, avec désinvolture, et deux tasses de thé accompagnées d'une assiette de petites pâtisseries apparurent sur la table basse devant eux. Au même moment, le cri perçant de la tante Pétunia s'éleva de la cuisine. Harry sursauta et tourna un regard effaré vers le vieil homme, qui lui fit un second clin d'œil.

- Elle s'en remettra, assura-t-il. Un gâteau ?

Après qu'ils se soient tous deux servis, il reprit plus sérieusement.

- Bien, Harry. Je voudrais d'abord savoir s'il t'est déjà arrivé de... faire des rêves étranges, dirons-nous.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Harry se méfia aussitôt.

- Comme tout le monde, je suppose, fit-il prudemment.

- Je voulais dire, des rêves où tu te verrais toi-même dans des endroits ou des situations que tu n'as pourtant jamais vus ou vécues. Des personnes, que tu ne connaîtrais pas. Des cauchemars, peut-être ?

Le regard bleuté du vieil homme l'incita à répondre honnêtement. Peut-être aurait-il une explication à cela ?

- Oui. Des cauchemars. J'ai... des images dans la tête. C'est flou. Souvent, ce sont des cauchemars, mais parfois... Il hésita, mais un mouvement engageant de la part du vieillard le poussa à continuer. Parfois, ce sont de bons rêves. Je veux dire, ils ne font pas peur comme... les autres. Mais c'est effrayant quand même... Et quelques fois...

- Oui ? Quelques fois ?

Harry inspira un bon coup avant de terminer.

- Quelques fois, ça arrive quand je suis éveillé. Et alors, ce n'est pas flou, pas du tout. C'est net et précis, comme un souvenir. C'est terrifiant.

Il inspira à nouveau. La simple mention de ces flashs le faisait trembler. Ses mains agrippèrent les feuilles de parchemin.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie... ? demanda-t-il, un peu timidement.

Le vieil homme ne répondit pas à sa question. À la place, il reprit ses explications.

- Le Temps est une chose étonnante, Harry Potter.

- Le temps ?

- Oui. As-tu déjà essayé d'imaginer le Temps ? À quoi ressemblerait-il ?

Le garçon le fixa un moment avec de grands yeux ronds, ne voyant pas du tout le rapport avec les rêves.

- Euh... Et bien, je dirai... tenta-t-il, mais il n'avait jamais réfléchi à ça auparavant. Je, je ne sais pas, reconnut-il d'un air penaud.

- Ce n'est rien, Harry, ce n'est rien, le rassura le vieillard. As-tu déjà entendu l'expression « la ligne du temps » ?

- Oui, mais...

- En réalité, cette ligne n'est pas _rectiligne_. Cette ligne forme des courbes, des arabesques, elle n'est pas fixée entre deux points précis.

Alors, l'homme pencha vers lui un regard perçant, mortellement sérieux.

- Et il arrive, parfois, qu'elle forme aussi des boucles.

Harry n'osa rien dire, les yeux écarquillés. L'autre se renfonça lentement dans le fauteuil, le regard braqué sur lui.

- Devines-tu où je veux en venir, Harry Potter ?

Non, non il ne voyait pas du tout. Il était un sorcier, il faisait des rêves étranges, et le temps formait des boucles ?

- N... non, désolé...

Bizarrement, il se sentit mal à l'aise, comme un enfant venant de décevoir un enseignant sympathique. L'enseignant en question se contenta de sourire gentiment avant de reprendre.

- Ces images qui te viennent en tête, tu m'as dit toi-même qu'elles ressemblaient à des souvenirs, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha vaguement la tête.

- Des images de gens qui te semblent familiers. Des endroits où tu n'as jamais mis les pieds, et que tu reconnais pourtant. Des situations que tu n'as jamais vécues, et dont, malgré tout, tu te _souviens_...

- Je...

- Certaines choses se sont passées, autrefois. _Une fois_, pourrais-je dire. Une histoire s'est écrite. Un Temps s'est déroulé. Et toi, aujourd'hui, tu t'en souviens.

- Est-ce que vous voulez dire que ce sont des souvenirs de... ma vie antérieure ? demanda brutalement Harry.

C'était tout simplement ahurissant. Qui était cet homme ?

- Non, Harry. Ce n'est pas exactement ce que je veux dire, fit-il doucement.

- Oh. Alors que voulez-vous dire _exactement _?

Sa méfiance était revenue au grand galop, et il n'avait pu empêcher sa voix de prendre un ton dédaigneux. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'un inconnu, probablement sorcier lui-même, soit assis là en train de lui parler... quoi, d'ailleurs ? Théologie ?

- Que sais-tu du soir où tes parents sont morts, Harry Potter ? dit le vieillard, sans s'offusquer de son impolitesse.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, d'abord sous la stupeur, puis pour répondre. Mais au même moment, l'image d'un grand homme chauve émettant une lumière verte, et le cri de détresse d'une femme, s'imposèrent à son esprit. Il referma la bouche et déglutit. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai... Il ne pouvait pas croire une histoire pareille !

- Ils... Tante Pétunia m'a dit qu'ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, s'entendit-il répondre d'une voix quelque peu désespérée, mais il était maintenant persuadé que c'était un mensonge.

Le vieil homme le fixa un instant d'un regard empli de tristesse, et entreprit de lui raconter ce qui s'était réellement passé cette nuit-là.

Un long silence suivit la fin du récit. Dans le salon, on n'entendait plus que les bruits de la télévision venant de l'étage, et parfois le son des voix de Vernon et Pétunia enfermés dans la cuisine.

Harry mit plusieurs minutes à comprendre que les histoires de sa tante au sujet de ses parents étaient bel et bien de gros mensonges, et plusieurs autres à assimiler la vérité.

- Alors, si j'ai bien compris, répéta-t-il lentement, ma mère s'est sacrifiée pour me sauver, et le sort de mort a rebondi sur moi ? Pour le renvoyer sur ce... Voldemort ?

L'autre acquiesça d'un signe de tête solennel. Harry fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant.

- C'est pour ça que les gens me connaissent... songea-t-il à voix haute.

L'inconnu haussa un sourcil interrogateur, déjà moins sérieux, et Harry lui expliqua ses courtes rencontres avec de drôles de personnages, vêtus de robes colorées et de chapeaux pointus, qui lui serraient la main avec ferveur avant de disparaître aussitôt.

- Ce sont des sorciers, n'est-ce pas ? Et ils me connaissent parce que... parce que j'ai survécu au sort de mort, c'est ça ?

- Oui, Harry, c'est exact. Et c'est là que j'en reviens à mon histoire de Temps...

Voyant que le jeune garçon avait besoin d'une explication claire une bonne fois pour toute, il annonça sans autre entourloupe :

- Le fait est que tu n'aurais pas dû survivre à ce sortilège, Harry. Quelques soient les raisons, quelques soient les circonstances de ce fait, cela n'aurait pas _dû_ arriver. Cela a provoqué un grand chamboulement dans la ligne du Temps : cela a créé une sorte de point d'ancrage. Maintenant rappelle-toi, Harry, il y a eu une autre fois... Ce sorcier a essayé de te tuer à nouveau, n'est-ce pas ?

L'image d'une grande forêt sombre flasha devant ses yeux, mais ce fut tout. Harry hocha tout de même la tête, voulant entendre le reste des explications.

- Lorsque le sortilège de mort t'a touché à nouveau, une boucle s'est formée. Le fait que l'Avada Kedavra te soit lancé encore une fois a provoqué un retour vers ce point d'ancrage... Vers la nuit où tu l'as reçu pour la première fois. Comprends-tu ?

Le vieil homme le regarda un moment, attendant gentiment qu'il intègre toutes les conséquences de cette information. Finalement, le garçon le surprit par sa perspicacité.

- Donc, vous me dites que si quelqu'un me lance un autre sort de mort, je serai à nouveau envoyé vers la nuit où mes parents sont morts, résuma Harry. En fait, cette nuit-là est le début de la boucle, c'est ça ?

- Plutôt le point d'ancrage, mais oui, tu peux le dire comme ça, confirma-t-il.

- Et si quelqu'un me lance un autre sort de mort, continua Harry sans relever, la boucle se referme et tout recommence ?

- Tu as tout compris, félicita le vieillard.

Et enfin, Harry réalisa brusquement :

- Attendez une seconde, vous êtes en train de me dire que j'ai déjà vécu toute une boucle, c'est ça ? s'exclama-t-il avec frayeur, se reculant dans le canapé. C'est insensé !

- Tu apprendras rapidement qu'avec la magie, très peu de choses sont impossibles, rétorqua le plus vieux. Et c'est la raison même de tes cauchemars, rappela-t-il également.

À ces mots, Harry se calma. C'était vrai, les cauchemars étaient trop réels pour n'être que le fruit de son imagination. Et ça expliquait également qu'il rêve de ces gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Enfin, qu'il ne connaissait _plus_... Il se prit la tête entre les mains, sentant poindre la migraine qui le menaçait depuis le début de cette conversation. Il se redressa lorsque sa première question lui revint en mémoire.

- Mais _qui_ êtes-vous ?

Le vieillard eut un large sourire, et répondit enfin :

- Je suis le Gardien du Temps. Je protège la ligne, et veille à ce qu'elle ne forme ni nœud, ni boucle.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que tante Pétunia, et oncle Vernon, et tous les autres ne se souviennent pas, eux aussi ? demanda ensuite Harry.

- Ah, question pertinente. Il se trouve que tu es au centre du point d'ancrage, Harry Potter. On peut même dire que _tu es_ le point d'ancrage. C'est par toi que tout passe. C'est assez insolite, je le reconnais volontiers, mais vois cela comme une immense chance.

Harry fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas quelle chance il pouvait avoir à faire ces horribles cauchemars. Mais il ne répliqua pas.

- Encore un peu de thé ? proposa finalement le Gardien avec un sourire espiègle.

Sa main voltigea dans les airs, et un nouveau cri aigu retentit depuis la cuisine. La voix de l'oncle Vernon tonna une seconde plus tard :

- ÇA SUFFIT ! CETTE ESPÈCE DE CLOCHARD... !

Des pas furieux résonnèrent dans le couloir, et la poignée de la porte du salon s'activa avec fureur. Mais elle resta obstinément close. Les vociférations indignées de Vernon leur parvinrent à un nombre élevé de décibels, mais le vieil homme agita encore la main et le silence se fit brusquement.

Émerveillé, Harry prit sa tasse à nouveau pleine et un autre gâteau. Tandis qu'il le dégustait, il observa le Gardien avec plus d'attention. Il pouvait comprendre que son accoutrement ne soit pas du goût de son oncle, mais pourquoi le comparer à un vagabond ? Le vieillard lui fit un sourire conspirateur et chuchota :

- Ton oncle me voit comme un jeune homme vêtu d'une chemine verte, d'un pantalon bleu et de bottes rouges. Avec des cheveux longs et sales.

- Et comment vous voit ma tante ? questionna Harry avec un sourire en coin, comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un autre tour de magie.

Le Gardien éclata de rire et lui décrivit le trentenaire propre sur lui à qui Pétunia avait ouvert la porte.

- Et moi ? dit Harry. Pourquoi un vieil homme ?

Étrangement, la mine dudit vieil homme se fit un peu plus sérieuse.

- Je ne sais pas. Préférerais-tu que j'ai l'air plus jeune ? Que je sois une femme, peut-être ?

Curieux, Harry essaya de l'imaginer en jeune femme, prenant comme modèle la plus jeune institutrice de son école. Mais impossible de le voir autrement que comme un vieil homme aux yeux bleus. Il secoua la tête.

- Non, c'est juste que... J'ai l'impression que vous me rappelez quelqu'un... Votre barbe, et...

Un nom s'imposa soudain à son esprit.

- Dumbledore, répéta-t-il. Vous ressemblez beaucoup au professeur Dumbledore.

Il n'était pas sûr de savoir d'où lui venait ce nom (ne l'avait-il pas lu quelque part ?), mais il sentait qu'il avait beaucoup d'importance. Le sourire du Gardien revint.

-Vraiment ? demanda-t-il, et il semblait au ton de sa voix qu'il était attendri. Je peux comprendre pourquoi. Il a été un mentor, voire une sorte de père de substitution, pour toi. Il est normal que sa vision te rassure.

Ces simples mots ravivèrent alors des images dans l'esprit de Harry, et elles étaient d'une incroyable netteté : un visage de vieil homme habillé d'une robe colorée, sa très longue barbe blanche aux reflets argentés, et des yeux d'un bleu électrique derrière des lunettes en demi-lune, qui brillaient tantôt d'amusement, tantôt de fierté, tantôt d'une profonde affection.

- Oui, répondit-il, et il fut surpris du son étranglé de sa voix.

Il battit des paupières tout en reposant sa tasse, et se rendit compte à quel point il était ému à la pensée de cet homme. Inquiet de ressentir tant d'émotion rien qu'en le mentionnant, il osa demander :

- Est-ce que le professeur Dumbledore est... en vie ?

Le Gardien le fixa pendant un instant, son visage redevenu neutre et sérieux, avant de sourire à nouveau gentiment :

- Oui, je t'assure que le professeur Dumbledore est en vie, et le sera encore pendant un certain temps.

Quelque part dans l'esprit de Harry, quelque chose remua faiblement, sans parvenir à s'imposer, et il se fit la réflexion distraite que « un certain temps » n'était pas un chiffre très précis. Mais il abandonna aussitôt cette idée et la chose cessa de remuer.

- D'accord. Et donc, reprit-il en essayant d'adopter un ton plus enjoué, puisque je suis, disons, « à nouveau là », est-ce que c'est pour... changer quelque chose ?

Le vieil homme fronça légèrement les sourcils et l'incita à développer d'un mouvement de tête intrigué.

- Je veux dire... Et bien, étant donné que tout va « recommencer », est-ce qu'il faut en profiter pour changer certaines choses ?

Le Gardien hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris l'interrogation du jeune garçon.

- Il faut bien que tu comprennes une chose, Harry Potter. Le fait que tu aies survécu au sortilège de la mort a créé une sorte de brèche dans la ligne du Temps. Il ne s'agit pas d'un simple retour dans le passé, mais bel et bien d'une boucle. Une ligne de temps parallèle qui reviendra à son point d'ancrage si jamais un autre sort de mort est lancé sur toi.

- Mais...

- Et je t'ai expliqué, l'interrompit-il, que le Temps ne pouvait pas rester sous forme de boucle, Harry. Je dois veiller à ce que cette boucle ne se referme jamais, pour que la ligne se poursuive comme elle aurait dû le faire naturellement.

- Mais pour briser la boucle, il faut qu'aucun sort de mort ne me touche plus jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est tout-à-fait cela.

Harry hocha la tête distraitement, se disant que ce ne serait peut-être pas si facile que de le dire...

- Est-ce qu'il existe d'autres façons de créer une boucle ? fit-il soudain, pris de curiosité.

Il regretta sa question en voyant le regard mortellement sérieux que le Gardien posa sur lui.

- Le Temps est une chose très complexe, Harry Potter. Tu es le cœur même de cette boucle, et c'est uniquement pour cette raison que les souvenirs de ta « première vie » te sont restés. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir davantage.

- D'accord, accepta aussitôt Harry. Donc, qu'est-ce que je dois faire, maintenant ?

Cette fois-ci, le vieil homme qui ressemblait à Dumbledore lui offrit un grand sourire enjoué.

- Tu feras comme d'habitude, Harry Potter, affirma-t-il d'une voix confiante et chaleureuse. Écoute ton cœur et ton instinct. Ils ne te tromperont jamais.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? =)_


	5. Le Chemin de Traverse : Partie 1 -3-

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, vos remarques, des critiques si possibles, ou simplement ce que vous en pensez.

N'hésitez pas non plus à signaler les fautes, coquilles et les **soucis de ponctuation** (j'ai remarqué que le site me mange tous les points-virgules, c'est très _pénible_... Dites-moi si jamais il en manque !)

**N.B.** : J'ai coupé ce chapitre en deux parce qu'il avait dépassé le cap des 5 000 mots, et je voulais garder des chapitres équilibrés (entre 4 000 et 4 500 mots). Et puis aussi, pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps !

**N.B.²** : C'est la rentrée, j'ai repris la fac, préparation intensive pour le CAPES que je passe début novembre, donc le rythme d'écriture (et de publication) sera considérablement ralenti. Merci de votre compréhension.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le Secret de l'Avada Kedavra**

* * *

**Chapitre 3  
**

_**Le Chemin de Traverse  
**_

**Partie 1 : Le Gardien des Clés  
**

* * *

Assis sur le lit de sa nouvelle chambre, Harry relisait la lettre de Poudlard pour la énième fois.

L'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia ne lui avaient plus adressé la parole depuis la visite de cet étrange vieil homme. Harry songea au début que c'était une amélioration : sa tante ne lui demandait plus de l'aider à faire la cuisine ou de jardiner, et son oncle s'abstenait de lui faire laver la voiture ou repeindre la clôture. C'était certainement une amélioration. Mais au bout de deux jours à vivre dans l'indifférence la plus totale, Harry commençait à trouver la situation plus irritante que plaisante.

Après le départ du vieil homme, Harry avait retrouvé son oncle et sa tante dans la cuisine. Pétunia tentait apparemment de garder un semblant de contrôle sur elle-même tout en crispant ses mains sur un verre d'eau. Sans doute craignait-elle de le voir disparaître à son tour... Vernon, quant à lui, avait déboutonné son col de chemise, et celui-ci était humide de transpiration. Vernon lui-même semblait sur le point d'exploser de colère à tout instant, et il agrippait fermement le bord de la table. Harry pensa que c'était sûrement pour s'empêcher d'étrangler son si cher neveu.

Harry n'avait posé qu'une seule question : pourquoi lui avaient-ils menti ? La tante Pétunia ne grimaça pas de son audace, cette fois-ci, et cracha tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. De ce que Harry avait retenu, il semblait que ses grand-parents maternels avaient été tellement émerveillés devant les capacités magiques de leur plus jeune fille qu'ils en avaient quelque peu délaissé leur aînée. Pétunia en avait visiblement conçu une rancœur tenace, qu'elle avait par la suite reportée sur lui, son neveu sorcier. Harry comprenait. Ça n'avait pas dû être facile pour elle d'être ignorée par ses propres parents au détriment de sa petite sœur. Même s'il comprenait, il lui en voulait quand même – au moins un peu – de lui avoir fait croire des idioties pendant toutes ces années. Ses parents n'étaient pas morts, ivres, au volant de leur voiture : ils étaient morts en combattant un mage noir, en essayant de sauver leur fils unique.

Depuis cette unique explication, les Dursley ne lui avaient plus parlé. Dudley lui-même se tenait à l'écart : il n'avait pas assisté à la rencontre et aux tours de magie du vieil homme, mais il avait entendu son père hurler, et sa mère lui avait dit de se tenir loin de Harry. Pour cela, Harry était certainement reconnaissant.

Puisqu'il n'avait personne à qui parler et aucune corvée à faire, il avait donc eu le temps de relire et d'étudier sa lettre. Il avait retrouvé le nom de Dumbledore : il s'agissait du directeur de Poudlard. Au vue de tous les titres dont il était pourvu, il semblait être quelqu'un d'important dans le monde magique, bien que Harry ne comprenne pas ce que pouvait signifier d'être « Manitou suprême » ou « Enchanteur-en-chef », ni ce qu'était un ordre de Merlin. D'ailleurs, Merlin avait-il réellement existé ? Il était cependant plus préoccupé par une phrase en particulier :

« _La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._ »

Il n'avait fichtrement aucune idée de ce que voulait dire « nous attendons votre hibou ». Il supposait qu'il devait envoyer une réponse pour signaler qu'il avait bien eu la lettre et qu'il acceptait de se rendre à Poudlard dès la rentrée. Mais le hibou ? Était-ce un mot sorcier ? Il se voyait mal aller au bureau de poste et demander à envoyer un hibou. « _Bien sûr. C'est pour un envoi local, ou à distance ?_ » Non, c'était ridicule. Mais à bien y réfléchir, des pigeons avaient déjà été utilisés pour transmettre des messages, autrefois... Était-ce possible que les sorciers se servent de vrais hiboux ? Alors que devait-il faire ? Se poster dans le jardin de nuit et attendre qu'un hibou passe pour lui demander d'envoyer sa lettre à Poudlard ? C'était insensé.

Il y avait un autre point d'inquiétude : où allait-il pouvoir se procurer tout le matériel qu'on lui demandait d'acheter ? Les vêtements et quelques ustensiles ne devaient pas être si hors-normes que ça, mais une baguette magique ? Un chaudron ? Les livres aux titres insolites ? Harry se traitait mentalement d'idiot : il aurait dû poser la question au vieil homme, il lui aurait certainement tout expliqué ! Au lieu de cela, il avait posé des questions sur les boucles du temps, juste pour se faire réprimander sa curiosité... Harry se morigénait de son peu de sens des priorités.

Il passait donc ses journées dans sa chambre à réfléchir et s'inquiéter, ou bien dehors à marcher dans les rues en réfléchissant et en s'inquiétant. Même l'approche de son anniversaire ne suffit pas à l'égayer quelque peu : son anniversaire n'avait rien de réjouissant en temps ordinaires, et là, entre l'inquiétude de ne pas pouvoir se rendre à Poudlard par lui-même et l'indifférence persistante des Dursley, il n'arrivait pas à se consoler. Tout de même, il aurait onze ans le trente-et-un juillet. Ce n'était pas rien... Pour la peine, il attendrait minuit dans le jardin ! Harry eut un grand sourire amusé. Oui, il allait attendre d'avoir onze ans sur le petit banc de pierre à l'arrière du jardin, et il souhaiterait très fort qu'un hibou passe pour emmener sa lettre. Il était un sorcier, après tout, non ? Il pouvait certainement attiré un oiseau jusqu'à lui ! Ragaillardi par cette idée, bien qu'une part de lui se moque de sa propre naïveté, il attendit son anniversaire avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme.

Ce matin-là, Harry s'était levé de bonne heure, et avait laissé son excitation le pousser à préparer de son propre-chef le petit-déjeuner. En arrivant à son tour dans la cuisine, la tante Pétunia eut un temps d'arrêt en le voyant devant la gazinière, mais ne dit toujours rien et se contenta de mettre la table. Harry poussa un discret soupir tout en surveillant les œufs au plat. Quelques minutes plus tard, Dudley s'installa à l'autre bout de la table, le plus loin possible de son cousin et les yeux rivés sur son assiette. L'oncle Vernon, au contraire, foudroya Harry du regard avant d'entamer sa première tranche de bacon. Pétunia sirotait son thé et jetait des coups d'œil vers la fenêtre en faisant comme s'il n'y avait personne en face d'elle. Harry se retint de soupirer à nouveau, et le petit-déjeuner se déroula dans une ambiance tendue.

Dès qu'il eut terminé, Harry laissa à sa tante le soin de débarrasser la table et retourna dans sa chambre. Il découpa proprement une feuille blanche de l'un des cahiers à dessin qui occupaient une partie des étagères, et réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait dire dans sa lettre. Il attrapa un stylo à bille et joua avec pendant quelques minutes. Puis il se pencha sur la feuille et écrivit le plus soigneusement possible.

« _Chère Madame la Directrice adjointe,_

_Comme vous l'avez demandé dans ma lettre d'admission, je vous écris pour vous dire que je serai à Poudlard à la rentrée. Cependant, ayant grandi dans une famille non-magique, j'ignore où aller pour trouver mes fournitures scolaires. Ce serait très gentil à vous de m'expliquer comment faire._

_Avec tout mon respect,_

_Harry Potter._ »

Harry reposa lentement le stylo tout en se relisant. Il se mordilla la lèvre en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas mentionné ses problèmes d'argent. Il doutait fortement que les Dursley acceptent de lui payer quoi que ce soit de magique. Les sorciers accordaient-ils des bourses d'étude à leurs élèves ? Puis il se dit qu'il avait mieux fait de ne rien dire dans la lettre : il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de se plaindre. Il posa la feuille bien à plat sur le bureau pour qu'elle ne s'abîme pas, et s'adossa à la chaise en soupirant. Il lui ne restait plus qu'à attendre la tombée de la nuit...

Il redescendit, ayant dans l'idée d'aller se promener aux alentours en attendant le repas de midi. Mais à peine avait-il atteint le rez-de-chaussée que la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. La tante Pétunia sortit de la cuisine, mais en le voyant, elle lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'il aille lui-même ouvrir. Harry obéit.

D'abord, il crut que la nuit était tombée plus vite que prévue : l'obscurité envahit le couloir. Puis il comprit que l'ombre appartenait à une personne. Il dut lever la tête pour apercevoir le visage du visiteur.

C'était un homme immense, large et trapu, avec des cheveux et une barbe noirs hirsutes et un grand manteau qui semblait fait de peau de bêtes. Harry se rendit compte qu'il béait et referma la bouche dans un claquement de dents stupéfait.

- Salut, dit le géant d'une voix grave mais chaleureuse. C'toi Harry, pas vrai ?

Harry hocha la tête, les yeux ronds. Souriant, le géant fouilla dans les nombreuses poches de son grand manteau – n'avait-il pas atrocement chaud là-dedans ? – et finit par lui tendre une lettre.

- Tiens, c'pour toi ! annonça-t-il avec entrain.

Harry prit la lettre mécaniquement. Elle était très semblable à celle de Poudlard. Il la retourna pour l'ouvrir et remarqua le blason de l'école. Il l'ouvrit rapidement et constata qu'il s'agissait bien de la même lettre. Alors il releva la tête et sourit timidement à l'immense homme.

- C'est gentil, monsieur, mais j'ai déjà reçu ma lettre...

Le géant fronça les sourcils et se mit à triturer sa barbe, marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à : « Curieux, c'pas c'que disait le hibou... », mais il reprit joyeusement :

- Ah ben, tant mieux ! J'suis content que tout aille bien, finalement. Bon, ben, j'vais t'laisser tranquille, alors !

Il fit demi-tour d'un pas lourd, et Harry était sur le point de le regarder partir, la bouche à nouveau béante, lorsqu'il réalisa juste à temps.

- Attendez !

Il lui courut après dans l'allée du jardin, et le géant se retourna vers lui. Harry déglutit, impressionné par sa taille peu commune, et demanda :

- En fait, je voulais envoyer ma réponse, mais je ne savais pas s'il fallait un vrai hibou ou si c'était juste un mot spécial pour la poste sorcière, alors j'ai voulu attendre ce soir pour trouver un vrai hibou, parce que je ne sais pas du tout où aller acheter toutes mes affaires et j'ai demandé de l'aide...

Il s'interrompit. Le géant le regardait, ébahi. Harry se traita mentalement d'idiot, les joues rouges, et reformula sa question en essayant de ne pas bégayer :

- Est-ce que vous voudriez bien m'aider à aller chercher mes fournitures scolaires, s'il vous plaît ? Parce que je ne sais pas du tout comment faire...

Cette fois, le grand homme sourit, et son visage sembla s'illuminer, ses yeux noirs pétillants de joie.

- Mais bien sûr ! accepta-t-il avec empressement, puis il tendit la main à Harry et se présenta enfin : Rubeus Hagrid, Gardien des Clés et des Lieux à Poudlard. Tu sais d'jà tout sur Poudlard, j'imagine ?

- Enchanté, monsieur, répondit poliment Harry en lui serrant la main, et il semblait qu'une seule main de ce Hagrid pouvait lui entourer la tête entière. Je sais juste que c'est une école. Est-ce que vous voulez entrer, monsieur ?

- Appelle-moi juste Hagrid, comme tout l'monde ! J'prendrais bien un thé, s'tu veux bien. On n'aura qu'à y aller après.

Harry emmena son invité jusqu'au salon. Avec sa si grande taille, Hagrid dut se baisser pour passer les portes sans se cogner, et quand il s'installa sur le canapé, celui-ci se plia en deux en émettant un craquement de protestation. Dans la cuisine, les Dursley étaient restés aux aguets, et quand Harry les rejoignit pour préparer le thé, l'oncle Vernon siffla méchamment :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce cirque ? Qui est ce type ?

- C'est Mr Hagrid, il travaille dans ma nouvelle école, et il est venu m'accompagner pour acheter mon matériel scolaire, résuma calmement Harry.

- Il est hors de question que je dépense le moindre sous pour ces histoires ridicules ! s'insurgea Vernon.

- Je m'en doutais bien, répliqua Harry avec morgue. Mais l'école offre sûrement une bourse, ou quelque chose comme ça. Je me débrouillerai sans toi !

Son oncle sembla sur le point d'éructer contre son insolence, mais il se ravisa en se rappelant du type bizarre dans son salon qui pourrait l'entendre. Il retourna à son café en marmonnant des insultes sur les « gens de son espèce ». Harry haussa les épaules et quitta la cuisine.

Il offrit le thé à Hagrid, et lui demanda de lui parler de Poudlard. Le géant sembla ravi et raconta en quoi consistait son travail. Harry l'écouta poliment, essayant de chasser de son esprit les images dérangeantes qui l'assaillaient chaque fois que Hagrid mentionnait le nom d'une créature magique dont il s'occupait. Puis, le thé fini, il lui demanda à nouveau de bien vouloir l'emmener faire ses courses.

- Monsieur Hagrid, où pensez-vous que je pourrai aller chercher mes affaires ?

- J't'ai déjà dit d'm'appeler juste Hagrid. J'aime pas trop qu'on m'appelle « monsieur », c'trop formel, expliqua-t-il en marmonnant. Pour tes affaires, y a qu'un seul endroit où aller : le Chemin de Traverse ! C'est à Londres...

Harry était stupéfait : on pouvait acheter du matériel magique à Londres ?

- C'est un endroit secret, précisa Hagrid. Y a que les sorciers, les gens comme toi et moi, qui peuvent y accéder. Par contre...

Le géant sembla gêné, et se pencha vers Harry, faisant affreusement grincer le canapé, pour chuchoter :

- J'suis venu discrètement pour pas attirer l'attention, mais, on pourrait p'être gagner du temps...

Harry ne comprenant pas, il fouilla dans les poches de son manteau pour en sortir un petit sachet qu'il présenta au garçon. À l'intérieur, il y avait une sorte de poudre verte.

- J'vois qu'tes moldus ont une cheminée. Ça s'appelle de la Poudre de Cheminette. On va passer par-là, ce sera beaucoup plus rapide... !

Harry n'était pas sûr de bien saisir de quoi il retournait, aussi ne répondit-il pas, se contentant de hocher vaguement la tête. Mais Hagrid se pencha un peu plus, la mine sérieuse.

- Et, hm... Si tu pouvais éviter d'en parler, quand tu s'ras à Poudlard... J'suis pas censé faire de la magie, tu vois...

Harry accepta vivement, réalisant cette fois qu'il allait à nouveau assister à ce que pouvait faire la magie. Il était impatient de prendre cette « cheminette » !

Après que Harry soit rapidement remonté à sa chambre pour récupérer sa liste de fournitures, ils se déplacèrent vers la cheminée du salon des Dursley. Harry déplaça la grille qui masquait le foyer, puis il recula d'un pas et regarda avidement les moindres gestes de Hagrid. Celui-ci sortit d'une autre poche un petit parapluie rose (enfin, il semblait minuscule par rapport à la taille du géant, mais il faisait bien plus de la moitié de celle de Harry), et il l'agita en direction de la cheminée. Il s'en éleva alors une gerbe de flammes. Un petit feu s'installa, brûlant dans le vide, sans rien à consumer. Harry était émerveillé, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

En le voyant, Hagrid eut un petit air fier de lui, puis il rouvrit le sachet de poudre verte et en jeta une poignée vers le feu. Celui-ci produisit alors des flammes vertes, plus imposantes. Hagrid posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon.

- Puisque t'as jamais voyagé par cheminée, on va y aller ensemble. Va falloir se serrer un peu, mais j'préfère pas t'perdre... !

Sans avoir une seconde pour réagir, Harry se sentit pousser dans les flammes. Il retint de justesse un cri de frayeur, se rendant compte que le feu ne brûlait pas. Au lieu de cela, une sensation de chatouille l'enveloppait, et c'était vraiment incroyable. Hagrid le poussa à l'intérieur, et réussit à se caser dans le mince foyer de la cheminée. Puis il cria de sa voix rauque :

- Chaudron Baveur !

Harry eut à peine le temps de se demander s'il s'agissait d'un mot magique pour activer la cheminée enchantée : il fut aussitôt transporté dans un tourbillonnement de flammes, et il crût voir défiler devant lui à toute allure d'autres pièces à la place du salon des Dursley, avant d'atterrir brutalement dans un nuage de suie.

Il toussa et crachota la poussière noire, et il sentit Hagrid le tirer par un bras pour le faire sortir du foyer. Il ôta ses lunettes pour les essuyer un peu, mais il aperçut alors le géant agiter à nouveau son parapluie, et toute la suie disparût comme par magie.

Harry faillit jurer à voix haute de sa bêtise. Évidemment, que c'était magique !

Il regarda ensuite autour de lui avec curiosité.

Ils avaient atterri dans ce qui semblait être une auberge. Tout était de bois et de pierre, ce qui donnait un air ancien à la pièce. Il y avait des tables en bois de différentes tailles qui remplissaient l'espace, entourées de chaises originales faites d'osier, de tissus, et aussi du même bois sombre que les tables. Les fenêtres étaient masquées par des rideaux un peu miteux, et non loin de la cheminée, il y avait un bar derrière lequel s'alignaient des couverts et des bouteilles contenant des liquides colorés. La salle était occupée par plusieurs clients, et le barman, dont la tête ressemblait à une noix scintillante, leur lança un sourire édenté en les voyant arriver.

- Tiens, Hagrid ! Comme d'habitude, je suppose ? demanda-t-il en tendant une main vers une rangée de verres derrière lui.

- Peux pas, Tom, répondit Hagrid qui connaissait apparemment bien le petit homme. J'accompagne quelqu'un cette fois, expliqua-t-il en tapotant de son énorme main l'épaule de Harry. Le p'tit vient d'une famille moldue, il a b'soin d'aide pour ses achats.

Le regard curieux du dénommé Tom se posa alors sur Harry. Il vit très clairement les yeux du petit homme remonter lentement vers son front...

- Merlin tout puissant... C'est Harry Potter !

Son exclamation surprise stoppa les conversations en cours dans la salle. Une vieille femme, dans un coin, lâcha sa longue pipe sous le choc, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux.

Harry déglutit. Hagrid et lui furent alors noyés sous les acclamations enjouées des clients qui se précipitèrent vers eux, voulant serrer la main du Survivant. Quand il avait dit au Gardien du Temps qu'il s'était aperçu que les gens le connaissaient, il n'imaginait pas que ce serait à ce point. Tout le monde semblait savoir ce qui s'était passer dix ans auparavant, et tous voulaient à tout prix pouvoir s'approcher du célèbre Harry Potter.

Il fut englouti sous des remerciements divers et des exclamations émues, et n'y répondit pas, ne sachant quoi dire. De toute façon, les gens à qui il serrait la main ne le laissaient pas répondre et se tournaient aussitôt vers les autres pour s'écrier avec fierté : « Harry Potter m'a serré la main ! » Il se faisait l'impression d'être une vedette de télévision. L'idée le répugna immédiatement.

Finalement, Hagrid parvint à ramener un peu de calme, utilisant son imposante taille et sa grosse voix pour disperser tout le monde. Il le dirigea ensuite vers le bar, à l'écart de la petite foule.

- Oh, bonjour, Professeur Quirrell !

Assis sur un haut tabouret, un jeune homme pâle, vêtu d'une ample robe et un turban violet recouvrant son crâne, leur répondit d'un signe nerveux de la main.

- B... Bonjour, Ha... Hagrid. Mr P... P... Potter, c'est un honneur...

- Harry, j'te présente le Professeur Quirrell, il sera l'un de tes maîtres à Poudlard, présenta le géant en se tourna vers le garçon.

Harry fit appel à toute sa maîtrise de lui-même pour saluer poliment le jeune professeur bégayant. N'avait-il pas fait un cauchemar au sujet d'un homme portant un turban violet ? Il ne s'en rappelait pas, mais la vision du tissu entourant la tête du professeur le glaçait d'effroi. Il écouta Hagrid échanger encore quelques mots avec lui, puis il l'entraîna vers une petite porte derrière le bar. Il dit au-revoir au professeur avec un sourire aussi naturel que possible, mais aucun des deux ne sembla remarquer son malaise.

Tom le barman réussit à lui serrer la main avec enthousiasme juste avant qu'ils ne sortent enfin de l'auberge.

- C'est le Chaudron Baveur, informa Hagrid, inconscient du fait que le garçon tentait de reprendre une respiration normale – il fallait bien dire que Harry savait rester discret dans ces moments-là. L'entrée est située sur une rue de Londres, Charing Cross Road, j'crois, mais les moldus peuvent pas la voir. Normal, c'est protégé avec un sort, hein ? Et ici, c'est l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse... !

Reprenant ses esprits, Harry regarda autour de lui en fronçant le nez. C'était juste une petite arrière-cour, avec des murs de briques rouges et quelques mauvaises herbes entre les containers à ordures. Il lança un regard interrogateur à Hagrid, mais eut très vite un grand sourire en le voyant sortir son parapluie rose.

- Regard' bien, dit le grand homme d'un air fier, amusé par l'émerveillement qui se lisait sur le visage du garçon.

Il compta ostensiblement les briques sur le mur, puis tapota le bout du parapluie sur la dernière. Le passage magique s'ouvrit alors, le mur se transformant progressivement en une arcade suffisamment grande pour permettre à Hagrid de passer. Derrière le mur s'étendait une immense rue animée. Harry resta bouche-bée, et il eut l'impression qu'il n'avait pas assez de ses deux yeux pour tout regarder : c'était une longue rue pavée qui serpentait entre un assortiment de magasins et de restaurants, aux enseignes folles et colorées. Une petite foule s'y déplaçait avec animation, les sorciers et sorcières portaient des vêtements sobres ou loufoques, de longues robes et des chapeaux pointus, des rires et des cris résonnaient de temps à autre devant les boutiques. À sa gauche, il y avait un étalage de chaudrons de toutes les tailles, et à sa droite, la vitrine de ce qui semblait être une librairie.

Le rire de Hagrid le sortit de sa contemplation. Il se sentit rougir, mais le géant ne se moquait pas de lui.

- Ça fait toujours ça, quand on vient pour la première fois... !

Puis il le poussa gentiment dans le dos et ils s'engagèrent sur la célèbre allée marchande. Harry regardait partout autour de lui, ne voulant rien rater du spectacle. Il parvint même à ne pas faire attention aux regards curieux et admiratifs des gens qu'ils croisaient parmi la foule. La présence imposante et le regard d'avertissement de Hagrid devaient les dissuader d'approcher. Ils marchèrent un petit moment, puis Hagrid lui rappela la raison de leur présence au milieu des magasins.

- Bon, Harry, c'pas tout ça, mais, tu as la liste de tes fourniture ?

Harry s'arracha difficilement à l'examen admiratif d'un balai volant, et sortit le parchemin qu'il avait glissé dans la poche de son pantalon. Il la déplia et se concentra un peu pour lire, ses pensées toutes embrouillées par les merveilleuses découvertes qui s'étalaient autour de lui.

« COLLÈGE POUDLARD – ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Uniforme

Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :

1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle standard

2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)

3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)

4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)

Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève.

Livres et manuels

Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :

_Le Livre des sorts et enchantements_ (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconnette

_Histoire de la magie_, de Bathilda Tourdesac

_Magie théorique_, de Adalbert Lasornette

_Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants_, de Émeric G. Changé

_Mille herbes et champignons magiques_, de Phyllida Augirolle

_Potions magiques_, de Arsenius Beaulitron

_Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_, de Norbert Dragonneau

_Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger_, de Quentin Jentremble.

Fournitures

1 baguette magique

1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)

1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal

1 télescope

1 balance en cuivre

Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud.

IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISÉS À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI. »

Harry se rappela alors d'un détail qu'il n'avait pas encore mentionné.

- M... Hagrid, se rattrapa-t-il juste à temps, se souvenant que Hagrid n'aimait pas être appelé « monsieur » - et il aimait faire plaisir aux gens qu'ils appréciaient, même au détriment de la politesse. Hagrid, il y a un petit problème à ce sujet. Mon oncle a refusé de payer mes études, et je n'ai pas...

- C'est pas grave, Harry ! le rassura aussitôt Hagrid, bien qu'un léger froncement soit apparu entre ses yeux noirs. Il était vrai que le géant n'avait pas assisté à l'effusion d'amour qu'éprouvait Vernon Dursley envers les « gens de leur espèce »... Tu crois que tes parents t'ont laissé sans rien ?

- Mais... Harry allait arguer qu'ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, avant de se rappeler que, non, il n'y avait pas eu d'accident de voiture, que ses parents étaient chasseurs de mages noirs. Est-ce que c'était un métier, chasseurs de mages noirs ?

- Les sorciers gardent leur or dans une banque, Harry, expliqua Hagrid, et le garçon faillit rire du ton patient et complaisant qu'avait pris le géant. Ça semblait tellement décalé... Ils avaient une banque, mais se déplaçaient par cheminée ou balais volant !

- C'est Gringotts. Elle est gérée par des gobelins. Chaque sorcier y a un coffre, et c'est sans doute l'un des endroits les plus sûrs au monde ! Il faudrait être fou pour essayer d'y voler que'que chose. Les gobelins n'ont pas leur pareil pour jeter des sorts, et en plus, c'est un véritable labyrinthe... On dit même qu'y a des dragons pour garder les coffres ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un dragon... Oui, vraiment, 'y a pas de meilleur endroit pour garder quelque chose en sécurité ! À part Poudlard, bien sûr.

Ah oui, bien sûr. Harry sourit bêtement.

- Direction la banque, alors !

* * *

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? =)_


	6. Le Chemin de Traverse : Partie 2 -3-

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, vos remarques, des critiques si possibles, ou simplement ce que vous en pensez.

N'hésitez pas non plus à signaler les fautes, coquilles et les **soucis de ponctuation** (j'ai remarqué que le site me mange tous les points-virgules, c'est très _pénible_... Dites-moi si jamais il en manque !)

**N.B.** : C'est la rentrée, j'ai repris la fac, préparation intensive pour le CAPES que je passe début novembre, donc le rythme d'écriture (et de publication) sera considérablement ralenti. Merci de votre compréhension.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le Secret de l'Avada Kedavra**

* * *

**Chapitre 3  
**

_**Le Chemin de Traverse  
**_

**Partie 2 : La Baguette Magique  
**

* * *

Gringotts, un haut bâtiment d'une blancheur éclatante, était situé au bout du Chemin de Traverse, dominant les boutiques alentour. Quelques marches de pierre claire, depuis les pavés de la rue, conduisaient à de grandes portes en bronze étincelantes. À côté se tenait un gobelin dans un uniforme écarlate : c'était une créature un peu plus petite que Harry, au crâne chauve, au nez et aux oreilles pointus. Il s'inclina sur leur passage. Il y avait de l'autre côté un grand hall illuminé de blanc, et deux autres portes, en argent cette fois-ci. Harry avait l'impression d'être dans un palais. Deux autres gobelins, dans le même uniforme, se tenaient de chaque côté. Ils leur ouvrirent les portes pour les laisser passer, et en franchissant le seuil, Harry put lire le poème luisant qui était gravé dans l'argent :

«_ Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir_

_Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir, _

_Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner, _

_De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer._

_Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain, _

_D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien, _

_Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse, _

_Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse._ »

- Comme je le disais, il faudrait être fou pour essayer de voler quelque chose ici, commenta sagement Hagrid.

Ils pénétrèrent ensuite dans une vaste salle, elle aussi toute de marbre. Sur un côté, il y avait un long comptoir auquel travaillait une centaine de gobelins, assis sur de hauts tabourets, écrivant dans de gros registres, pesant des pièces de monnaie sur d'élégantes balances de cuivre, ou encore examinant des pierres précieuses à la loupe. De l'autre côté se succédaient de nombreuses autres portes, moins imposantes toutefois que celles de l'entrée et du hall. Elles étaient trop nombreuses pour essayer de les compter, et certaines d'entre elles s'ouvraient de temps en temps pour laisser passer des clients accompagnés d'autres gobelins.

Harry suivit Hagrid jusqu'au comptoir. La petite créature continua d'écrire dans son cahier de parchemins, et ils durent attendre qu'il ait terminé. Il posa la longue plume dans son pot, puis croisa ses très longs doigts sous son nez en pointe et leur demanda finalement :

- Que puis-je pour vous, messieurs ? d'une voix nasillarde.

Harry put constater qu'il avait de grandes dents pointues comme celles d'un requin. Décidément, les gobelins n'inspiraient pas vraiment confiance.

- Bonjour. Nous voudrions retirer un peu d'or du coffre de Mr Harry Potter, énonça Hagrid.

- Avez-vous la clé ? grinça le gobelin.

Hagrid fouilla dans ses poches avant d'en sortir une minuscule clé d'or. Harry nota mentalement qu'il lui faudrait la récupérer : il n'était pas question d'être dépendant de qui que ce soit au sujet de ses finances.

- J'ai aussi une lettre du Professeur Dumbledore, continua Hagrid en tendant la clé et ladite lettre. C'est au sujet de Vous-Savez-Quoi, dans le coffre numéro 713.

Le gobelin examina la clé, lut attentivement la lettre, et déclara enfin :

- Très bien. Je vais vous faire accompagner dans la salle des coffres. Gripsec ! appela-t-il ensuite, et un autre gobelin apparut près d'eux. Puis il retourna à ses papiers sans plus se préoccuper d'eux.

Ils suivirent le dénommé Gripsec vers l'une des portes.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, le Vous-Savez-Quoi dans le coffre 713 ? chuchota Harry, curieux.

- Peux pas t'le dire, répondit Hagrid sur le même ton en prenant un air mystérieux. C'est une mission secrète pour Poudlard. Pas l'droit d'en parler !

Ils arrivèrent dans un étroit couloir obscur, seulement éclairé par des torches. Le décor n'avait plus rien à voir avec le beau palais de marbre. Le passage était en pente raide, et une voie ferrée était installée au milieu. Le gobelin siffla, et un wagonnet métallique s'approcha pour venir s'arrêter devant eux dans un bruit de ferraille. Gripsec leur fit signe de monter dedans. Hagrid, à côté du garçon, déglutit bruyamment, et marmonna qu'il avait horreur de « ça ». Harry s'inquiéta un peu, songeant aux montagnes russes qu'il avait vu une fois dans une fête foraine qui s'était installé non loin de Privet Drive. Il s'y était promené, mais n'avait pu monter dans aucun manège puisque les Dursley ne lui confiait jamais d'argent – il y avait cependant croisé son cousin et sa bande, dans la maison fantôme et au stand de tir à la carabine. Peut-être qu'il allait pouvoir découvrir ce que ça faisait d'être dans une montagne russe...

Une fois qu'ils furent installés – non sans difficulté pour Hagrid – le wagonnet s'ébranla et suivit le chemin de fer. Hagrid n'avait pas exagéré en parlant de labyrinthe : ils parcoururent de nombreuses galeries tortueuses, tournant à droite et à gauche sans cesse. Gripsec, à l'avant, ne faisait rien, le wagonnet semblait bien connaître son chemin. Il continua ainsi, s'enfonçant avec ses occupants vers les profondeurs. Harry gardait les yeux grands ouverts malgré le vent glacial qui lui giflait le visage, à cause de la grande vitesse du chariot. Lorsqu'ils longèrent un immense lac souterrain, il voulut poser une question à Hagrid. Mais le géant avait le teint verdâtre et les mâchoires serrées, aussi Harry préféra-t-il ne pas l'obliger à répondre...

Enfin, le wagonnet s'arrêta, toujours dans un bruit infernal. Hagrid descendit prestement pour aller s'appuyer au mur le plus proche, les jambes flageolantes.

- Ça m'rend malade de voyager là-d'dans... marmonna-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Harry était d'accord, lui-même ayant trouvé le trajet éprouvant. Mais il avait trouvé cela très amusant malgré tout, et il songea que c'était certainement mieux qu'un simple manège.

Le gobelin s'approcha d'une petite porte dans la paroi rocheuse, et utilisa la petite clé dorée pour l'ouvrir. Un panache de fumée verte s'échappa de l'intérieur, et Harry dut se couvrir la bouche pour s'empêcher de tousser. Il agita la main devant ses yeux pour chasser la fumée plus rapidement. Lorsqu'il put voir clair à nouveau, il contempla avec stupéfaction l'intérieur du coffre.

Des monceaux de pièces d'or, d'argent et de bronze s'entassaient là-dedans, et Harry eut un mal fou à croire que tout cela était réellement à lui.

- Tout ça t'appartient, Harry ! confirma pourtant Hagrid d'un ton guilleret, quoique pas tout à fait débarrassé de sa nausée.

Ironiquement, les Dursley avaient toujours reproché à leur neveu de leur coûter trop cher. S'ils avaient su qu'une petite fortune l'attendait tranquillement dans les sous-sols de Londres... Harry hésita un peu, mais s'approcha finalement du tas le plus proche. Hagrid le suivit et se pencha vers lui expliquer :

- Les pièces en or sont des Gallions, celles en argent, des Mornilles, et les Noises sont en bronze. Il y a dix-sept Mornilles dans un Gallion, et vingt-neuf Noises dans une Mornille. Facile à s'rappeler, non ?

Il remplit une bourse en cuir noir avec grosses poignées de pièces d'or, d'argent et de bronze confondues, et la tendit à Harry.

- Et voilà ! Ça suffira pour tes courses... T'auras même de l'argent de poche pendant l'année. Fais-y attention. Et le reste, on le laisse dans le coffre. Maintenant, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le gobelin, au numéro 713, s'il vous plaît. Et si on pouvait aller un peu moins vite...

- Désolé, monsieur, répliqua Gripsec, la vitesse des wagonnets n'est pas réglable.

Ils repartirent donc à toute allure, et Hagrid dut garder une main sur sa bouche pendant le trajet jusqu'au coffre numéro 713. Le chariot s'enfonçait de plus en plus vers les profondeurs, et la température chutait en conséquence. Lorsqu'ils passèrent au-dessus d'un précipice, Harry voulut se pencher pour apercevoir le fond, mais Hagrid le ramena rapidement en arrière par la peau du cou.

La porte du coffre numéro 713 ne possédait pas de serrure.

- Restez en arrière, ordonna le gobelin en prenant un air suffisant.

Il toucha la porte du bout des doigts, et elle se volatilisa aussitôt sous les yeux écarquillés de Harry.

- Si quiconque d'autre qu'un gobelin essayait d'ouvrir cette porte, il serait aspiré au travers et resterait prisonnier de la chambre forte, indiqua fièrement Gripsec.

- Est-ce que vous vérifiez de temps en temps s'il n'y a pas quelqu'un à l'intérieur ? osa demander Harry.

- Tous les dix ans, environ, répondit le gobelin en souriant d'un air mauvais.

En voyant ses dents pointues, Harry eut l'impression de regarder le sourire d'un requin. Il réprima un frisson. Pour qu'elle ait une telle protection, la chambre forte devait contenir quelque chose de très important. Il fut un peu déçu de constater qu'elle est en réalité pratiquement vide. Seul un petit paquet grossièrement enveloppé dans du papier kraft était posé au milieu, à même le sol. Hagrid le ramassa et le fourra dans l'une de ses poches, bien à l'abri à l'intérieur de son manteau. Bien qu'il en meure d'envie, Harry ne posa pas de question : le géant avait un air très sérieux, et il ne lui dirait certainement pas ce que contenait le paquet.

- Allez, on retourne dans le wagonnet infernal... soupira-t-il.

Gripsec eut un ricanement discret et Harry sourit d'un air compatissant.

Après une nouvelle course infernale à travers les profondeurs de la banque, ils se retrouvèrent finalement au-dehors. Le soleil éclatant les obligea à cligner des yeux un moment avant d'y voir à nouveau correctement. Harry soupesa la bourse en cuir. Il se sentait pris d'une envie irrépressible de dépenser tout cet argent comme il en avait envie. Il se sentait riche, et peu importe combien pouvait valoir un gallion en livre sterling, il était bien certain que même Dudley n'avait jamais eu autant d'argent de poche de sa vie !

Hagrid arrêta Harry devant un magasin dont l'enseigne indiquait : « Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers ».

- Tu peux commencer par ton uniforme. Tu veux bien y aller seul ? demanda-t-il. Sa voix un peu tremblante et son teint pâle montraient clairement qu'il se sentait encore malade de leur escapades dans les sous-sols de la banque. J'vais aller prendre un r'montant au Chaudron Baveur... ces wagonnets sont une horreur...

Harry le regarda s'éloigner d'un pas lourd un peu hésitant. Il reporta finalement son attention sur la boutique et y entra. La propriétaire, Madame Guipure, était une petite sorcière replète et souriante, entièrement vêtue de mauve.

- C'est pour Poudlard, mon petit ? dit-elle aussitôt en le voyant, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de parler. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut ! Il y a un autre jeune homme qui est en train d'essayer son uniforme.

Harry regarda vers le fond du magasin où se tenait un garçon de son âge, perché sur un tabouret, tandis qu'une autre sorcière ajustait la robe noire qu'il avait revêtue. Harry suivit Madame Guipure et monta sur un autre tabouret. Elle lui fit enfiler une robe identique qu'elle entreprit ensuite d'ajuster à sa taille.

- Salut, fit le garçon à côté de lui. Tu vas à Poudlard, toi aussi ?

- Oui, répondit Harry, qui trouva la question un peu idiote. Madame Guipure avait parlé assez fort en disant « c'est pour Poudlard », non ?

- Mon père est en train de m'acheter mes livres dans le magasin d'à côté, et ma mère est allée me chercher les ingrédients chez l'apothicaire, continua le garçon d'une voix traînante. Ensuite, je compte les emmener faire un tour du côté des balais de course. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les élèves de première année n'auraient pas le droit d'avoir leur propre balai. J'arriverai bien à convaincre mon père de m'en acheter un et je m'arrangerai pour le faire passer en douce à l'école.

Sa façon de parler agaça Harry, et il ne put s'empêcher de comparer ce garçon à Dudley : un enfant probablement unique, habitué à voir ses moindres souhaits exaucés.

- Et toi, tu as un balai ? poursuivit le garçon.

- Non, dit Harry. Il se rappela avoir fait un rêve où il volait sur un balai. Ça lui avait plu. Peut-être devait-il envisager d'apprendre...

- Tu joues au Quidditch ?

- Non, répéta Harry, bien que le mot « Quidditch » éveille une sorte de joie en lui. Le « Quidditch » nécessitait-il de voler sur un balai ?

- Moi, oui. Mon père dit que ce serait un scandale si je n'étais pas sélectionné dans l'équipe. Tu sais dans quelle maison tu seras ?

Oui, il ressemblait de plus en plus à Dudley. Madame Guipure lui demanda de lever les bras et il s'exécuta.

- Aucune idée, fit Harry, qui commençait à être agacé. Le ton du garçon se voulait hautain, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. En plus, il se sentait contrarié de ne pas comprendre de quoi il parlait.

- En fait, on ne peut pas vraiment savoir avant d'être sur place. Mais moi, je suis sûr d'aller à Serpentard, toute ma famille y a toujours été. Tu t'imagines, se retrouver à Poufsouffle ? Je préférerais m'en aller tout de suite !

Harry songea que le garçon aimait parler, tout simplement. Peut-être avait-il l'habitude de monologuer devant ses parents faussement attentifs. Il était certainement enfant unique. Par contre, les deux noms lui rappelaient quelque chose.

- Et les deux autres ? demanda-t-il.

- Et bien, j'imagine que Serdaigle ne doit pas être si mal, répondit aussitôt le garçon, comme l'espérait Harry. C'est quand même la maison de l'intelligence, après tout. Mais Griffondor, c'est sûrement pire que Poufsouffle ! Ce serait une honte que j'y atterrisse, mon père me retirerait de l'école immédiatement.

Harry hocha la tête, prenant un air compréhensif. Ainsi donc, les élèves de Poudlard étaient répartis dans quatre maisons, et elles avaient apparemment des critères de sélection. Il savait déjà que c'était l'intelligence pour Serdaigle. Harry doutait un peu d'être envoyé à Serdaigle... Poufsouffle et Griffondor ne semblaient pas avoir bonne réputation, du moins, d'après l'avis de l'autre garçon.

- Mais ça ne se produira pas, assurait-il d'ailleurs avec arrogance. Aucun Malefoy n'a jamais été ailleurs qu'à Serpentard.

Et il semblait vraiment fier de ce fait. Le nom Malefoy s'agita plus fortement encore que « Quidditch », et Harry tourna mécaniquement la tête pour mieux regarder son interlocuteur. Il avait des cheveux d'un blond très clair, le teint pâle, un nez en pointe, et des yeux d'un gris orageux. Le visage souriant avec orgueil en face de lui se transforma en un rictus terrifié l'espace d'une seconde. Harry détourna la tête d'un geste naturel, reportant son attention sur ses pieds, où Madame Guipure s'activait toujours. Mais intérieurement, il savait maintenant qu'il avait connu ce garçon. Le flash qu'il venait d'avoir le montrait beaucoup plus âgé, adolescent ou adulte. Il y avait également beaucoup de peur dans ses yeux à ce moment-là, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à se souvenir pourquoi. C'était d'ailleurs sans doute mieux qu'il ne se souvienne pas... Son cœur affolé le lui confirmait.

- Oh, dis-donc, regarde un peu ce bonhomme ! dit soudain Malefoy avec un signe de tête en direction de la vitrine du magasin.

C'était Hagrid. Quand il vit que Harry le regardait, il lui montra les deux grosses crèmes glacées qu'il tenait à la main, lui expliquant d'un geste qu'il ne pouvait pas entrer.

- C'est Hagrid, fit Harry, pas mécontent d'avoir enfin quelque chose à répondre aux questions du garçon. Il travaille à Poudlard, c'est le garde-chasse.

- Ah oui, j'en ai entendu parler, dit Malefoy avec une grimace significative, mais sa curiosité fut plus forte que son envie de monologuer sur ce qu'avait bien pu lui raconter son père. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec toi ? Où sont tes parents ?

- Ils sont morts, répondit Harry avec froideur, espérant faire taire les questions.

- Oh, désolé, dit l'autre qui n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout. Mais ils étaient de notre monde, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ils étaient sorciers, si c'est ce que tu veux dire, répliqua sèchement Harry.

Mais Malefoy ne comprit pas l'agacement dans sa voix, et se mit à expliquer pourquoi seuls les enfants venant d'une famille sorcière devaient avoir le droit d'aller à Poudlard, et pas les autres. Harry fronça le nez en l'écoutant. Ça semblait vraiment injuste pour les enfants venant d'une famille moldue...

- Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ? demanda le blond au moment où Madame Guipure annonçait : Et voilà, c'est fait, mon petit !

Harry sauta du tabouret immédiatement, saisissant l'occasion de mettre fin à cette conversation déplaisante. Il prit le paquet contenant ses vêtements que lui tendit Madame Guipure, paya rapidement et quitta la boutique.

- On se reverra à Poudlard ! lança la voix traînante de Malefoy derrière lui.

Il rejoignit Hagrid dans la rue, et ils marchèrent un peu au hasard le temps de manger leur glace. Harry ne parla pas beaucoup pendant ce temps, plongé dans ses pensées.

- Quoi de neuf ? demanda le géant.

- Rien, mentit Harry. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il avait eu un nouveau flash et qu'il essayait désespérément de se rappeler du souvenir qui y était lié dans son ancienne vie...

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une boutique qui vendait du parchemin et toutes sortes de plumes d'oiseaux destinées à écrire. Harry acheta des plumes d'oie conventionnelles, mais il craqua pour de l'encre qui pouvait changer de couleur en écrivant.

Ils allèrent ensuite à la libraire « Fleury et Bott » pour acheter les manuels scolaires. Dans toute la boutique, les livres s'entassaient jusqu'au plafond, et il y en avait une variété incroyable : certains étaient très gros et recouverts de cuir de toutes les couleurs, d'autres étaient aussi minuscules qu'un timbre-poste et recouverts de soie. Beaucoup étaient remplis de symboles étranges et quelques uns ne contenaient que des pages blanches. Harry était aux anges, et il finit par décider de commencer à dépenser son argent de poche dans cette boutique. En plus des manuels obligatoires pour l'école, il fit l'acquisition d'un exemplaire de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_, du _Quidditch à travers les Âges_, de Kennilworthy Whisp, et du _Sorts et contre-sorts_ de Vindictus Viridian. Hagrid avait essayé de le dissuader, arguant qu'il trouverait ces livres à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, mais Harry avait insisté en mentionnant brièvement sa conversation avec le garçon blond du magasin de Madame Guipure, quand il lui avait parlé du Quidditch. Hagrid eut un air dépité.

- Nom d'un vampire ! J'avais oublié que t'es au courant de rien... Bon, bon, prends c'que tu veux.

Harry ressortit très fier de son premier véritable achat.

- J'aimerai bien jeter un sort à Dudley, fit-il rêveusement en désignant le _Sort et contre-sorts_ qui dépassait un peu du gros sac.

- Ce s'rait amusant, concéda Hagrid, mais il vaut mieux éviter d'faire d'la magie en terrain moldu. Pour le secret, tu vois. D'toute façon, les sorciers mineurs n'ont pas l'droit d'faire de la magie en dehors de l'école.

Harry afficha une moue déçue pour la forme, mais il comprenait.

Il acquit également le matériel de préparation de potions : le chaudron en étain, les fioles de verre, et une jolie balance pour peser les ingrédients. Les ingrédients eux-même furent l'objet de l'arrêt suivant. En dépit de l'odeur infecte qui régnait dans la boutique de l'apothicaire, Harry fut fasciné par les nombreuses substances que contenaient tonneaux, bocaux et autres bacs. Certains, comme des plumes et des serres d'oiseaux, et des crochets de serpents, étaient accrochés au plafond et se balançaient doucement au-dessus de leur tête. Pendant que Hagrid demandait au vendeur de lui fournir les ingrédients de base nécessaire en première année, Harry examinait d'un peu plus près les bacs disposés derrière une vitrine au comptoir. Les étiquettes indiquaient « cornes de licornes, 21 Gallions pièce », et « yeux de scarabées, 5 Noises la poignée ».

- Comment est-ce que vous récoltez tout ça ? lança-t-il dans les airs.

Le vendeur allait répondre par une réplique ironique sur le traitement des animaux, mais en remarquant qui avait posé la question, il se contenta d'une grimace significative et d'un vague haussement d'épaules. Harry connaissait déjà la réponse, mais n'avait pu s'empêcher de poser la question malgré tout. Il reporta un regard de pitié vers les minuscules yeux noirs devant lui. Hagrid récupéra la boite de bois destinée à conserver les ingrédients, légèrement mal à l'aise, et ils sortirent de la boutique.

Il acheta enfin le télescope dans un magasin de matériel d'astronomie, et il ne manqua plus que la baguette magique.

- Il faut aussi que j't'offre un cadeau, dit Hagrid. C'ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, non ?

- Oh, vous... vous n'êtes pas obligé, balbutia Harry en rougissant, bien qu'intérieurement, il se sentait bondir de joie.

- J'sais bien, mais j'veux t'offrir un animal. Pas un crapaud, c'est plus à la mode, on s'moquerait d'toi. Ni un chat, j'suis allergique aux poils de chat. Je vais t'acheter un hibou. Tous les enfants veulent des hiboux. Ils sont très utiles, on peut s'en servir pour le courrier.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Harry quitta l'animalerie magique avec une grande cage dans laquelle dormait paisiblement une magnifique chouette au plumage de neige. Harry nota distraitement qu'il avait à présent le fin mot de son histoire (c'était bien de vrais hiboux qui portaient le courrier) tout en bégayant ses remerciements envers Hagrid.

- C'est rien, répondit celui-ci d'un ton bourru. Ça m'fait plaisir... ! Et maintenant, il reste plus qu'à aller chez Ollivander, la meilleure boutique de baguettes magiques que j'connaisse. Il te faut c'qu'y a d'mieux, après tout...

La boutique en question était étroite et plutôt délabrée. Au-dessus de la porte, des lettres d'or à la peinture écaillée indiquaient : « Ollivander – Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C. ». Harry tiqua sur la date, et observa la vitrine. Derrière le verre poussiéreux, une simple baguette était exposée, posée sur un coussin aux couleurs passées. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, une clochette retentit au fond du magasin. L'intérieur était minuscule. Une petite chaise de bois était postée dans un coin, réservée aux clients, et Hagrid s'y assit pour attendre. Harry regarda autour de lui : des milliers de boîtes rectangulaires s'entassaient jusqu'au plafond. En repensant à la librairie, il songea que les sorciers ne savaient décidément pas organiser leur espace, mais sans doute pouvaient-ils ranger facilement leur désordre avec un sort. Il se sentit intimidé. La poussière et le silence du lieu semblaient cacher une magique secrète qui le fit frissonner.

- Bonjour, dit une voix douce.

Harry eut un sursaut effrayé, et Hagrid se leva prestement, faisant craquer bruyamment la mince petite chaise.

Mr Ollivander était arrivé sans bruit devant eux. Ses grands yeux pâles semblaient briller dans la pénombre.

- Bonjour, répondit Harry, vaguement mal à l'aise. Il se dégageait du vieil homme la même impression de puissance cachée que celle des boîtes.

- Ah, oui, oui, bien sûr, dit l'homme. Je pensais bien que j'allais vous voir bientôt, Harry Potter. Vous avez les yeux de votre mère. Je me souviens quand elle est venue acheter sa première baguette, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier, 25,6 centimètres, bois de saule, souple et rapide. Excellente pour les enchantements.

Mr Ollivander s'approcha lentement de lui. Harry dût se forcer à ne pas reculer malgré l'angoissant regard argenté fixé sur lui.

- Votre père, en revanche, avait préféré une baguette d'acajou, 27,5 centimètres. Flexible. Un peu plus puissante et remarquablement efficace pour les métamorphoses. Enfin, quand je dis que votre père l'avait préféré... en réalité, c'est bien entendu la baguette qui choisit son maître.

L'homme était à présent si près du garçon que leur nez se touchaient presque. Harry était tendu et déglutit lorsqu'un long doigt blanc se leva pour venir effleurer la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

- Ah, c'est ici que... J'en suis désolé, mais c'est moi qui ai vendu la baguette responsable de cette cicatrice, continua-t-il de sa voix douce. 33,5 centimètres, en bois d'if. Une baguette puissante, très puissante, et entre des mains maléfiques... Si j'avais su ce que cette baguette allait faire en sortant d'ici...

Le vieil homme hocha doucement la tête, puis s'éloigna enfin du garçon pour se tourner vers Hagrid. Harry poussa un discret soupir de soulagement pendant que Mr Ollivander interrogeait le géant sur sa propre baguette (bois de chêne, 40 centimètres, plutôt flexible). Il apprit avec étonnement que Hagrid avait été renvoyé de l'école et sa baguette cassée en deux. Il se demanda pour quelle raison, tout en notant que son ami avait resserré les mains sur le parapluie rose.

- Bien, revenons à vous Mr Potter. Voyons un peu... Il sortit un mètre ruban de sa poche tout en demandant : De quelle main tenez-vous la baguette ?

- Je... je suis droitier, fit Harry, étonné par la question. Il n'était pas censé avoir déjà manipulé une baguette auparavant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tendez le bras.

Harry s'exécuta, et le mètre ruban s'activa alors à prendre les mesures, de l'épaule jusqu'au bout des doigts, puis du poignet jusqu'au coude, puis de l'épaule jusqu'aux pieds, puis du genou à l'aisselle, et puis le tour de tête... Pendant ce temps, Mr Ollivander expliquait :

- Chaque baguette de chez Ollivander renferme des substances magiques très puissantes, Mr Potter. Nous utilisons du poil de licorne, des plumes de phénix ou des ventricule de cœur de dragon. Et de même qu'on ne trouve pas deux licornes, deux dragons ou deux phénix exactement semblables, il n'existe pas deux baguettes de chez Ollivander qui soient identiques. J'ajoute, bien entendu, qu'aucune autre baguette magique ne vous donnera de résultats aussi satisfaisants que les nôtres.

Il était allé chercher plusieurs boîtes disposées sur les étagères, pendant que le ruban continuait à prendre toutes sortes de mesures. Harry faillit éternuer lorsqu'il se posa sous son nez pour mesurer l'écartement de ses narines...

- Ça ira comme ça, fit Mr Ollivander, et le mètre ruban tomba en petit tas sur le sol tandis qu'il déposait les boîtes sur la chaise. Il en ouvrit une et présenta un long morceau de bois sculpté devant Harry. Essayez celle-ci, Mr Potter, proposa-t-il. Elle est en bois de hêtre et contient un ventricule de dragon, 22,5 centimètres. Très flexible, agréable à tenir en main. Prenez-la et agitez-la un peu.

Harry obéit avec un peu d'hésitation. La baguette était chaude entre ses doigts, et il l'agita dans les airs en se sentant parfaitement ridicule. Mr Ollivander la lui arracha presque aussitôt des mains et lui en proposa une autre.

- Bois d'érable et plume de phénix, 17,5 centimètres, très flexible. Essayez...

Harry l'attrapa, mais à peine avait-il fait un geste que le vieil homme la lui reprit aussitôt.

- Non, plutôt celle-ci : bois d'ébène et crin de licorne, 21,25 centimètres, très souple. Allez-y, essayez.

Harry l'essaya, puis une autre également, et encore une autre. Il ne comprenait pas ce que cherchait Mr Ollivander, mais bientôt, il y eut un monticule de baguettes magiques posé sur la petite chaise de bois mince. Apparemment, aucune ne convenait.

- Un client difficile, commenta Mr Ollivander d'un air satisfait en revenant avec de nouvelles boîtes. Mais nous finirons bien par trouver celle qui vous convient, Mr Potter. (Et il semblait prendre cela comme un défi personnel, se dit Harry.) Voyons celle-ci. Une combinaison originale : bois de houx et plume de phénix, 27,5 centimètres. Facile à manier, très souple.

Harry la prit, et à peine l'avait-il effleurée qu'il ressentit un frisson de chaleur se répandre le long de son bras.

_C'est elle_, se dit-il. Ou plutôt, _c'était_ elle. La chaleur qu'il ressentait en la tenant lui était familière, mais elle semblait également étrange, comme maladroite, faible. Lorsqu'il l'agita, la baguette crachota difficilement quelques étincelles rouges. Harry eut un sourire nostalgique. Il sentait, il _savait_, que cette baguette avait été la sienne, mais elle ne lui convenait plus. Pas dans cette nouvelle vie.

Mr Ollivander eut l'air intrigué. Hagrid avait applaudi avec joie lorsque la baguette avait produit quelques pâles étincelles, mais le vieil homme secouait la tête de droite à gauche. Ce n'était probablement pas la réaction attendue. Il récupéra la baguette en marmonnant pour lui-même :

- Étrange... vraiment très étrange...

- Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? osa demander Harry.

- Hm ? fit le vieux sorcier, sortant de ses pensées. Oh, rien. J'avais pensé que cette baguette pourrait vous convenir, mais ce n'est visiblement pas le cas. Ce n'est pas grave, Mr Potter, nous allons bien finir par trouver... Étrange, vraiment étrange...

Harry fronça les sourcils en se demandant quel mystère se cachait derrière cette baguette. Il avait le sentiment que quelque chose d'important venait de se produire, et qu'il l'avait raté. En lui jetant un coup d'œil, il remarqua que Hagrid semblait également un peu perdu, mais observait l'échange avec attention. Harry laissa ses questions de côté pour attraper la nouvelle baguette que Mr Ollivander lui tendait.

- Voyons celle-ci. Bois d'acacia et plume de phénix, 26,75 centimètres, assez souple. Allez-y...

Et les essais recommencèrent. Mr Ollivander semblait avoir décidé que les plumes de phénix lui répondaient mieux que le crin de licorne ou le cœur de dragon. Harry ne savait pas comment il l'avait décidé, mais il ne faisait maintenant varier que le bois des baguettes. Il manipula ainsi de l'aulne, du cèdre, du cyprès, de l'ébène à nouveau, du mélèze, du noyer noir, du pin et du sapin, du séquoia puis du sorbier, et même du tremble. Il ne les retint cependant pas tous, et seule la baguette de sorbier produisit quelques maigres étincelles vertes lorsqu'il la fit siffler dans les airs.

Finalement, Mr Ollivander arrêta ses allers-retours de l'étagère vers la chaise et annonça gravement :

- J'ai bien peur, Mr Potter, que ce soit la dernière baguette contenant une plume de phénix que j'ai à vous proposer.

Il lui présenta alors, dans son écrin, une baguette en bois clair brillant comme de la nacre. Harry eut du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait de vrai bois. Elle était droite, comme à peu près toutes les autres baguettes qu'il avait pu voir, avec une poignée légèrement sculptée.

- Pour tout vous avouer, continua Mr Ollivander, je n'imaginais pas, quand j'ai réalisé cette baguette, que j'aurai un jour l'occasion de l'offrir à un client. Elle est en bois de frêne et contient la plume d'un phénix. 28 centimètres, solide et très souple. Je vous en prie, essayez-la.

Harry la saisit, intrigué par le ton révérencieux du vieil homme, et fut entièrement envahi par une agréable et intense sensation de chaleur. Peu importe quels mystères elle pouvait également cacher, cette fois, c'était la bonne. Il la leva bien haut et l'abaissa d'un geste sec, faisant siffler l'air. De son extrémité jaillit alors une fontaine d'étincelles d'une chaude couleur dorée.

Hagrid battit des mains en s'exclamant de joie : « Bravo, Harry ! Bravo ! »

Mr Ollivander resta ébahi un instant, puis hocha la tête en signe de satisfaction.

- Mes félicitations, Mr Potter...

Mais pendant qu'il emballait la boîte contenant la baguette dans du papier kraft, il garda un air songeur. Finalement, Harry lui posa la question.

- Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais qu'a-t-elle de si spécial, cette baguette ?

Le vieux sorcier le fixa un instant de son regard de brume avant de déclarer doucement :

- Je me souviens très bien du phénix qui m'a offert la plume que contient cette baguette, Mr Potter. Une créature extraordinaire, en de nombreux points. Les phénix ne peuvent pas communiquer par le langage, mais lorsque j'ai reçu cette plume, j'ai parfaitement compris qu'il me revenait la mission de trouver le compagnon idéal à la baguette que j'allais créer avec elle. J'espère simplement, Mr Potter, que vous saurez être digne du cadeau de ce noble animal...

Harry hocha lentement la tête, de manière presque solennelle. Il paya les sept Gallions que coûtait la baguette. Le regard inquisiteur de Mr Ollivander lui brûla la nuque tandis qu'il sortait de la boutique en compagnie de Hagrid, dans un silence pesant.

* * *

_« Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers », Chapitre 5 : Le Chemin de Traverse.  
_

_Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? =)  
_

_Petit jeu : pourquoi une telle baguette pour Harry ? Le premier qui trouve aura droit à un bonus, une scène coupée entre le chapitre 2 et 3 ! Ça tente quelqu'un ?  
_


	7. En Route vers Poudlard -4-

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, vos remarques, des critiques si possibles, ou simplement ce que vous en pensez.

N'hésitez pas non plus à signaler les fautes, coquilles et les soucis de ponctuation.

**N.B.** : Ça y est, les écrits sont passés. Ensuite, je me suis reposée. Et j'ai finalement écrit ce chapitre en deux jours (comme quoi, le repos, y a que ça d'vrai !). Croisez les doigts pour moi, et profitez bien de ce chapitre, parce que maintenant, j'attaque la préparation de mon stage ! (et oui, c'est la dernière année, y a trop de boulot !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le Secret de l'Avada Kedavra**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : En Route vers Poudlard  
**

**Partie 1 : La Salle du Temps**

* * *

Allongé sur le lit de sa petite chambre, Harry faisait tournoyer sa nouvelle baguette magique entre ses doigts. Plongé dans ses pensées, il regardait le plafond écaillé sans vraiment le voir, et un léger pli au-dessus de son nez indiquait son inquiétude.

Après avoir fini ses achats sur le Chemin de Traverse, Hagrid avait accepté de le laisser flâner entre les boutiques, et avait patiemment répondu à toutes les questions qu'il posait. Ils avaient ensuite déjeuné au Chaudron Baveur, et Harry avait été déçu de voir qu'on y servait du ragoût tout-à-fait ordinaire. Il aurait aimé découvrir des spécialités culinaires sorcières. Il avait fini par une énorme glace avec plein de parfums différents, conseillée par Hagrid, qui s'était pour sa part contenté d'un petit thé à la menthe, « pour digérer » avait-il dit. À la fin du repas, vers deux heures de l'après-midi, ils avait repris la cheminée de l'auberge pour rentrer à Privet Drive.

L'oncle Vernon était dans le salon à ce moment-là, et son hurlement avait dû s'entendre dans tout le quartier lorsqu'ils étaient sortis brusquement de la cheminée dans un nuage de flammes vertes. Hagrid avait haussé les épaules, aidé Harry à monter ses nouvelles affaires dans sa chambre, et avait finalement pris congé. Harry l'avait à nouveau remercié de son aide, et le géant était parti, par la porte d'entrée cette fois-ci, lui promettant qu'ils se reverraient à Poudlard.

Quand Harry était retourné jeté un œil dans le salon, son oncle était toujours dans la même position, affalé dans le canapé – qui était resté légèrement plié au milieu – le teint verdâtre. Harry n'avait pas osé se faire remarquer.

Depuis, il avait passé deux semaines cloîtré dans sa chambre.

Lorsque Vernon avait repris ses esprits, il lui avait clairement signifié qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ne se retrouve pas sous le nez de son oncle jusqu'à la rentrée. Harry avait jugé préférable d'obéir. Il sortait en catimini à l'heure du déjeuner, pendant que les Dursleys étaient tous dans la salle à manger, chipant au passage un ou deux billets dans le portefeuille de son oncle. Il rentrait au moment du dîner, et attendait qu'ils soient tous endormis pour descendre à la cuisine discrètement. De ce côté-là, ça se passait plutôt bien. Le reste du temps, sur un banc du parc ou sur son lit, il lisait ses livres scolaires. Il avait d'ailleurs dévoré l'_Histoire de Poudlard_ et le _Quidditch_ en seulement cinq jours.

Dans sa chambre, il avait installé la cage de sa chouette sur la table qui servait de bureau, devant la fenêtre. Il laissait les deux ouvertes afin que le bel oiseau puisse aller et venir à sa guise. Il avait pris quelques jours pour lui chercher un nom, et elle avait finalement accepté Hedwige, qu'il avait trouvé dans son livre d'Histoire de la Magie. Hedwige passait l'essentiel de sa journée à dormir, perchée dans sa cage, et le soir venu, elle sortait chasser. Harry la guettait chaque matin lorsqu'elle rentrait, tenant parfois entre ses serres le cadavre d'un rongeur. Il prenait soin de nettoyer après son repas, car sa tante Pétunia ne passait jamais faire le ménage dans sa chambre, et il ne tenait pas à dormir dans les odeurs des restes de souris.

Une petite routine s'installa rapidement, rythmée par ses lectures et les allées et venues de la chouette blanche.

C'était la raison de ses inquiétudes ce matin-là : Hedwige n'était pas rentrée depuis trois jours.

Allongé sur son lit, triturant nerveusement tout ce qui passait entre ses mains (en ce moment, sa baguette magique), il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer les pires scénarios possibles. Hedwige avait-elle été attaquée ? Par un renard, ou un voisin sadique ? Avait-elle été percutée par une voiture ? Était-elle blessée, en train d'agoniser quelque part aux alentours ? Il n'avait pas osé s'inquiéter le premier jour, se disant après tout que ce n'était qu'un animal, qu'elle avait peut-être trouver un tronc d'arbre à habiter. Le lendemain, il avait fouillé le parc toute la journée, et n'était rentré qu'après le coucher des Dursleys. Le troisième jour, sans aucune idée de l'endroit où chercher, il avait tourné en rond dans sa chambre à se ronger les sangs. Il espérait, même si ça lui faisait beaucoup de peine, qu'elle s'était contenté de partir, de retourner vivre sa vie d'oiseau sauvage, en bonne santé. Épuisé d'inquiétude, il s'était laissé tomber sur son lit, avait attrapé sa baguette sur la table de chevet, et n'avait plus bougé, ne pouvant plus tenir debout mais incapable de dormir.

Il fixait donc intensément le plafond, sans se rendre compte que sa baguette émettait parfois quelques étincelles pourpres lorsque ses pensées se tournaient vers une hypothèse particulièrement dramatique. La troisième nuit fut la plus longue qu'il ait jamais vécue. Il s'endormit malgré lui. Son sommeil fut tellement agité et peu reposant que lorsqu'il se réveilla, il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi du tout.

Il manqua de tomber de son lit quand un doux hululement le fit alors sursauter.

- Hedwige ! s'écria-t-il.

La belle chouette était revenue, tranquillement perchée sur le dossier de la chaise. Éperdu de soulagement, Harry se précipita vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Hedwige écarquilla ses grands yeux jaunes et agita ses pattes en poussant un hululement de protestation, mais se laissa malgré tout faire avec bonne volonté. Elle écouta silencieusement le garçon murmurer à quel point il s'était inquiété et qu'elle lui avait manqué. Lorsqu'il la relâcha enfin, elle se percha sur son épaule et lui mordilla gentiment l'oreille pour le rassurer.

Continuant de caresser les plumes soyeuses de l'oiseau, Harry tourna les yeux vers la cage, puis la table, et son regard tomba enfin sur le petit paquet.

- Hedwige... C'est ça, que tu es allée chercher ? C'est pour ça que tu as été absente si longtemps ? demanda-t-il en attrapant l'objet. La chouette hulula doucement en réponse, comme pour s'excuser d'avoir inquiété son jeune maître.

Harry déchira le papier brun et découvrit à l'intérieur une petite clé. Il la prit et l'examina avec curiosité. Elle ressemblait un peu à la clé de son coffre à Gringotts, de la même taille, dorée également, et surtout, finement ouvragée. Des arabesques étaient gravées le long de la tige, et si le côté destiné à entrer dans une serrure était tout-à-fait banal, l'autre en revanche était incroyablement compliqué. En la faisant tourner entre ses doigts, Harry se dit que cela ressemblait un peu à un sablier, quoique très alambiqué.

- De qui ça vient, Hedwige ? demanda-t-il à la chouette sur son épaule. Celle-ci ne répondit bien évidemment pas. Les yeux fermés, elle somnolait.

Renonçant à réfléchir, et trop fatigué par les derniers jours, le jeune garçon se laissa tomber sur la chaise et colla sa joue contre le ventre chaud de l'oiseau.

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸  
m m

Après cet épisode, la routine s'était à nouveau installée, au grand soulagement de Harry. Hedwige avait maintenant pris l'habitude de se poser sur son épaule et se laisser câliner quelques instants avant de partir à la chasse, ou s'endormir dans sa cage. Sa manière, sans doute, de se faire pardonner son absence et lui assurer qu'elle ne le quitterait pas. Harry en était heureux, et adorait ces moments privilégiés entre eux. Ses contacts avec les Dursleys, en revanche, étaient toujours réduits au minimum syndical, ce qui lui arrangeait bien la vie, même si manger des sandwichs tous les midis commençait à le lasser. Son oncle n'avait toujours rien dit au sujet des billets qu'il lui volait, mais peut-être ne s'en était-il simplement pas encore aperçu. Et Harry espérait qu'il serait déjà parti pour Poudlard lorsqu'il s'en rendrait compte...

Tout en continuant à lire ses livres d'école – il avait fini les manuels de métamorphose et d'enchantement, et attaquait maintenant celui des animaux magiques – Harry s'interrogeait sur la petite clé dorée que sa chouette lui avait ramenée. Que pouvait-elle bien ouvrir, et surtout, qui avait pu la confier à Hedwige ?

Un soir, alors qu'il venait de souhaiter un bon appétit à la chouette blanche, avant qu'elle s'envole dans la nuit, il passa un long moment à jouer avec la clé, la faisant tourner entre ses doigts. Il s'assit sur son lit, et son regard tomba sur la baguette magique posée sur la table de chevet, juste à côté du réveil-matin.

- Elle aussi, elle a des secrets, souffla-t-il en se rappelant les étranges paroles de Mr Ollivander. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien cacher ?

- Pas grand chose d'extraordinaire, j'en ai peur.

Harry fit un bond en entendant la voix. Devant lui se tenait le Gardien, sous son apparence de vieil homme, qui lui souriait gentiment. Harry se rendit compte à cet instant qu'il n'était plus dans sa chambre.

Au lieu de cela, ils se trouvaient dans un endroit incroyable : une immense salle ronde, un peu sombre malgré de larges fenêtres à croisillons juste sous le plafond. Elle était entièrement encombrée de toutes sortes d'objets insolites, et partout où Harry posait les yeux, il ne pouvait voir que du bois de toutes les couleurs. Il y avait des commodes larges et hautes sculptées à outrance, recouverte de bibelots éparpillés, plus ou moins grands, plus ou moins gros, certains sous d'élégantes cloches de verre ou des vitrines rectangulaires, d'autres suspendus à une branche d'arbre tortueuse posée au milieu du reste. Au-dessus des meubles, les murs étaient invisibles derrière de grandes armoires ou de hautes étagères qui touchaient le plafond, ne laissant que juste un peu d'espace pour laisser les fenêtres visibles. Tout croulait pareillement sous les instruments sophistiqués et les curieux accessoires.

Étrangement, le lit sur lequel était assis Harry n'avait pas changé, tout comme la chaise bancale où s'était installé le Gardien.

- Où... où sommes-nous ?

- Dans la salle du temps, sourit le vieil homme.

À ces mots, Harry regarda plus attentivement la multitude d'objets autour de lui : il y avait d'innombrables sabliers, de toutes les formes imaginables possibles. Certaines étaient même totalement improbables, et le sable ne semblait pouvoir s'écouler que par magie. Il y avait une collection d'horloges, de montres et de pendules, des mécanismes les plus simples aux plus sophistiqués. Certains objets, dont la fonction restait floue, permettaient des jeux d'eau qui s'écoulait ici et là avec beaucoup de précision. Harry n'avait qu'une vague idée de ce à quoi pouvaient bien servir toutes ces choses, mais il trouva tout cela fabuleux. Un petit rire amusé le tira de sa contemplation, et il reporta son attention sur le Gardien en face de lui.

- Si cela t'intéresse, je pourrai te montrer comment ils fonctionnent, proposa-t-il.

- Vous voulez dire que je pourrai revenir ici ? s'enthousiasma Harry.

- Évidemment ! Après tout, tu en as la clé, maintenant.

Harry baissa les yeux sur la petite clé dorée qu'il tenait toujours.

- C'est Hedwige qui me l'a donnée... réfléchit-il. Et c'est vous qui l'avez donnée à Hedwige ?

- En quelque sorte, éluda le Gardien.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, pendant lesquelles ils purent écouter les tics-tacs des pendules qui résonnaient doucement dans la haute salle.

- Comment ai-je fait pour arriver ici ? interrogea curieusement Harry. J'avais la clé en main, mais je n'ai rien fait avec...

- Il suffit de la tenir et de souhaiter très fort venir ici.

- Mais je n'ai pas souhaité venir ici... ! protesta le garçon.

- Je sais, il fallait d'abord que je te montre le chemin, sourit le vieil homme.

Une horloge tarabiscotée se mit à tinter, et un petit oiseau mécanique fit le tour du cadran avant de retourner à l'intérieur.

- Parlons maintenant de ta baguette magique, dit le Gardien, ramenant l'attention du garçon sur lui.

Harry quitta l'horloge extravagante des yeux et chercha ladite baguette, mais elle était restée dans sa chambre à Privet Drive.

- Ce n'est pas grave, mon garçon. Nous pouvons en discuter simplement.

- Je me demandais pourquoi Mr Ollivander a dit ces choses étranges à son sujet, répondit distraitement Harry, regardant toujours autour de lui. Il y avait décidément trop de choses intéressantes dans cette pièce pour qu'il reste concentré très longtemps.

- Raconte-moi, demanda le Gardien.

Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de se concentrer et ramena son regard sur le vieil homme, tentant de se rappeler les mots du vendeur de baguettes.

- Il a dit que le phénix qui avait donné la plume était extraordinaire et noble, et qu'il lui avait offert une plume pour qu'il fabrique une baguette avec. Aussi, son bois est très blanc et brillant. Je crois que c'est du frêne. Et elle fait vingt-huit centimètres, récita-t-il.

Il s'attendait à ce que le Gardien lui explique en quoi ce phénix était spécial, mais il le vit froncer les sourcils avec inquiétude.

- Vraiment... ? Ta baguette est en bois de frêne ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

Le vieil homme ne répondit pas, se frottant le menton d'un air soucieux. Harry se sentit rougir : qu'y avait-il de mal à avoir une baguette en frêne ?

- Y a-t-il d'autres baguettes qui ont réagi quand tu les as essayées ?

- Euh... oui. Je suppose que c'était celle que j'avais avant. Je veux dire, dans la première boucle. Je l'ai reconnue : c'était du houx avec une plume de phénix. Mr Ollivander a même trouvé étrange qu'elle ne m'aille pas. Mais elle ne pouvait plus m'aller, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Gardien ne répondit pas, son air inquiet s'était accentué. Harry continua cependant :

- Et il y en a eu une autre, mais je ne m'en rappelle pas... Elle avait aussi une plume de phénix, mais je ne me souviens pas du bois...

Le silence se prolongea, et le garçon n'osa plus parler. Le regard intensément sérieux du vieil homme commençait à l'inquiéter aussi. Les tics-tacs des pendules semblèrent soudain oppressants.

- Est-ce que c'est une mauvaise chose... ? finit par demander Harry d'une petite voix.

- Je suppose que c'est de ma faute, soupira enfin le Gardien en lâchant sa barbe. Je n'aurai sans doute pas dû venir te voir avant que tu n'aies été chercher ta baguette...

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Le fait que tu sois au courant change beaucoup de choses, Harry. Mais je ne pouvais faire autrement, je devais t'expliquer à quel point il est important de ne pas fermer la boucle une nouvelle fois.

- Je dois éviter d'être touché par un sort de mort, reformula le garçon.

- Oui... Je suppose que c'était prévisible, fit le vieil homme, bien qu'il semblât chagriné.

- Mais... ce n'est pas si grave que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, non, le rassura-t-il aussitôt. Le frêne est un bois très intéressant, très noble. Les baguettes en bois de frêne sont très fidèles à leur propriétaire, elles ne se laissent pas facilement utilisées par d'autres sorciers. Quant au phénix... J'ignore dans quelles circonstances Mr Ollivander a rencontré celui qui a fourni la plume de ta baguette, mais ces animaux sont rares et recherchés. Leurs plumes permettent d'obtenir des baguettes puissantes et souvent fidèles. Méfie-t'en, car elles peuvent également faire preuve d'initiatives et agir contre ton gré.

Harry écouta attentivement les explications, mais elles ne l'aidèrent pas à comprendre l'étrange discours du vendeur de baguettes au sujet du si extraordinaire phénix. Il devrait chercher la réponse ailleurs, à défaut de pouvoir directement interroger l'intéressé.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques instants de la baguette de frêne, et aussi des deux autres. Harry regrettait un peu la baguette de houx, et s'en confia au Gardien : il avait eu l'impression qu'elle avait été comme une amie pour lui, un objet conscient qui l'avait soutenu dans son ancienne vie. Il se sentait un peu triste de l'avoir laissée de côté, mais la baguette de frêne lui avait beaucoup mieux répondu : elle était parfaite pour le « nouveau lui ». Son interlocuteur confirma : Mr Ollivander ne se trompait jamais dans l'attribution des baguettes magiques à ses clients.

Le vieil homme reparla ensuite de la petite clé, insistant sur le fait que Harry ne devait pas hésiter à l'utiliser, où qu'il soit, et n'importe quand. Il lui conseilla également de la garder sur lui, discrètement.

- Au bout d'une chaîne, par exemple, fit-il en en décrochant une de l'un des sabliers suspendus à la branche tordue posée sur la commode à leur droite.

Harry sourit en y accrochant la clé, et passa le tout autour de son cou, la cachant soigneusement sous son tee-shirt. Il manqua de ce fait le regard attristé du Gardien à la vue du vieux vêtement délavé et deux fois trop grand pour lui...

Lorsque Harry se retrouva à nouveau dans sa chambre, il était soulagé et confiant. Grâce au petit objet qu'il sentait froid contre sa peau, il aurait à tout moment l'occasion de poser ses questions ou simplement de découvrir toutes les merveilles que recelait la salle du temps. Il attrapa aussitôt sa baguette. Bizarrement, il avait ressenti comme un manque lorsqu'il ne l'avait pas trouvée un peu plus tôt. Il s'arrangerait désormais pour toujours la conserver sur lui, à portée de main.

Son regard tomba sur le réveil posé sur la table de chevet. La baguette serrée dans sa main, il écarquilla les yeux.

- Potter ! cria la voix de son oncle, en même temps qu'il tapait contre la porte de la chambre. Éteins la lumière, garnement !

Il se dépêcha d'obéir, se changeant dans le noir avant de se mettre rapidement au lit. Sa respiration était rapide, à la fois anxieuse et excitée, ses yeux toujours grands ouverts derrière les lunettes rondes qu'il avait oubliées d'enlever.

Il ne s'était pas déroulé plus de trois minutes depuis qu'il avait souhaité un bon appétit à Hedwige.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : En Route vers Poudlard**

**Partie 2 : Le Poudlard Express**

* * *

Il volait. Encore. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était un peu différent. Il y avait de grandes ailes grises qui battaient l'air à sa gauche et à sa droite. Est-ce qu'il était un ange ? Curieux. Puis il s'aperçut que les ailes ne lui appartenaient pas : elles s'agitaient derrière ses jambes. Il serra les poings, agrippant les plumes soyeuses de la bête qui l'emportait toujours plus haut dans le ciel.

Il faisait déjà nuit, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, l'obscurité l'entoura brusquement. Il hoqueta quand le froid lui mordit la peau, son souffle se transformant en nuage blanc devant son visage. La bête fit un mouvement brusque et il se retrouva projeté dans les airs. L'obscurité avait la forme d'un immense molosse qui lui rappela vaguement le chien de la Tante Marge. Des yeux gris du chien-nuage, des silhouettes morbides s'échappèrent, leur longue robe en lambeaux voletant derrière elles tandis qu'elles volaient vers lui, à sa poursuite. Il sut que c'étaient elles qui provoquaient le froid, et il hurla lorsque des mains squelettiques cherchèrent à le saisir. Il leva les bras devant son visage, et tout cessa.

Il reprit son souffle avant d'oser rouvrir les yeux.

Devant lui s'étendaient de longues rangées de haies. Elles étaient sombres, mal taillées, et il émanait d'elles une étrange impression de malaise. Il regarda autour de lui : il était perdu au milieu d'un labyrinthe végétal. Apeuré, il se mit à courir, droit devant lui aussi longtemps qu'il le put, avant de prendre des chemins au hasard en tournant à gauche ou à droite. Derrière lui, l'obscurité le poursuivait, semblant s'amuser de sa lenteur. Il finit par se retrouver devant l'entrée d'un sous-terrain. Sans hésiter davantage, il s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Les créatures hideuses flottaient à sa suite, et malgré son souffle déjà erratique, il accéléra.

Le bruit d'une porte qui claque fut suffisamment saugrenu dans sa course pour l'inciter à ralentir. Quand il s'arrêta enfin, il vit derrière lui une immense porte ronde qui s'était refermée devant les créatures. Il se permit un soupir de soulagement : il semblait de nouveau en sécurité. Ne pouvant retourner d'où il venait, il se résolut à continuer sa route dans le sous-terrain. Il n'y avait plus de croisements, juste un couloir tortueux qui déboucha finalement sur une très grande salle. Devant lui, une montagne d'or.

Des milliers de pièces comme des Gallions, des pierres précieuses, des objets magnifiques, des coffres débordant de bijoux, tous s'entassaient en un gigantesque tas. Il masquait le bas d'une grande sculpture située juste derrière, taillée dans la paroi. Le visage de pierre était émacié, fin et chauve, il ressemblait vaguement à un singe. Il s'approcha encore, évitant de toucher à l'or qui s'étalait à ses pieds. Son regard fut attiré vers le haut, par un objet plus brillant que les autres : c'était une jolie coupe, dorée également, finement travaillée, avec une lettre gravée sur le bol. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il se mit à escalader l'entassement, ne remarquant même pas que les Gallions se multipliaient à son contact. Les yeux du visage de pierre se mirent à luire, rouge sang. Quand il arriva enfin au sommet, il attrapa la coupe qui l'hypnotisait.

Aussitôt, sa main et sa cicatrice se mirent à le brûler atrocement, et il hurla de douleur. Il dégringola du tas d'or qui l'ensevelissait peu à peu, tandis que le rire glacial de ses cauchemars résonnait dans la pièce.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, paniqué. Le tee-shirt informe qui lui servait de pyjama était humide de sueur. Il grimaça, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Des images de nuages noirs menaçants persistaient derrière ses paupières, et il lui fallut un certain temps avant de se calmer complètement. Le réveil lumineux indiquait cinq heures du matin.

Le matin du premier septembre.

Soudainement joyeux, Harry relégua les brides de son cauchemar dans un coin de son esprit, et décida de se lever ; il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir de toute façon. Sans bruit, habitué à se déplacer dans le noir, il mit la main sur les vêtements les plus petits et en meilleur état qu'il puisse trouver. Non seulement Dudley était gros, mais il avait aussi tendance à s'amuser à un peu trop violemment au goût de la tante Pétunia. Ainsi, Harry s'était un jour retrouvé avec un pantalon pratiquement neuf, mais avec un énorme trou au niveau des genoux.

Une fois habillé, il descendit à la cuisine, toujours aussi silencieusement. Il profita du fait que les Dursley dormiraient encore pendant au moins une heure pour petit-déjeuner copieusement. Il ne savait absolument pas s'il y avait un service-repas assuré dans le train qui devait le mener à Poudlard, aussi s'assura-t-il de pouvoir tenir jusqu'au soir. De toute façon, un peu plus de nourriture que sa ration habituelle ne lui ferait pas de mal.

La veille, il avait finalement osé demander à son oncle de bien vouloir le conduire à Londres. L'Oncle Vernon n'avait pas été aimable, comme toujours lorsqu'il adressait la parole à son neveu, mais il avait été étrangement facile à convaincre. Il avait mentionné une histoire d'assurance, et Harry s'était souvenu que le foyer électrique de la cheminée de la cuisine avait été abîmé par le gros paquet de lettres qui s'était écrasé dessus. Il n'avait rien ajouté et était remonté rapidement dans sa chambre.

Environ une heure plus tard, alors qu'il finissait de ranger sa vaisselle, il entendit son oncle bouger à l'étage. Il arriva dans la cuisine au moment où Harry faisait semblant de sortir une poêle du placard comme s'il venait de se lever. Il cuisina à nouveau, une grosse part pour Vernon et sa ration habituelle pour lui-même. Intérieurement, un grand sourire moqueur étirait ses lèvres. Harry aimait bien ce genre de petites vengeances. D'autant que son oncle n'avait toujours rien dit à propos de l'argent disparu...

À sept heures tapantes, Vernon mit sa malle dans le coffre de la voiture – à côté du foyer électrique hors-service – et Harry s'installa à l'arrière avec la cage d'Hedwige.

À dix heures et demi, ils étaient devant la gare de King's Cross. L'Oncle Vernon chargea la malle sur un chariot et Harry le suivit jusque sur les quais.

- Et voilà, mon garçon. La voie 9 est ici, la voie 10 juste à côté. J'imagine que la tienne doit se trouver quelque part entre les deux...

Son ton moqueur n'échappa pas à Harry, qui regardait autour de lui avec inquiétude.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne préfères pas y aller en tapis volant ? Il y a un magasin juste à côté. Ce sera sans doute plus sûr que de chercher un train sur une voie qui n'existe pas !

Vernon eut un rire gras, et Harry lui lança un regard noir.

- Je vais me débrouiller. La voie est simplement cachée pour que seuls les... « gens de mon espèce » puissent y accéder, répliqua-t-il.

Le rire de son oncle s'étouffa très vite, et après un dernier regard furieux, il fit demi-tour sans un mot de plus.

« _Bon débarras..._ » songea Harry, qui ne s'attendait certes pas à des effusions du genre « Fais un bon voyage ! » ou « On t'attend pour les vacances de Noël ! ». Il ressortit son billet de train pour le relire, espérant y trouver une quelconque indication sur le moyen d'accéder à la voie 9¾ , sans succès. Il examina chaque recoin des murs séparant les deux quais, et il se demanda un instant s'il devait tapoter quelque part avec sa baguette magique, comme l'avait fait Hagrid pour ouvrir le Chemin de Traverse...

Dix minutes avant onze heures, heure du départ, Harry se désespérait de trouver le passage vers le train. Il tentait d'avoir l'air naturel au milieu de la petite foule qui se pressait dans la gare, seul avec son chariot et sa chouette qui attirait le regard de plusieurs passants. Il eut la chance d'entendre soudain parler derrière lui.

- La gare est pleine de Moldus, il fallait s'y attendre, soupira la voix d'une petite femme replète aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant.

Elle était accompagnée d'une petite fille à qui elle tenait la main, et de quatre garçons d'âges différents, poussant chacun un chariot avec une grosse malle semblable à la sienne. Ils avaient tous les cheveux roux et des tâches de rousseurs, aussi Harry déduisit-il qu'il devait s'agir d'une fratrie, ou de cousins. Il reconnut aussitôt Ron.

« _Ron... ?_ »

Le flash ne dura pas longtemps, sans même provoquer les vertiges habituels. Il se revit, à n'importe quel moment de sa vie à Poudlard, aux côtés de ce rouquin du même âge que lui. Un intense sentiment de joie et de tendresse accompagna les quelques images qui passèrent devant ses yeux. Ce fut trop bref pour qu'il en mesure immédiatement toute la portée, mais il était maintenant convaincu qu'il connaissait cette famille.

Il s'approcha discrètement et observa Percy, l'aîné du groupe, courir avec son chariot vers la barrière qui séparait les voies 9 et 10, entre les deux tourniquets. Un groupe de voyageurs moldus passa devant lui à cet instant, et il ne vit pas Percy disparaître, mais ce n'était pas grave : il se rappelait désormais comment faire. Il se déplaça sur le côté et put voir Fred et Georges, des jumeaux, disparaître eux aussi en traversant la barrière. Mais avant que Ron ne s'avance à son tour, la mère de famille se dirigea vers lui.

- Bonjour, mon garçon ! le salua-t-elle avec un grand sourire, si chaleureux qu'il ne put qu'y répondre. Je parie que c'est la première fois que tu vas à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es perdu ?

- Non, merci madame, sourit-il. Je cherchais comment accéder au quai, mais ensuite je vous ai vu faire.

- Oh, très bien ! Tu n'as qu'à y aller maintenant, alors. N'aie pas peur de te cogner, surtout, c'est très important. Si tu as le trac, il vaut mieux marcher très vite !

Harry la remercia et se plaça en face de la barrière. Poussant le chariot devant lui, il courut vers le mur. Il n'avait pas peur de se cogner. Au contraire, il était impatient de (re)découvrir la voie 9¾ et le Poudlard Express. Il franchit le passage magique.

Au-dessus de sa tête, un pancarte annonçait en belles lettres dorées : « Poudlard Express – 11 heures ». Derrière lui, la barrière et les tourniquets avaient fait place à une grande arche en fer forgé, en haut de laquelle se balançait le panneau : « Voie 9¾ »

Sur les rails se trouvait une magnifique locomotive d'un rouge pétant, la fumée blanche qui en sortait annonçant le départ proche. Il y avait foule sur le quai.

Sachant qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant onze heures, Harry se dépêcha d'avancer, essayant de repérer un wagon à peu près libre. Tout autour de lui, c'était l'effusion ; il y avait beaucoup de sorciers avec leurs vêtements étranges, des objets insolites qui s'acheminaient ici et là, des bouts de conversations sans queue ni tête qui fusaient de toutes parts, mais également des gens « normaux », des parents moldus émerveillés ou au contraire blasés. Et des enfants, petits et grands, partout. Harry avait l'impression de se retrouver à nouveau sur le Chemin de Traverse. Cette sensation d'effervescence ne lui était pas inconnue, mais il n'y eut aucun souvenir à se manifester auxquels il puisse comparer cette nouvelle expérience.

Il finit par trouver un wagon pas trop encombré. Il alla d'abord déposer Hedwige à l'intérieur, avant de tenter de hisser sa lourde malle à bord. Debout sur les petites marches, alors qu'il allait la laisser tomber sur son pied, une paire de mains apparut soudain, sauvant ses orteils. Il releva les yeux pour tomber sur Ron.

- Tu veux un coup de main ? proposa le rouquin.

- Merci, accepta aussitôt Harry. On s'occupera de la tienne juste après !

Ron lui sourit et ils réussirent à installer toutes leurs affaires dans un compartiment encore vide.

- Je redescends, annonça-t-il ensuite avec un petit sourire nerveux. M'man veut absolument nous dire au-revoir...

Harry hocha la tête. S'il avait eu des parents, lui aussi aurait aimé leur dire au-revoir avant de les quitter pour une année entière. Il s'installa sur la banquette et suivit le rouquin du regard à travers la vitre. Il n'entendit pas toute leur conversation (ils étaient éloignés, et à l'extérieur du train), mais il réussit à capter quelques mots : « préfet », « hibou », « toilettes »... La voix de la petite fille – Ginny – s'éleva pour pleurnicher qu'elle aussi voulait aller à Poudlard.

Ron se dégagea brusquement de Fred (ou Georges) qui semblait l'embêter, et prit un air fanfaron :

- Hé, M'man, le garçon que tu as aidé de l'autre côté, devine qui c'est !

Harry fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Harry Potter !

Les autres enfants s'exclamèrent, intrigués. Georges (ou Fred) dût se moquer de lui car Ron lui cria qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

- Tu es sûr que c'était lui ? demanda la mère.

- J'ai vu sa cicatrice. Elle a vraiment la forme d'un éclair !

Dans le train, Harry porta la main à son front d'un geste mécanique. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait dégagé pendant qu'ils transportaient les malles. Il rata les répliques suivantes, car il entendit Ron dire :

- Je lui ai pas vraiment demandé... Je me vois pas trop en train de demander un autographe à un garçon de mon âge...

Sa mère le félicita, déclarant que « le pauvre garçon » n'était pas un animal de zoo, et qu'il ne fallait pas le harceler à ce sujet. L'un des jumeaux lança ensuite :

- Tu crois qu'il se souvient de la tête qu'avait Tu-Sais-Qui ?

« Tu-Sais-Qui », c'était l'un des surnoms de Voldemort. Le Gardien l'avait mentionné lorsqu'il lui avait raconté la vérité sur la mort de ses parents. L'ambiance se glaça aussitôt, et Harry put distinctement entendre la réponse de la mère.

- Je t'interdis de lui poser cette question, Fred. Il n'a vraiment pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle ça pour son premier jour d'école.

Harry eut un sourire désabusé. Le pire était que si Fred osait finalement demandé, il aurait une réponse à sa question : Harry se souvenait _très bien_ de l'homme chauve qui hantait ses cauchemars.

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸  
m m

À onze heures pile, le sifflet du train retentit, et les dernières personnes encore sur le quai se dépêchèrent de monter à bord. Le train s'ébranla, tandis qu'aux fenêtres, les élèves faisaient de grands signes à leur famille. La gare devint de plus en plus petite, et finit par disparaître de vue. Les maisons se mirent défiler à travers la vitre.

- Hé !

Harry se détourna ; du paysage Ron était de retour. Il s'installa sur la banquette d'en face.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Ron Weasley, sourit-il.

- Harry Potter, répondit Harry. Comme attendu, Ron ne parût pas surpris, son sourire s'élargit seulement un peu plus.

- Ouais, j'en étais sûr. J'ai vu ta cicatrice, tout-à-l'heure. Alors, c'est là que Tu-Sais-Qui...

Harry se demanda un instant comment le rouquin réagirait s'il répondait : « Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir qui, non... »

- Il paraît, oui, mais je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Vraiment pas ? demanda avidement Ron.

- Vraiment pas, confirma-t-il froidement.

Ron eut le bon goût de paraître gêné.

- Ah, ouais...

Il fixa Harry pendant un moment, puis sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait et détourna finalement la tête vers la fenêtre. Harry sourit : en fait, il _était_ célèbre, et Ron avait juste fait preuve de curiosité mal placée. Pas la peine de le prendre en grippe pour ça.

- Ils sont tous sorciers, dans ta famille ? demande-t-il pour reprendre la conversation, avec une amusante sensation de déjà-vu.

Ron le regarda à nouveau avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Je crois, oui. Il paraît que M'man a un cousin qui est comptable, mais on ne parle jamais de lui à la maison.

- Alors, tu dois déjà être très fort en magie... sourit Harry.

Ron rougit, légèrement flatté, mais nia tout de même. Harry se demanda brusquement si les enfants des familles sorcières _pouvaient_ faire de la magie avant d'entrer à Poudlard.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais vécu dans une famille de Moldus. Ils sont comment, ces gens-là ?

Une image de canard en plastique jaune flasha. Harry cligna des yeux, surpris. Il eut l'intuition que la famille Weasley n'avait pas tout-à-fait les mêmes préjugés que les Malefoy vis-à-vis des Moldus et des enfants sorciers nés dans les familles moldues.

- Ils sont normaux, répondit-il simplement. Je veux dire, c'est juste qu'ils ne font pas de magie, pas vrai ? À part ça, ils sont... comme tout le monde. Mon oncle et ma tante ne m'apprécient pas beaucoup, mais, disons qu'ils sont supportables. En tout cas, j'aurai bien voulu avoir trois frères sorciers, reprit-il pour détourner la conversation. Il n'aimait pas vraiment parler des Dursley...

- Cinq, en fait, répliqua Ron. Je suis le sixième à aller à Poudlard. Bill et Charlie, mes deux frères aînés, ont déjà fini leurs études.

Harry (ré)apprit ainsi que Bill avait été préfet en chef, Charlie capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, Percy était maintenant préfet, Fred et Georges considérés comme farceurs mais appréciés et bons élèves. Ron se plaignait donc que, quoiqu'il fasse, il passerait inaperçu de toute façon.

- Quand on a cinq frères, on n'a jamais rien de neuf, se lamenta-t-il. J'ai les vieilles robes de sorciers de Bill, la vieille baguette de Charlie et le vieux rat de Percy.

Il extirpa alors le gros rat gris de sa poche.

- Il s'appelle Croûtard et il ne sert à rien. Il dort tout le temps. Mon père a offert un hibou à Percy quand il a été nommé préfet, mais il n'avait pas les moyens de... Enfin, je veux dire, c'est moi qui ai hérité de Croûtard...

Ron rougit, un peu honteux de ce qu'il venait de dire, mais Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas.

Il regardait le petit animal avec un mélange d'effroi et de haine. Jamais il ne s'était senti en colère à ce point – même après Dudley. Il eut l'impression diffuse que « Croûtard » était associé à quelque chose de mauvais, mais aucun souvenir ne se manifesta pour l'éclairer (ce qui faillit le faire grogner de dépit).

Agacé, il n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite Ron raconter à quel point le rat était inutile et ennuyeux. Le rouquin dût sentir le changement d'humeur de son nouvel ami. Intrigué, il songea que le brun devait avoir peur des rongeurs, et rangea Croûtard avant de se tourner à son tour vers la fenêtre. Le train était sorti de Londres depuis un petit moment maintenant, et ils regardèrent silencieusement les vaches et moutons défiler à côté de la voie.

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸  
m m

Vers midi et demi, une jeune femme arriva à leur wagon en poussant un chariot de confiserie. Harry sortit de sa somnolence et se leva pour contempler les friandises inconnues. Incapable de décider quoi prendre, il acheta donc un peu de tout : Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, Ballongommes du Bullard, Chocogrenouilles, Patacritrouilles, Fondants du Chaudron, Baguettes magiques à la réglisse, et beaucoup d'autres. Il paya et ramena le tout sur la banquette, sous le regard à la fois amusé et envieux de Ron.

- Tu vas manger tout ça ? rit-il.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Je n'ai pas prévu de déjeuner. On est parti un peu précipitamment ce matin, mentit-il. Mais tu peux te servir, si tu veux.

Le regard bleu du garçon s'éclaira d'un grand sourire, et Harry ricana en son fort intérieur. Rien de tel que d'appâter Ron Weasley avec des bonbons pour gagner son amitié. Ron fit néanmoins l'effort de manger d'abord le casse-croûte que lui avait préparé sa mère, pour « ne pas le ruiner alors que les bonbons étaient à lui », précisa-t-il.

Harry commença par les Chocogrenouilles, et découvrit la carte de Dumbledore. Le voir enfin « en vrai » lui sembla étrange. Ron lui parla de sa collection de cartes, et ils s'amusèrent à ouvrir tous les paquets pour en trouver d'autres. Ils jouèrent ensuite à deviner le parfum des Dragées surprises, aux goûts incongrus.

Derrière les vitres du train, les champs cultivés avaient laissés place aux régions sauvages de forêts, de collines et de rivières.

Il y avait plus d'emballages vides que de bonbons lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de leur compartiment. Un garçon joufflu ouvrit timidement pour leur demander :

- Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ?

Ils firent « non » d'un mouvement de tête.

- Je l'ai perdu. Il n'arrête pas de s'échapper.

- Il va sûrement revenir, le rassura Harry.

- Oui. Mais si vous le voyez...

Il sortit, penaud, sans doute pour repartir à la recherche du crapaud fugueur.

- Je me demande pourquoi il s'inquiète tellement, fit Ron. Si j'avais un crapaud, je ferai tout mon possible pour le perdre. Remarque, je n'ai rien à dire, avec Croûtard... (Harry se tendit à la mention du rat, mais Ron fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer) Il pourrait aussi bien être mort, on ne verrait pas la différence. Georges m'a appris un sort pour le faire devenir jaune. Je vais essayer, ça le rendra un peu plus drôle... Regarde !

Il fouilla un instant dans sa malle et en sortit sa baguette magique ; elle semblait abîmée.

- Elle était à Charlie. Elle est vieille, le poil de licorne s'échappe un peu... Mais elle marche encore ! Voyons...

Il s'éclaircit la gorge sous le regard intrigué de Harry, et entonna :

- _Soleil, jonquille et canari,_

_Que ce gros gras rat gris_

_En jaune soit colorié_

_De la tête jusqu'aux pieds._

Il agita la baguette au-dessus du rat, mais rien ne se passa, pas même une étincelle. Ron fit la moue et râla après son frère. Harry, lui, trouva la formule trop fantaisiste ; dans son livre de Charmes et Sortilèges, elles ne ressemblaient pas à des poèmes.

- Et ils font quoi, tes frères aînés, depuis qu'ils ont fini leurs études ? demanda-t-il pour détourner Ron de ses jérémiades.

- Charlie est en Roumanie, il fait des recherches sur les dragons, et Bill est en Afrique, en mission pour Gringotts. En parlant de Gringotts, tu es au courant de ce qui s'est passé ? Il y a tout un article dans _La Gazette du sorcier_, mais je suppose qu'on ne lit pas ça chez les moldus. Il paraît que des voleurs ont forcé un coffre.

Harry se souvint de l'avertissement du gobelin Gripsec sur certains coffres. Il retint un frisson d'angoisse.

- Et qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ?

- Rien, justement ! s'exclama Ron. Ils ne se sont pas fait prendre, c'est pour ça qu'on en parle. Mon père dit qu'il faut être un grand expert en magie noire pour s'introduire chez Gringotts, mais apparemment, ils n'ont rien emporté. C'est bizarre...

- Et, ça s'est passé quand ?

- Il y a un mois à peu près, réfléchit le rouquin. Le 31 juillet, d'après la _Gazette_.

Intrigué, Harry songea à la chambre forte bien protégée dans laquelle Hagrid avait récupéré le petit paquet, ce jour-là. Il y avait quelque chose d'important en rapport avec ce paquet, mais il n'arriva pas à se souvenir de quoi, ce qui l'agaça à nouveau. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il aurait aimé avoir quelques flashs...

- C'est quoi, ton équipe de Quidditch préférée ? demanda soudain Ron pour changer de sujet.

Harry avait bien lu le _Quidditch à travers les âges_, mais il n'avait jamais vu jouer les équipes pendant un match. Choqué, Ron entreprit alors de lui expliquer lesquelles étaient ses préférées, le classement national et mondial actuel, les paris sur la prochaine Coupe du monde... Ils parlèrent aussi des différentes marques de balais, de ceux des joueurs professionnels, et des meilleures figures de jeu. Le temps passa rapidement.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau, et trois élèves entrèrent sans même avoir demandé la permission. Harry reconnût aussitôt le garçon blond de chez Madame Guipure, Drago Malefoy. Deux autres garçons, bruns, grands et costauds, se tenaient derrière lui et se donnaient des allures de gardes du corps.

- Alors, c'est vrai ? lança aussitôt le blond. On dit partout que Harry Potter est dans ce compartiment. C'est bien toi ?

Harry hocha la tête, légèrement méfiant.

- Vincent Crabbe, et Grégory Goyle, présenta-t-il en les désignant du pouce chacun leur tour. Moi, je m'appelle Malefoy, Drago Malefoy.

Ron toussa pour cacher son ricanement. Drago tourna les yeux vers lui comme s'il venait de le voir.

- Mon nom te fait rire ? Voyons un peu à quoi ressemble le tien !

Ron se redressa avec fierté.

- Je suis Ron Weasley.

- Ah oui. J'ai entendu mon père en parler. Il dit que tous les Weasley ont les cheveux roux, des taches de rousseur, et beaucoup trop d'enfants pour pouvoir les nourrir.

Ron rougit furieusement et baissa la tête, les poings serrés. Malefoy regarda à nouveau Harry, qui n'avait pas bougé, ne sachant comment réagir, et lui tendit la main.

- Si tu veux t'intégrer dans la société sorcière, Potter, il va falloir faire attention à tes fréquentations. Je peux te donner des conseils.

Quelque chose remua dans la mémoire de Harry. L'impression de déjà-vu s'accentua ; il sentit confusément que c'était un moment important, mais impossible de se rappeler précisément pourquoi. Retenant une grimace contrariée, il serra la main tendue et dit lentement, tout en toisant le blond :

- Je suppose que ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'on apprend dans les livres...

Malefoy eut un sourire fier, ne tenant pas compte du ton froid de Harry.

- Tu ne le regretteras pas, assura-t-il en essayant de prendre un air important. Il fit un signe de tête aux deux autres, jeta un regard méprisant à Ron une dernière fois, et ils sortirent enfin.

Le rouquin se tourna vers Harry avec des yeux ronds, effaré.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai entendu parler de sa famille, dit-il d'un air sombre. Ils ont été parmi les premiers à revenir de notre côté après la disparition de Tu-Sais-Qui. Ils ont prétendu qu'ils avaient été victime d'un mauvais sort, mais mon père n'y croit pas. Il dit que le père de Malefoy n'a pas besoin d'un mauvais sort pour se mettre dans le camp des Forces du Mal. Pourquoi tu lui as serré la main ?

Harry haussa les épaules, ne pouvant pas expliquer les impressions et les flashs qui lui étaient venus en rencontrant le blond.

- Et bien, au moins, il ne me cherchera pas d'ennuis. Je crois que je suis assez connu dans votre monde, non ?

- C'est aussi le tien ! répliqua Ron avec assurance.

Une voix retentit soudain dans le train :

« Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans cinq minutes. Veuillez laisser vos bagages dans les compartiments, ils seront acheminés séparément dans les locaux scolaires. »

- On ferait mieux de se changer ! s'écria Ron.

Ils enfilèrent rapidement leur uniforme. La robe de sorcier de Ron était trop courte, ses chaussures et le bas de son pantalon étaient visibles, et le tissu était un peu élimé. Ron lança d'ailleurs un regard en biais à la robe neuve de Harry, le mettant légèrement mal à l'aise, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Ils rejoignirent ensuite la foule d'élèves qui se pressaient dans le couloir. Ils se retrouvèrent aux côtés du garçon-au-crapaud, qui se tenait lui-même auprès d'une petite fille brune aux cheveux ébouriffés qui semblait très excitée d'être enfin arrivée. Le brouhaha qui régnait dans le train témoignait d'ailleurs de l'enthousiasme général. Le Poudlard Express entra enfin dans la petite gare. Tout le monde se retrouva rapidement sur le quai. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment, il faisait noir et frais. Certains élèves serrèrent leur cape autour d'eux. Finalement, Harry reconnût la grande silhouette trapue de Hagrid qui avança vers eux, une lampe se balançant au bout de son bras.

- Les premières années, appela-t-il de sa grosse voix. Par ici, suivez-moi ! Hé ! Ça va, Harry ?

Harry hocha la tête. Le sourire joyeux du géant était contagieux. Ils le suivirent le long d'un étroit chemin escarpé qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité, puis ils pénétrèrent dans un morceau de forêt. Le sol était glissant et plusieurs enfants trébuchèrent. Tout le monde était royalement silencieux. Au bout d'un petit moment, Hagrid annonça :

- Vous allez bientôt apercevoir Poudlard. Juste après le prochain tournant !

Il y eut une exclamation extasiée générale.

Ils étaient arrivés sur la rive d'un grand lac, dont l'eau paraissait noire sous le ciel de nuit. De l'autre côté, sur l'autre rive, ils pouvaient voir l'immense château, hérissé de tours pointues, étincelant par ses fenêtres éclairées, et perché au sommet d'une falaise qui surplombait le lac, irradiant de majesté et de... magie.

Harry se sentit alors incroyablement heureux. Il eut le sentiment intense et réconfortant d'être enfin de retour chez lui.

* * *

_« Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers », chapitre 6 : Rendez-vous sur la voie 9¾._

_Je pense que vous voyez de plus en plus de différences, n'est-ce pas ? ;-) Votre avis ?  
_


	8. BONUS 1 -Entre chaps 2 et 3- Réponse

******Le Secret de l'Avada Kedavra**

******- Les Bonus ! -**

**Tome 1 : La Première Année  
**

* * *

-_ C'est gentil, monsieur, mais j'ai déjà reçu ma lettre..._

_Le géant fronça les sourcils et se mit à triturer sa barbe, marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à : « Curieux, c'pas c'que disait le hibou... »_

* * *

**BONUS n°1 : Le Hibou**

Quelque part en Écosse, dans l'immense château qu'était Poudlard, le directeur de l'école, Albus Dumbledore, écoutait attentivement les hululements tantôt soucieux, tantôt indignés du petit hibou gris perché devant lui.

Le bureau du directeur de Poudlard était imposant, éclairé par de grandes fenêtres en croisillons. Le large bureau de bois occupait l'espace central, entre le haut fauteuil ouvragé du directeur et celui, plus modeste, d'un éventuel invité. Tout autour s'agençaient divers meubles et étagères, exposant chacun de multiples objets aux fonctions parfois insolites ou mystérieuses aux yeux des visiteurs. Non loin du bureau, un grand perchoir doré servait de point d'appui à un oiseau peu ordinaire, au magnifique plumage rouge et or. Sa longue queue se balançait doucement en rythme avec les mouvements de sa tête, inquiets. Lui aussi écoutait les cris excités du petit hibou.

Albus Dumbledore croisa ses longs doigts maigres sous son nez aquilin, ses sourcils blancs se fronçant en signe de réflexion, accentuant les rides déjà présentes sur son visage mince.

Le hibou gris de l'école avait fini son rapport et ses plaintes, et il attendait apparemment le verdict du vieux sorcier. Celui-ci se tourna vers l'oiseau de feu perché à sa droite.

- Qu'en penses-tu, Fumseck ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, soucieuse.

Le phénix lança une note basse qui résonna à travers la grande pièce, son regard de braise plongé dans celui de son maître.

- C'est ce que je pense aussi, répondit le directeur. Il semble évident que cet « inconnu » n'a pas approché le jeune Harry sans aucune raison.

Le bel oiseau hocha lentement la tête d'un air grave. Le vénérable sorcier se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Le confort du cuir rembourré ne parvint cependant pas à apaiser sa contrariété.

- Le jeune Mr Potter n'est pas encore entré dans le monde sorcier qu'il attire déjà les ennuis... soupira-t-il, comme s'il s'attendait un peu à ce qu'un tel événement se produise.

Il caressa d'une main distraite le petit hibou qui était venu le prévenir. Il hulula doucement en signe d'encouragement.

Fumseck lança une trille joyeuse qui sembla insuffler un peu de détermination dans le cœur du directeur. Il prit sa décision.

- Je vais envoyer quelqu'un là-bas pour vérifier que tout va bien... réfléchit-il à voix haute tout en écrivant un petit mot sur un morceau de parchemin.

Il le confia au hibou qui s'envola vivement à travers la fenêtre ouverte pour l'apporter à son destinataire.

Dumbledore le regarda s'éloigner dans le ciel, sentant l'inquiétude le gagner de nouveau.

- J'espère vraiment que tout ira bien, cette fois...

* * *

_RIA (Les Remarques Idiotes de l'Auteur...) :_

La langue des hiboux et des chouettes s'appelle le Bublang, et c'est une langue très difficile à apprendre, car elle repose pour beaucoup sur l'intuition, et peu de sorciers, comme de moldus, en sont naturellement pourvus. Le professeur Dumbledore a néanmoins eu beaucoup plus de temps que la plupart des sorciers pour apprendre, à la fois à cultiver son intuition, et à comprendre le Bublang.  
Pour la petite histoire, Bublang vient de "bubo" qui signifie "hibou" en latin, et "lang" pour langue, langage. Merci de **me créditer** s'il vous prenait l'envie de l'utiliser ;) (oui, parce qu'il est évident que JKR ne s'est pas abaissée à donner un nom aux ululements des chouettes... Aha...)

Ce bonus est la récompense du petit jeu sur la baguette magique de Harry. Merci aux lecteurs de s'être prêtés au jeu, et merci pour leurs réponses. Certains m'ont même trouvé des arguments supplémentaires !

Je réponds donc à ma propre question :

La baguette de Harry est en bois de frêne, contient la plume d'un phénix (mais pas Fumseck !), et fait 28 centimètres. Elle est solide et souple.

Le frêne est un bois clair et solide. Il est utilisé en guise de bois de chauffage car il dégage beaucoup de chaleur en brûlant. Il est également utilisé pour fabriquer de l'engrais.  
Ces simples indications banales vous donnent déjà les symboles de puissance, d'immortalité, de fertilité et de renaissance. C'est un arbre dit solaire, rattaché à l'or, tout comme le signe astrologique du Lion qui est celui de Harry (né fin juillet).  
C'est l'arbre de l'hospitalité et de l'amitié : son ombre fait fuir les serpents (symbole, entre autres, de l'ennemi) et guérit leurs morsures. Sa souplesse symbolise celle de l'esprit, et le raisonnement (surtout en affaires).

Côté mythologie, nous avons bien sûr Yggdrasil, l'arbre central du monde dans la mythologie nordique. Yggdrasil est un frêne (et non un chêne comme on le croit souvent !). Il relie les différents mondes entre eux, et fait le lien entre la terre et le ciel. De plus, l'aigle qui veille à son sommet est le Maître du Temps (référence au Gardien, cette fois :P ). Yggdrasil est l'arbre de la connaissance : c'est sur ses branches que le dieu Odin apprend le secret des runes et de la divination. Sa lance elle-même, Gungnir, est en bois de frêne (association cette fois baguette magique = arme).

Bref, tout ça est déjà bien beau, mais il y a encore mieux : le fait que le frêne chasse les serpents, le serpent étant bien sûr Voldemort. De plus, selon certaines sources, Yggdrasil ne serait pas un frêne mais... un if ! Le bois de la baguette de Voldemort, cette fois-ci ! Vous voyez donc que tout lien entre Harry et Voldemort n'est pas totalement rompu :D

Enfin, le frêne représente l'Homme. La Femme, quant à elle, est représentée par l'orme (un arbre magnifique soit dit en passant). Vous pouvez d'ores et déjà vous attendre à ce que le ou la futur(e) amoureux(se) de Harry ait une baguette en bois d'orme (histoire de complémentarité, m'voyez ?). Mais je ne vous dirai pas de qui il s'agit pour l'instant :P

Sinon, ce cher **driftchris** a trouvé un truc en plus, je le cite :

"Frêne vient du latin fraxinus, dont la consonance évoque la foudre qui tombe sur l'arbre et en fracasse les branches, verbe qui pourrait avoir une étymologie commune avec le frêne. Un lien avec sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair ?"

Ma foi, c'est plutôt bien trouvé, et ça me conforte dans mon choix ! :D

Voilà, vous avez la réponse. Et oui, l'histoire du phénix n'était pas le plus important. Néanmoins, il y aura une petite histoire à ce sujet, mais vous verrez ça plus tard...


	9. La Cérémonie de Répartition -5-

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, vos remarques, des critiques si possibles, ou simplement ce que vous en pensez.

N'hésitez pas non plus à signaler les fautes, coquilles et les soucis de ponctuation.  
**NB :** Il manque sûrement plein de points-virgule, mais je les replacerai plus tard... T_T

EDIT (08-04-13) : chapitre corrigé ! (en fait, il y avait UN point-virgule, et il était bien là...)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le Secret de l'Avada Kedavra**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : La Cérémonie de Répartition  
**

* * *

À leurs pieds, plusieurs canots étaient alignés le long de la rive. La légère ondulation de l'eau les faisait tanguer doucement. Sur les indications de Hagrid, le petit groupe d'enfants s'approcha du bord un peu boueux du lac, et ils embarquèrent avec précaution. « Pas plus de quatre par barque », insista Hagrid qui en occupait une à lui seul. Harry et Ron montèrent ensemble, et partagèrent la place avec le garçon qui avait retrouvé son crapaud et la fille qui l'accompagnait dans le train. Hagrid s'assura que tout le monde avait quitté le sol, et sur son ordre, tous les canots s'élancèrent en direction de l'autre rive.

Les premières minutes de la traversée s'écoulèrent dans un silence quasi religieux. En leur fort intérieur, chacun s'extasiait sur la beauté du château qui se rapprochait peu à peu, et s'enthousiasmait d'être enfin arrivé.

Mais il y avait trois enfants qui n'étaient pas muets d'admiration. Dans leur barque, Harry faisait avidement la conversation aux deux autres, Hermione – la petite brune aux cheveux ébouriffés – et Neville, le garçon-au-crapaud. Entre les révélations personnelles et la joie partagée d'arriver à Poudlard, leurs chuchotements s'élevaient avec bien trop de vigueur pour ne pas être entendus de tous. Seul Ron semblait désapprouver leur bavardage pendant ce moment si important que leur arrivée officielle à l'école de sorcellerie. Il fixait sans un mot le château droit devant eux, leur jetant de temps à autres des coups d'œil réprobateurs. Les trois autres ne s'en soucièrent pas, continuant à discuter joyeusement.

Leur engouement contamina rapidement les autres barques, et bientôt, des chuchotements excités s'élevaient au-dessus du groupe qui voguait lentement sur l'eau noire.

Étonné de ne plus entendre le silence traditionnel qui accompagnait le voyage des premières années, Hagrid se tourna vers les enfants qui s'exclamaient tous avec ravissement. La stupeur le laissa coi quelques instants – qui pouvait trouver le courage de parler face à l'écrasante majesté de Poudlard qui les surplombait ? – puis il secoua doucement la tête avec un sourire amusé. Cette nouvelle génération promettait bien des surprises, il était prêt à le parier.

Ils approchaient à présent de la falaise rocheuse, l'immense château pratiquement au-dessus d'eux. Hagrid fit taire les chuchotements en leur disant de baisser la tête : derrière un rideau de plantes tombantes, un tunnel creusé dans la paroi apparut, et les barques s'y engagèrent sans une hésitation. Les bavardages se turent pour de bon, les enfants étant quelques peu inquiets de se retrouver dans la quasi obscurité, si ce n'était la lampe que le géant, à l'avant du groupe, tenait toujours bien haut. Après bien des détours à travers le tunnel tortueux, ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de petite crique souterraine. Hagrid les fit débarquer, les canots s'étant aimablement coincés contre la surface de pierre pour éviter aux enfants de tomber dans l'eau. Le géant vérifia d'un coup d'œil que toutes les barques étaient vides avant de les guider le long d'un chemin escarpé, taillé également à même la roche. Le sol était glissant, et dans la pénombre, garçons et filles s'accrochaient les uns aux autres pour ne pas déraper. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une grande pelouse juste à l'entrée du château. Le voir de si près rendit un peu d'enthousiasme au groupe, mais ils restaient muets. Ils suivirent Hagrid et montèrent les marches marbrées qui les conduisirent devant la grande porte en chêne massif. Le géant se retourna et ses yeux noirs parcoururent la file d'enfants, semblant les compter silencieusement, puis il sourit et cogna durement contre la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit presque aussitôt. Une grande sorcière aux cheveux noirs apparut. Elle avait un visage sévère et était vêtue d'une longue robe verte.

- Professeur McGonagall, salua Hagrid de sa voix chaleureuse. Voici les premières années ! annonça-t-il fièrement.

La sorcière le remercia et demanda aux élèves de la suivre. Ils pénétrèrent dans un hall gigantesque. Il était semblable à la banque Gringotts, songea Harry en regardant avidement autour de lui. Le sol était dallé, des torches enflammées dispensaient la lumière, et un escalier de marbre, face à eux, menait vraisemblablement vers les étages. Le plafond était si haut et la pièce si grande que Harry se dit, admiratif, que l'on aurait pu y faire tenir plusieurs fois la maison des Dursley.

Le professeur McGonagall les conduisit vers une pièce à gauche du grand escalier. Elle était beaucoup plus petite que le hall, et ils durent se serrer un peu les uns contre les autres pour tous rentrer. Là, la sorcière prit la parole.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard, les accueillit-elle. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer, mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante...

Elle leur expliqua alors le fonctionnement des maisons – Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard – le système des points et la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Elle eut un regard insistant vers les quelques élèves dont l'uniforme scolaire était quelque peu débraillé (avoir marché dans la forêt et grimpé le long d'un escalier humide n'avait pas aidé à conserver une allure impeccable), et leur conseilla de soigner leur tenue avant le début de la Cérémonie de Répartition.

- Je reviendrai vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt, dit-elle. Attendez-moi en silence.

Elle les laissa seuls dans la petite salle. Aussitôt la porte refermée, les chuchotements s'élevèrent à nouveau.

- Comment vont-ils nous répartir, à votre avis ? demanda anxieusement quelqu'un.

Les idées fusèrent, et en l'absence du moindre indice, toutes les propositions semblaient crédibles. Harry eut un rire nerveux en entendant Ron, un peu pâle, dire que ses frères lui avaient parlé d'un combat contre un troll. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'était un troll exactement, mais on ne pouvait pas attendre d'un première année qu'il affronte une créature magique, n'est-ce pas ? Hermione, de son côté, chuchotait frénétiquement qu'elle avait lu tous les livres du programme, et récitait tous les sorts dont elle pouvait se souvenir, se demandant en même temps comment elle était censée savoir déjà lancer le moindre sort. Son angoisse était contagieuse, et une élève faillit même faire une véritable crise de panique, mais elle fut plus ou moins rassurée par quelques camarades. Un silence pesant s'installa finalement. L'attente les rendait tous très inquiets.

Finalement, le professeur McGonagall vint les chercher. Harry sentit son estomac se tordre d'appréhension.

- Tout est prêt, maintenant. Suivez-moi, dit-elle avec un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Elle avait sans doute remarqué le teint pâle de la fille qui avait paniqué. Tous semblaient plus ou moins nauséeux de toute façon, et peut-être cela l'amusait-elle, car son sourire s'élargit un peu. Elle les fit retraverser le hall d'entrée et les guida jusqu'à la grande double porte, qu'ils franchirent enfin.

La Grande Salle était une immense pièce rectangulaire, avec des milliers de chandelles flottant dans les airs. Quatre longues tables étaient alignées, une pour chaque maison, autour desquelles les autres étudiants avaient déjà pris place. Une autre table, au fond de la salle, était réservée aux professeurs. Le groupe d'enfants passa entre les deux tables du milieu, tandis que les autres élèves les fixaient, avec gentillesse, amusement ou indifférence. D'étranges silhouettes brillaient dans la foule comme une brume argentée, et Harry écarquilla les yeux. _Des fantômes... ?_ se demanda-t-il en retenant un rire incrédule. Lorsque Hermione chuchota derrière lui qu'il « s'agissait d'un plafond magique », il leva la tête. Un grand ciel noir, parsemé d'étoiles, flottait haut au-dessus d'eux. Si c'était vraiment magique, comme il l'avait lu dans l'_Histoire de Poudlard_, alors c'était magnifiquement réaliste. Il avait cru un instant que la salle était bel et bien à ciel ouvert.

Le professeur McGonagall les fit s'arrêter devant l'estrade qui soutenait la cinquième table. En regardant d'un peu plus près les autres professeurs, Harry reconnut immédiatement le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, assis au centre dans un grand fauteuil doré. Une foule de sentiments, qu'il interpréta grossièrement comme de la joie, envahit alors Harry, et il eut un immense sourire.

Albus Dumbledore, parcourant du regard les nouveaux élèves, s'en aperçut. Il afficha un air surpris, mais finalement, il sourit et hocha la tête en direction du jeune garçon.

Harry se rendit alors compte que ce qu'il faisait : effaré, il cessa de sourire bêtement et baissa les yeux en rougissant furieusement.

Pendant ce temps, le professeur McGonagall s'était postée près d'un petit tabouret, sur lequel était posé un chapeau pointu, noir, qui paraissait vieux et sale. Il n'avait vraiment pas fière allure. Un silence total s'était abattu sur la Grande Salle. Sous l'œil intrigué et curieux des première année, le vieux chapeau se mit alors à remuer : une déchirure près du bord s'ouvrit soudain, comme une bouche, et il se mit à chanter.

« _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême  
Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit  
Je veux bien me manger moi-même  
Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides  
Font pâl'figure auprès de moi  
Car à Poudlard, quand je décide  
Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

_Rien ne m'échappe rien ne m'arrête  
Le Choixpeau a toujours raison  
Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête  
Pour connaître votre maison. _

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor  
Vous rejoindrez les courageux,  
Les plus hardis et les plus forts  
Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,  
Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal  
Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler  
Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi  
Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être  
Là-bas, ce sont des érudits  
Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez à Serpentard  
Si vous êtes plutôt malin  
Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards  
Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins. _

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant  
Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein,  
Tu seras en de bonnes mains  
Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_ »

Sa voix était indescriptible. En même temps, comment décrire la voix d'un _chapeau_ ? Harry resta bouche bée pendant que des applaudissements éclataient dans la salle. Le Choixpeau s'inclina pour saluer chaque table et ne bougea plus.

- Alors, il suffit de mettre le chapeau ? chuchota Neville, à sa gauche, semblant très soulagé.

C'était à peu près le sentiment de tous les enfants, même si, bizarrement, porter le chapeau devant tout le monde avait quelque chose de stressant. Le professeur McGonagall déroula un parchemin et dit :

- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret, et vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête. Je commence : Abbot, Hannah !

La petite blonde qui avait failli paniqué dans la première salle blanchit d'un coup. Harry se demanda si elle n'allait pas s'évanouir pour de bon cette fois, mais elle finit par s'avancer lentement jusqu'à l'estrade. Elle grimpa les deux marches, prit le chapeau d'une main tremblante, s'assit et le mit enfin sur sa tête. Le Choixpeau s'agita sur les cheveux blonds de Hannah, puis sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand pour crier :

- Poufsouffle !

La table à droite se mit à applaudir la nouvelle élève, et Hannah courut vers eux après avoir remis le Choixpeau à sa place. Maintenant qu'ils avaient vu comment les choses se dérouleraient, tout le monde était beaucoup plus rassuré. Harry n'écouta que d'une oreille le professeur McGonagall continuer l'appel, et le Choixpeau répartir les élèves dans les différentes maisons. Serdaigle était la table à gauche, Gryffondor la seconde table à droite, et Serpentard, la dernière, à l'extrême gauche.

Applaudissant poliment lorsque « Finch-Fletchey, Justin » atterrit à Poufsouffle, Harry osa regarder à nouveau vers les professeurs. Il évita soigneusement le directeur, encore honteux de sa réaction stupide, et dévisagea rapidement les autres. Leur tenue était moins stricte que l'uniforme des étudiants ; les sorcières portaient des robes colorées, du vert, comme le professeur McGonagall, mais aussi du rouge, du marron ou du bleu. Les sorciers étaient majoritairement en noir, ou bien du gris foncé, sauf le directeur Dumbledore qui semblait affectionner les couleurs criardes (il suffisait pour s'en convaincre de voir la robe mauve imprimée d'étoiles jaunes qu'il portait à cet instant). Cela lui rappela la tenue excentrique du Gardien du Temps, et il esquissa un sourire amusé. Plusieurs d'entre eux avaient un chapeau pointu de couleur assortie à leur robe. Harry reconnut en frissonnant le turban violet du professeur Quirrell, et il détourna rapidement les yeux vers son collègue. Tout se passa alors en un éclair.

La colère, la haine, la frustration, un intense sentiment d'injustice, la rancœur et la culpabilité. La silhouette du professeur flasha, devant une classe remplie de chaudrons fumants, dans les couloirs de l'école, son regard méprisant, le tatouage d'un crâne noir, une grande épée étincelante, et du sang. Plus que la multitude d'images qui défila sous ses yeux, ce furent les sentiments associés qui étourdirent le jeune garçon.

Harry ferma les yeux, recula d'un pas, et s'agrippa à l'épaule de quelqu'un à sa gauche. Il crut pendant une seconde qu'il allait s'écrouler sous le vertige, mais aussi vite que le flash était venu, tout s'était déjà terminé.

- Ça va ? chuchota la voix de Ron à côté de lui. Harry rouvrit les yeux et vit que c'était au rouquin qu'il s'était accroché.

- Ouais, murmura-t-il en retour. Le stress...

Ron hocha la tête d'un air inquiet. Harry inspira profondément pour se calmer et lâcher l'épaule du garçon, puis jeta un regard anxieux autour de lui. Heureusement, son moment d'absence n'avait pas été remarqué par quiconque d'autre que Ron. Il lui adressa un sourire pour le rassurer, tandis qu'un autre élève se déplaçait vers le Choixpeau magique.

Harry jeta un regard hésitant vers l'homme qui avait déclenché la vague de souvenirs. Assez grand, des cheveux noirs tout comme l'ensemble de sa tenue, et un long nez crochu : le professeur Rogue. Celui-ci avait détourné les yeux du garçon et fixait maintenant « Goyle, Grégory » se diriger vers la table de Serpentard avec un rictus satisfait, avant de reprendre sa discussion avec Quirrell.

- Granger, Hermione ! appela ensuite le professeur McGonagall.

Hermione eut une exclamation étouffée et dépassa Harry pour rejoindre rapidement le tabouret. Aussitôt assise, elle enfonça le chapeau sur sa tête d'un geste vif, apparemment plus du tout aussi apeurée qu'elle semblait l'être avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Le Choixpeau prit plusieurs minutes avant de se décider à crier :

- Gryffondor !

La table applaudit, et Hermione s'y dirigea avec un grand sourire. Daphné Greengrass fut envoyée à Serpentard, puis un garçon et une fille se retrouvèrent à Poufsouffle, et ce fut le tour de Neville. Le chapeau prit à nouveau de longues minutes pour se décider, mais Neville fut finalement réparti à Gryffondor. Il y eut ensuite un Serdaigle et un Poufsouffle avant que Drago Malefoy soit appelé : le chapeau avait à peine frôler sa tête qu'il cria « Serpentard ! ». Drago lança à Harry un regard qui semblait signifier « Je te l'avais dit ! » avant de rejoindre sa table d'un air hautain. Harry, tout en applaudissant, eut un sourire amusé en se rappelant que « tous les Malefoy ont toujours été à Serpentard », comme l'avait si bien dit le blond dans le magasin de Madame Guipure.

Le professeur McGonagall appela les élèves dont le nom commençait par M, puis N, puis ce fut le P.

- Parkinson, Pansy.

- Serpentard !

- Patil, Padma.

- Serdaigle !

- Patil, Parvati.

- Gryffondor !

- Perks, Sally-Ann.

-Serdaigle !

Et enfin...

- Potter, Harry !

Il y eut un temps de silence stupéfait, avant que les murmures éclatent dans la Grande Salle.

- Elle a bien dit « Potter » ?

- LE Harry Potter ?!

Harry s'avança vers le tabouret, partagé entre l'appréhension et l'agacement. Il s'assit et posa le chapeau sur sa tête. Celui-ci était très large et lui tomba devant les yeux, le plongeant dans le noir.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, murmura une petite voix dans sa tête. Voilà quelque chose d'intéressant !

C'était le Choixpeau qui lui parlait. Harry serra les mains sur le bord du tabouret, crispé.

- Je vois beaucoup de choses dans ta tête, mon garçon, mais il y en a certaines plus intrigantes que d'autres.

_J'imagine bien..._ songea Harry.

- Quelle histoire passionnante ! Il est évident que tu seras amené à faire de grandes choses, jeune homme. Je vois que tu possèdes une baguette très particulière. Je vois aussi tout ce que tu pourras faire dans cette merveilleuse Salle.

Harry commençait à angoisser : si le chapeau savait tout, allait-il tout répéter à quelqu'un ?

- Ne sois pas idiot, petit, répliqua l'objet magique d'un ton bourru. Ce que je vois dans la tête des enfants reste totalement confidentiel, voyons. Et puis, mon seul rôle consiste à te répartir dans la maison qui te conviendra, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. Voyons, reprit-il avec enthousiasme, tu as beaucoup de qualités : tu n'es pas dénué d'intelligence, tu ne manques pas de courage, je vois de l'ambition également, et... Oh, tu tiens à tes amis, n'est-ce pas ? Le jeune Londubat, oui, et cette petite Née-moldue, Hermione ? Très intéressants, eux aussi, très intéressants... Ron ? Oh, le dernier Weasley, hm ? Il y a effectivement de fortes chances pour qu'il aille à Gryffondor, comme presque toute sa famille... Je vois qu'ils ont été très importants dans ta première vie, hm ? Oh, arrête de t'angoisser, ton secret sera bien gardé avec moi ! Bon, où vais-je pouvoir te répartir ? Une telle loyauté, peut-être que Poufsouffle... Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que le professeur Rogue... ? Ooooh, je vois ! Dans ce cas, Serpentard est tout indiqué ! … Ah, d'accord. Un dilemme entre l'amitié de tes camarades et le respect de ton professeur. On peut dire que tu aimes te compliquer la vie, toi, pas vrai ?

Le Choixpeau eut un rire qui résonna dans la tête du garçon. D'entendre l'objet décortiquer ainsi ses pensées, Harry se sentit nauséeux.

- Mais il va falloir faire un choix, petit, reprit l'objet magique avec plus de sérieux. Je vois que tu n'es pas en mauvais termes avec le jeune Drago Malefoy, Serpentard pourrait... Ah, je vois que tu as fait ton choix ! Voilà une analyse qui serait digne de Serdaigle. Tu as parfaitement raison : tu pourras gagner le respect du professeur Rogue autrement qu'en te retrouvant dans sa maison, tandis que les amitiés ne résistent malheureusement pas à la séparation entre maisons. Oui, en particulier entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, ce que, personnellement, je déplore année après année... Je vois que tu as déjà cerné le côté obtus de ton futur ami Ron. Qui sait, peut-être sauras-tu l'aider à changer d'état d'esprit ? Très bien, si tu as choisi, alors je n'ai plus qu'un mot à dire : GRYFFONDOR !

Ce dernier mot fut crié à voix haute. Un peu tremblant, mais soulagé, Harry ôta lentement le chapeau, et fut un peu étonné du lourd silence qui planait au-dessus de la Grande Salle. Le professeur McGonagall le regardait d'un air perplexe, comme le reste des élèves. Finalement, il se leva, et alors la table des Gryffondor éclata en applaudissements bruyants. Il alla s'asseoir entre Neville et Hermione, acceptant au passage de serrer la main aux élèves plus âgés, tandis qu'un peu plus loin, les jumeaux Weasley scandaient avec enthousiasme : « Potter, avec nous ! ». Dès qu'il fut assis, Neville se pencha vers lui :

- Tu es resté plus longtemps que moi sous le Choixpeau ! Est-ce qu'il t'a parlé aussi ?

Harry hocha simplement la tête, peu désireux de raconter ce que le chapeau avait découvert dans sa tête.

- J'ai essayé de lui dire de m'envoyer à Poufsouffle, confia Neville en chuchotant. Mais il voulait à tout prix m'envoyer à Gryffondor, et j'ai fini par le laisser faire...

Le garçon avait l'air malheureux de ce fait, et Harry lui fit un sourire encourageant.

- Le Choixpeau a toujours raison, Neville, dit-il à la manière d'un dicton. Si ça se trouve, tu es très courageux, mais tu ne le sais pas encore... !

Neville eut un pauvre sourire, ne semblant pas très convaincu de pouvoir être qualifié de courageux. Ils reportèrent leur attention sur la Répartition qui se poursuivait. Dean Thomas fut également envoyé à Gryffondor, et Lisa Turpin rejoignit Serdaigle.

- Weasley, Ronald ! appela enfin McGonagall.

Ron avait l'air un peu verdâtre en s'approchant du chapeau, mais celui-ci, comme prévu, ne mit pas longtemps à faire son choix :

- Gryffondor !

Ron vint se laisser tomber en face de Harry, le visage fendu d'un immense sourire, tandis que son frère Percy le félicitait. Blaise Zabini, le dernier, fut envoyé à Serpentard, et le professeur McGonagall emporta tabouret et chapeau. Lorsque les chuchotements suite à la fin de la Répartition se turent, Albus Dumbledore se leva de son large fauteuil d'or, semblant absolument ravi de voir tous les élèves réunis devant lui.

- Bienvenue, dit-il, le visage rayonnant. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici : Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie !

Tout le monde applaudit tandis qu'il se rasseyait tranquillement. Harry hésitait entre le rire et l'incrédulité, partagé entre la première impression qu'il venait d'avoir de Dumbledore, et ses souvenirs, quelque peu contradictoires, d'un homme puissant et intelligent.

- Fou ? fit Percy d'un ton léger lorsqu'il lui posa la question. C'est un génie ! Le plus grand sorcier du monde ! Mais c'est vrai, il est un peu fou. Tu veux des pommes de terre ?

Ébahi, Harry observa la table dont les plats en or venaient de se remplir par magie. Tout cela donnait l'eau à la bouche, et il se servit d'un peu de tout – poulet, saucisses, pommes de terre et carottes à la crème – avant de commencer à manger avec appétit. Pendant le repas, il fit connaissance avec les autres première année et le fantôme attitré de Gryffondor, Sir Nicholas. Celui-ci leur expliqua avec un brin de défaitisme que Serpentard avait gagné la Coupe des maisons pendant six années de suite. Il leur présenta le fantôme de Serpentard, le Baron Sanglant, un horrible vieillard aux vêtements couverts de taches argentées qui devaient être du sang. Il était assis à côté de Malefoy. En voyant Harry le fixer, le blond fit une horrible grimace, à laquelle Harry répondit par un sourire moqueur. Malefoy lui envoya un regard noir, et son sourire s'élargit, avant de se tourner vers la table des professeurs. Il croisa malencontreusement le regard bleu du directeur, fixé sur lui, et son sourire disparut tandis qu'il rougissait à nouveau de honte. Il baissa rapidement les yeux sur son assiette.

Autour de lui, la conversation de ses camarades s'était orientée sur leur famille respective. Certains avaient deux parents sorciers, d'autres un parent sorcier et un moldu, et d'autres encore avaient deux parents moldus.

Hermione expliquait à Percy, à côté d'elle, que ses propres parents étaient dentistes et qu'ils étaient absolument ravis d'avoir une sorcière dans la famille. Percy, en retour, lui racontait à quel point son père, Mr Weasley, se passionnait pour les objets d'origine moldue.

- C'est ma grand-mère qui m'a élevé, disait Neville à deux autres garçons. Pendant longtemps, toute la famille croyait que j'étais cracmol... Mon grand-oncle Algie a été tellement heureux quand j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard qu'il m'a offert un crapaud.

Dean Thomas, un garçon métis, se tourna ensuite vers Harry :

- Et toi, Harry ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Moi ? Je crois que tout le monde sait que mes parents sont morts quand j'avais un an...

Le silence tomba sur le groupe des premières années pendant quelques secondes, avant que Dean ne rectifie d'un air gêné :

- Je voulais dire, il paraît que tu as grandi chez des moldus. Comment c'était ?

- Supportable, répliqua Harry avec un air qui, dans un autre temps, aurait pu être comparé à celui, dédaigneux et hautain, de Drago Malefoy.

La discussion dériva rapidement sur Poudlard et la magie, que tous avaient hâte d'apprendre.

À la fin du repas, les plats disparurent et les assiettes furent à nouveau étincelantes, comme si elles n'avaient jamais été utilisées. Albus Dumbledore se leva à nouveau et réclama leur attention.

- Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais encore dire quelques mots en ce concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école, annonça-t-il.

Il expliqua qu'aucun élève n'avait le droit de pénétrer dans la Forêt Interdite, qui entourait l'école, et qu'il était interdit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs. Il parla également du Quidditch, et Harry se demanda s'il pourrait faire partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor (il ignorait encore à ce moment-là que les élèves de première année n'avaient pas le droit d'entrer dans les équipes).

- Enfin, continua Dumbledore, je dois vous avertir que cette année, l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que vous teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Un silence pesant tomba sur la Grande Salle. Percy, intrigué, marmonna qu'il aurait pu expliquer aux préfets le pourquoi de cette nouvelle interdiction.

- Et maintenant, avant d'aller nous coucher, chantons tous ensemble l'hymne du collège ! s'exclama le directeur avec une brusque bonne humeur.

Faisant fi de la réticence manifeste de ces collègues, Dumbledore fit apparaître les paroles dans les airs, d'un coup de baguette magique :

- Chacun chantera sur son air préféré. Allons-y !

Et toute l'école se mit à chanter. Ce fut une affreuse cacophonie, mais Harry ne s'était jamais autant amusé de sa vie. Les élèves terminèrent à des moments différents, et peu à peu, ils furent de moins en moins nombreux à chanter. Les jumeaux Weasley furent les derniers à terminer : ils avaient choisi une marche funèbre.

Dumbledore applaudit en même temps que tout le monde. Il semblait absolument ravi, comme s'il n'avait jamais rien entendu de plus merveilleux.

- Ah, la musique... Elle est plus magique que tout ce que nous pourrons jamais faire dans cette école. Et maintenant, au lit. Allez, tout le monde dehors.

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸  
m m

Allongé sur son lit dans le dortoir de Gryffondor, Harry se sentait euphorique. Il avait l'impression de vivre un rêve magnifique, même s'il savait qu'une grande partie de la joie qu'il éprouvait en cet instant était due à ses anciens souvenirs plutôt qu'à la journée qu'il venait de vivre. Il s'endormit avec un sentiment de bonheur qu'il n'avait encore jamais éprouvé auparavant...

Ce sentiment ne dura pas très longtemps.

Il ne voyait que du violet. Une affreuse odeur d'ail emplissait ses narines, et quelque chose essayait de lui broyer la tête. Il se débarrassa difficilement du turban épais qui l'étouffait, pour voir le professeur Quirrell se moquer de lui de son rire suraigu... Il chercha à s'échapper, mais en se retournant, il fut bloqué par le professeur Rogue. Ses cheveux gras masquant les côtés de son visage, il leva un flacon rempli d'un liquide transparent et l'agita devant lui.

- Je vais vous faire révéler tous vos plus noirs secrets, menaça-t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Harry voulut se débattre, mais avant que Rogue ait le temps de l'attraper, une ombre gigantesque se jeta sur lui.

Il y avait du rouge partout. Il se sentit mal en voyant la quantité de sang autour de lui. Rogue était allongé par terre, immobile, et le serpent se redressa lentement, dardant ses yeux rouge sur lui...

Harry sentit sa cicatrice exploser de douleur, et il se réveilla en sursaut.

- C'est l'heure ! s'exclama Neville tout près de lui. Dépêche-toi, il ne faut surtout pas être en retard le premier jour de cours !

- Il ne faut pas rater le petit-déjeuner, surtout ! répliqua Dean, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sortir Ron de son lit en deux secondes.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire tout en se préparant.

Harry, lui, respirait profondément pour essayer de ne pas s'agripper la tête et hurler.


	10. Potions et balais volants -6-

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, vos remarques, des critiques si possibles, ou simplement ce que vous en pensez.

N'hésitez pas non plus à signaler les fautes, coquilles et les soucis de ponctuation.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le Secret de l'Avada Kedavra**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Potions et balais volants  
**

* * *

Poudlard, en lui-même, était un fabuleux labyrinthe. À la fin de la première semaine, tous les première année avaient eu l'occasion de le constater.

Il y avait plus d'une centaine d'escaliers, de toute les formes et de toutes les tailles, certains semblant neufs, d'autres, délabrés, reflétant un peu plus l'âge du château. Certains avaient des marches escamotables qu'il ne fallait pas oublier d'enjamber au risque de tomber (quelques uns d'entre eux faisaient même exprès de soulever leurs marches pour faire trébucher les passants). D'autres changeaient de place régulièrement, en particulier quand quelqu'un était justement en train de rejoindre le palier suivant. Les escaliers de Poudlard pouvaient être farceurs, colérique, ou au contraire, mais c'était plus rare, obligeants et aidant volontiers les nouveaux élèves à atteindre l'endroit où ils voulaient aller.

Il n'y avait pas que les escaliers qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête : il y avait aussi les portes. La plupart était du genre obstiné et refusait catégoriquement de s'ouvrir à moins de leur demander poliment. D'autres attendaient un mot de passe particulier, souvent loufoque, pour consentir à s'ouvrir, ou bien devaient être chatouillées à un endroit précis. Il y en avait également qui n'étaient pas de vraies portes, mais juste des morceaux de mur déguisés, et qu'il valait mieux éviter de déranger si on ne voulait pas se prendre du plâtre sur la tête.

Et puis, le château était loin d'être vide : il y avait des centaines et des centaines de tableaux, de toutes sortes, dans les salles de classes et les couloirs, des immenses qui couvraient des murs entiers, jusqu'aux tous petits qu'on pouvait accrocher sur une seule pierre, des ronds qui agrémentaient les salles communes, des très étroits coincés entre deux vitraux colorés, des rectangulaires qui étaient souvent des portraits, et de longs, longs paysages. Mais il était inutile d'essayer de se repérer grâce aux tableaux : les personnages se rendaient souvent visite aux uns et aux autres, et les décors changeaient au fil de la journée et des saisons. Et il fallait se méfier : de nombreux personnages étaient aussi farceurs que les escaliers, et n'hésitaient pas à indiquer une mauvaise direction à un élève perdu. Les tapis et tapisseries restaient silencieux, et ne s'intéressaient pas aux vivants.

Il y avait les armures médiévales, ou plus anciennes encore, exposées dans des endroits précis mais qu'on pouvait retrouver dans une toute autre partie du château. Les armures, comme à peu près tous les objets à Poudlard, étaient magiques et pouvaient se déplacer si l'envie les prenait. Elles étaient souvent postées devant des salles dont elles gardaient l'entrée, ou bien dans des renforcements le long des couloirs en guise de décoration. Il y en avait un grand nombre dans une longue salle spéciale, qui ressemblait à une sorte de galerie où elles se rassemblaient toutes.

Mais il n'y avait pas que les objets qui mettaient de l'animation à Poudlard. Les fantômes, eux aussi, apparaissaient un peu n'importe où, et spécialement quand on s'y attendait le moins. Sir Nicholas était ravi d'aider les nouveaux Gryffondor à trouver leur chemin ; le Baron Sanglant, le fantôme de Serpentard, ne semblait pas beaucoup sollicité, car sa mine continuellement renfrognée ne donnait pas très envie de l'approcher. Il y avait aussi le Moine Gras, le fantôme de Poufsouffle, qui avait l'air de vouloir aider n'importe quel étudiant, mais qui faisait souvent en sorte d'être plongé dans une profonde méditation quand on avait besoin de lui. Le fantôme de Serdaigle était une jeune femme, la Dame Grise, mais elle parlait peu et on ne la voyait pas souvent.

Il y avait beaucoup d'autres fantômes, certains de passage, d'autres d'anciens élèves, qui se promenaient comme bon leur semblait sans se soucier de passer au travers des habitants du château. C'était toujours très désagréable de traverser un fantôme : on avait l'impression de prendre une douche froide.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le plus terrible, concernant les fantômes. Le pire, c'était Peeves, l'esprit frappeur. Contrairement aux autres, Peeves était capable de toucher la plupart des objets, et en profitait allègrement pour lancer des morceaux de craies sur la tête des élèves, tirer les tapis sous leurs pieds pour les faire tomber, ou bien il arrivait silencieusement derrière eux pour leur attraper le nez en hurlant « Je t'ai eu ! » d'une voix perçante.

Pire que Peeves, si c'était seulement possible, il y avait Argus Rusard, le concierge. Il était particulièrement acariâtre et guettait le moindre geste des élèves pour les surprendre en train de faire quelque chose d'interdit. Il menaçait souvent de les faire enfermer dans les cachots de l'école pour leur apprendre la discipline. (Il parlait aussi de chaînes et de fouet...) Pour l'assister dans sa surveillance, Rusard avait une chatte, Miss Teigne, une petite créature grisâtre et décharnée, avec des yeux globuleux qui brillaient comme des lampes. Elle se promenait seule dans les couloirs, et quand elle apercevait un élève en train de commettre une faute, elle filait prévenir son maître qui accourait aussitôt. Rusard connaissait de nombreux passages secrets dans le château, et pouvait apparaître aussi soudainement que l'un des fantômes. À l'unanimité, Rusard n'était pas apprécié des élèves, et nombre d'entre eux auraient été ravis de pouvoir donner un bon coup de pied à Miss Teigne.

Au cours de cette première semaine, Harry était rentré deux fois à travers Sir Nicholas (qui l'avait aimablement guidé ensuite pour se faire pardonner), avait croisé le Baron Sanglant (et s'en était prudemment tenu à l'écart), s'était retrouvé perdu au quatrième étage alors qu'il voulait se rendre au rez-de-chaussé (il avait tenté d'éviter cet escalier par la suite, mais il semblait s'amuser à le poursuivre pour l'emporter précisément à l'autre bout de l'endroit où il devait se rendre), avait reçu une corbeille de papier sur la tête juste avant d'entrer en classe (générosité de Peeves), et était resté coincé, un soir, pendant presque une heure devant une porte parce qu'elle voulait absolument l'entendre dire : « Proustite ! » (le tableau qui l'ornait représentait un vieil homme barbu qui semblait s'intéresser à toutes sortes de pierres colorées...).

.

Une fois qu'on avait réussi à trouver sa salle de classe dans le dédale du château, il fallait réussir à suivre les cours. Harry s'aperçut rapidement que, peu importe si on avait grandi dans une famille moldue ou sorcière, tout le monde commençait au même niveau. Il en fut étrangement soulagé, ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'il était anxieux d'avoir du retard par rapport aux autres.

Le premier cours auquel ils assistèrent fut celui de métamorphose, qui était donné par nulle autre que leur directrice de maison, le Professeur McGonagall. Dès ses premiers mots, elle leur donna l'image d'une enseignante stricte et sévère, attendant d'eux beaucoup de rigueur et de concentration. Harry comprit qu'elle était ce genre de personne qu'il valait mieux éviter de contrarier. Elle leur indiqua clairement qu'elle ne tolérerait pas les bavardages ou la rêverie dans sa classe, leur racontant (en termes édulcorés) à quoi pouvaient aboutir des métamorphoses ratées. Tout le monde fut par la suite silencieux et attentif. Ils firent d'abord une heure de théorie magique sur la métamorphose en général, puis sur le sort qu'ils allaient étudier. Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à essayer de changer une allumette en aiguille, mais seule Hermione obtient un résultat avant la fin du cours. Le Professeur McGonagall accorda cinq points à Gryffondor pour son travail.

Le Professeur Flitwick enseignait les Sortilèges et Enchantements, et était également le directeur de maison de Serdaigle. C'était un tout petit homme, si minuscule qu'il devait empiler plusieurs livres épais sur sa chaise pour voir par-dessus son bureau. Comme en métamorphose, ils passèrent la première partie du cours à apprendre la théorie des sorts, charmes et enchantements, avant de s'entraîner à un sortilège simple destiné à lacer les chaussures. Les Gryffondor suivaient les cours de Sortilèges avec les Poufsouffle, deux fois par semaine, tout comme les cours de métamorphose.

Les cours de Botanique étaient assurés par le Professeur Chourave, la directrice de la maison Poufsouffle. Ils étaient aussi en commun entre les deux maisons, duraient une heure et demie et avaient lieu deux fois par semaine. Les élèves y étudiaient toutes sortes de plantes, magiques ou non. Ils apprenaient à les reconnaître, à les cultiver et s'en occuper. Certaines pouvaient servir d'ingrédients de potions, d'autres étaient dangereuses et il fallait savoir s'en protéger.

Les cours les plus ennuyeux étaient probablement ceux d'Histoire de la Magie, enseignés par le seul professeur fantôme de l'école. Le Professeur Binns parlait d'une voix monotone qui donnait envie de s'endormir. Encore une fois, seule Hermione était capable de suivre le cours et de prendre des notes avec efficacité.

Le Professeur Quirrel enseignait, comme le savait déjà Harry, la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Avec un tel intitulé, pratiquement tous les élèves avaient hâte s'assister à ce cours, mais l'enseignement du Professeur Quirrell ne lui rendait pas justice : il régnait dans la salle une très forte odeur d'ail, soit-disant pour se protéger des vampires, et lorsque le professeur racontait qu'il s'était débarrassé d'une ou l'autre créature dangereuse, il était ensuite incapable d'expliquer comment. Hermione, comme toujours, notait consciencieusement tout ce qu'il disait, mais elle fronçait régulièrement les sourcils et avait son livre de Défense ouvert devant elle, comme pour comparer les propos du professeur à ce qu'en disait le livre. Les garçons, pour leur part, se contentaient de noter le nom des créatures mentionnées et avaient convenu de s'y intéresser plus tard, pendant leurs devoirs.

.

Tous les repas avaient lieu dans la Grande Salle. Le chemin entre le hall d'entrée et la Tour de Gryffondor avait été le plus facile à mémoriser, beaucoup plus facile que celui des salles de classe (mais les professeurs semblaient avoir l'habitude des retards des nouveaux élèves...). Dès le premier jour, Hermione avait sorti un crayon à papier moldu (qui avait beaucoup intrigué Neville et Ron pendant quelques minutes), et elle avait gribouillé sur un parchemin à chaque intercours, sur le chemin de la Tour à la Grand Salle, puis de la Grande Salle à leurs salles de classe. Neville avait tenté de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de répondre. C'est en allant vers leur premier cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, après le déjeuner, qu'elle leur expliqua enfin ce qu'elle faisait.

- J'essaie de dessiner la carte de l'école, fit-elle en leur montrant son parchemin. C'est tellement immense ici, je me suis dit que ce serait plus facile si on avait un moyen simple de se repérer, alors j'ai tracé les couloirs qu'on a traversés depuis ce matin et noté l'emplacement des salles de cours...

Les garçons s'extasièrent. Neville, en particulier, reconnaissait volontiers qu'il n'avait pas une bonne mémoire et se serait perdu mille fois depuis qu'il avait quitté les dortoirs s'il n'était pas resté avec eux. Ron fut toutefois plus sceptique.

- Ce serait quand même mieux si ta carte pouvait changer en même temps que le château...

- Comment ça ? demanda Hermione, ne comprenant pas.

- Et bien, on sait par exemple que les escaliers bougent sans arrêt, expliqua Ron, puis il pointa un trait de crayon sur la carte. Là, tu as dessiné celui-là. Demain, il aura sûrement changé de place. Alors, ce serait bien que la carte se modifie en même temps qu'il bouge, pour qu'on ne perde pas de temps à le chercher alors qu'il n'est plus là.

- Mais c'est une excellente idée !

Hermione était ravie. Elle qui avait déjà hâte de visiter la bibliothèque de Poudlard par curiosité, puis pour ses devoirs, à présent, elle avait aussi des recherches personnelles à faire.

- C'est une idée super, approuva Neville. Je pourrais t'aider pour tes recherches, si tu veux.

Hermione accepta, au comble de la joie. Harry, lui, était resté silencieux : il se fit la note mentale d'aller parler aux jumeaux Weasley le plus rapidement possible...

.

Le premier cours de Potions eut lieu le mardi matin, dans une salle des cachots. Il fallait descendre le deuxième escalier du hall d'entrée pour y accéder. Il n'y avait plus de fenêtre dans cette partie du château : la lumière était apportée par des torches enflammées accrochées aux murs. L'endroit était humide, et plutôt lugubre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant leur salle de classe, les élèves de Serpentard étaient déjà là. Les autres Gryffondor les rejoignirent peu après, et les deux groupes se tinrent à distance l'un de l'autre, s'échangeant quelques regards méfiants.

Au bout de quelques instants, Drago Malefoy quitta le mur sur lequel il était appuyé et se dirigea vers Harry d'un pas sûr. En le regardant marcher vers lui, Harry se dit qu'il se donnait volontairement une allure de conquérant ; les coups d'œil scrutateurs des autres Serpentard lui confirma qu'ils étaient tous très attentifs à la discussion qui allait venir.

Le blond s'arrêta devant lui, toisa Ron et Hermione d'un air hautain, jeta un regard moqueur à Neville, ignora superbement les quatre autres, puis s'adressa enfin à Harry.

- Il est plus que temps que je te donne des conseils. Tu commences plutôt mal... fit-il de son habituel ton traînant.

Ron serra les poings, rageur au souvenir de leur rencontre dans le train. Hermione fronça les sourcils, ayant peu apprécié le regard dégoûté du blond sur elle, et Neville resta prudemment en retrait, méfiant, pendant que Harry réfléchissait. Il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait vu au sujet de Malefoy, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il n'avait pas envie de se brouiller avec lui, mais il ne voulait pas non plus laisser tomber ses nouveaux amis... Finalement, il s'écarta du groupe et fit un geste de la main pour inviter le blond à le suivre. Drago plissa les yeux, sans doute le signe que ce n'était ainsi qu'il s'attendait à ce que Harry réagisse, mais il le suivit quand même et ils s'éloignèrent dans le couloir. Harry chuchota alors pour éviter que tous les autres entendent :

- Drago, commença-t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait posé et sérieux. Tu sais qui je suis ?

- _Tout le monde_ sait qui tu es, renifla le blond, moqueur. Harry Potter... le _Survivant_.

- Ça tombe bien, parce que je sais qui tu es, toi.

Malefoy se tut, quittant son expression dédaigneuse pour une mine plus intriguée. Harry sourit intérieurement et continua :

- Je sais que ta famille, et ton père en particulier, était du côté sombre pendant la dernière guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Or, je suis la cause de la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je comprends donc pourquoi il serait intéressant pour toi, et surtout pour ton père, de devenir proche du « Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ». Mais il faut que tu saches tout de suite que je me fiche complètement de ces histoires de Sang-pur et compagnie. Si j'ai envie de fréquenter Ron et Hermione, tu n'as rien à y redire. D'accord ?

Son « d'accord » ne sonnait pas assez menaçant à son goût, et il avait été bien trop direct. La subtilité n'était pour l'instant pas son fort. Il remercia mentalement Ron et Neville de leur avoir raconté pourquoi certaines grandes familles de sorciers méprisaient les enfants de moldus comme Hermione.

Malefoy resta silencieux suite à sa tirade. À son regard, Harry comprit que le garçon face à lui était bien plus calculateur que les enfants de onze ans ordinaires.

- Est-ce que tu _permets_ quand même que _je_ te fréquente ? finit-il par demander.

- Je dois dire que ton directeur de maison m'effraie un peu, sourit Harry. On pourrait se mettre ensemble en potions ? Ça fera une occasion de se _fréquenter_, fit-il sur le même ton complaisant que le blond.

Malefoy le remarqua et grimaça, mais hocha la tête pour marquer son accord. Puis il se recomposa une expression hautaine et fit demi-tour vers leurs camarades. Harry le suivit, toujours en souriant, et s'arrêta au niveau des Gryffondor tandis qu'il continuait vers les Serpentard. Aussitôt, les chuchotements envahirent le couloir pendant que les deux garçons rapportaient chacun leur version de la conversation.

Ce fut l'arrivée du Professeur Rogue qui les fit tous se taire. La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit brusquement, et la silhouette sombre du professeur apparut dans l'encadrement. Ses yeux noirs parcoururent l'ensemble des élèves d'un regard sévère, avant qu'il n'ordonne froidement :

- Entrez en silence.

Sa voix était à peine plus haute qu'un murmure, mais elle sembla résonner dans le couloir où l'on n'entendait même plus la moindre respiration. Les élèves entrèrent rapidement, certains, effrayés, avec appréhension, d'autres, impressionnés, impatients de découvrir le cours. Inutile de préciser que Hermione avait hâte de commencer.

D'un commun accord, Harry et Drago s'installèrent à l'avant de la classe, et Hermione entraîna Neville juste derrière eux. Ron, en revanche, désapprouvait la décision de Harry et secoua la tête en leur jetant un regard d'avertissement. Il partit vers le fond de la salle avec Seamus et Dean.

Avant de débuter le cours, Rogue fit d'abord l'appel comme les autres professeurs. En arrivant au nom de Harry, sans même lever les yeux vers lui, il commenta négligemment :

- Ah oui. Notre nouvelle... célébrité.

Malefoy ricana, se cachant derrière une main. Harry lui lança un regard noir et donna un coup de pied sous la table pour le faire cesser. Le professeur ne remarqua rien puisqu'il continuait l'appel. Puis il releva enfin les yeux et toisa l'ensemble de la classe quelques secondes.

- Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions, commença-t-il.

Harry se sentit comme projeté des années en arrière. L'impression de déjà-vu se fit très forte alors qu'il se rappelait de la première fois qu'il avait entendu ces paroles... Il baissa les yeux sur sa table et se concentra sur les motifs du bois pour chasser le vertige qu'il sentait poindre. Il releva la tête à la fin du discours, et croisa le regard du professeur qui avait enfin daigné lui porter attention. Rogue avait les yeux légèrement plissés, surpris ou intrigué de voir Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy côte à côte. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, mais lorsque Harry croisa le regard du professeur, les images de son cauchemar surgirent dans son esprit : le visage de l'homme se retrouva inondé de sang, livide et mort. Harry baissa aussitôt les yeux, apeuré, et l'expression intriguée de Rogue s'accentua. Le regard de Drago passa de l'un à l'autre pendant les deux secondes que dura l'instant.

Puis Rogue se détourna et commença le cours.

Harry souffla de soulagement et se concentra sur la leçon du jour, une potion destinée à soigner les furoncles. Ils étudièrent d'abord les ingrédients utilisés, la manière de les préparer, et les réactions attendues lorsqu'on les mélangeait ensemble. Puis ils durent réaliser la potion en binôme. Harry fut heureux de constater que Drago semblait déjà avoir quelques notions dans ce domaine, car même s'il respirait profondément pour essayer de se calmer, ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il faillit se couper plusieurs fois. Drago finit par lui arracher le couteau et s'occupa lui-même des ingrédients, lui lançant un regard à la fois réprobateur et inquiet. Harry lui sourit d'un air contrit, mais il ne pouvait chasser de sa tête l'image du cadavre de Rogue, égorgé par le serpent aux yeux rouges...

Le professeur passait entre les tables et surveillait les gestes des élèves, en corrigeant certains par des remarques acerbes, enlevant des points à d'autres quand ils abîmaient un ingrédient ou se trompaient dans l'ordre d'ajout dans le chaudron. À la fin du cours, Gryffondor avait perdu dix points sur les quinze gagnés la veille, ce qui contraria fortement Hermione qui avait pourtant obtenu une potion très correcte.

Dès qu'ils sortirent de cours, Drago entraîna Harry à l'écart :

- Tu as un problème avec le Professeur Rogue ? fit-il.

Harry poussa un soupir contrarié. Il ne pouvait pas lui raconter qu'il avait vu Rogue se faire tuer sous ses yeux dans une autre vie, si ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup... lâcha-t-il. Ce qui n'était pas si loin que cela de la vérité, d'après ses souvenirs...

Drago sembla sceptique, mais Harry fit mine de lui donner un coup de pied, et il ricana.

- Notre nouvelle _célébrité_, hein ? Ouais, je vois. De toute façon, il paraît qu'il n'aime pas les Gryffondor en général, alors tu dois cumuler...

Harry ne fit pas semblant cette fois-ci, et Drago fit un pas de côté pour éviter le coup.

- À toute à l'heure, en Histoire... ! fit-il en rejoignant le groupe de Serpentard un peu plus loin.

- Potions et Histoire avec les Serpentard, souffla Harry en retrouvant ses amis à la sortie des cachots.

- J'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas d'autres... J'ai l'impression que les points de Gryffondor sont en danger en leur présence, grimaça Hermione, toujours vexée de ne pas en avoir gagné avec sa potion.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui t'a pris d'aller t'asseoir avec Malefoy ! râla Ron alors qu'ils atteignaient la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Neville et moi, on ne t'en a pas assez raconté sur les gens comme lui ?

- « Les gens comme lui », répéta Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Vraiment, on dirait que tu parles d'une sorte de maladie à éviter à tout prix...

- C'est exactement ce qu'ils sont ! répliqua le rouquin avec un peu trop de vigueur. Quelques têtes se tournèrent quelques instants vers eux malgré le brouhaha habituel de l'heure des repas.

- Je ne pense pas que Drago soit quelqu'un de méchant, tu sais, dit Harry en se servant du gratin de choux. Et puis, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est à Serpentard qu'on est forcément mauvais ou infréquentable.

En repensant à ce que le Choixpeau lui avait dit, Harry se sentit peiné à l'idée que Ron aurait pu le juger infréquentable s'il avait été réparti à Serpentard.

- Je ne dis pas que _tous_ les Serpentard sont à éviter, tempéra Ron, voyant que les trois autres n'étaient clairement pas de son avis à ce sujet. Mais _Malefoy_... Toute sa famille est plongée dans la magie noire. _Il_ est à éviter !

- Il ne m'a pas semblé si insupportable que ça, répliqua Hermione. On était juste derrière lui, et il a été tout-à-fait correct avec nous. Quand Neville a mal découpé ses racines, il nous en a donné d'autres, pas vrai Neville ?

Neville hocha simplement la tête, étant en train de mâcher un morceau de steak.

- D'ailleurs, poursuivit la jeune fille en se tournant vers Harry, tu n'avais pas l'air très impliqué dans la préparation de la potion, ni même dans la discussion – même si ce n'était pas très sérieux de la part de Malefoy de discuter pendant le cours... Est-ce que tout va bien, Harry ?

Harry résista à l'envie de plonger la tête dans son assiette. Il se contenta de soupirer lourdement et fournit à Hermione la même explication qu'à Drago, ce qui sembla la satisfaire.

- C'est curieux que Rogue déteste les Gryffondor et qu'il soit justement le directeur de _Serpentard_... ne put s'empêcher de rajouter Ron, mais il se tut sous le regard d'avertissement des trois autres.

.

La deuxième semaine, une note sur le tableau d'affichage dans la salle commune annonçait le début des cours de vol.

- Oh non... Commun avec les Serpentard, se lamenta Hermione.

Elle avait beau faire son maximum pour gagner des points dans les autres matières, le Professeur Rogue en enlevait toujours au moins la moitié à chaque cours de potion.

- Je ne te souhaiterai pas bonne chance pour le cours de vol, Potter, dit Drago ce jeudi-là, en sortant du cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Ça risquerait de te porter malheur...

- Merci, Drago, répondit simplement Harry, souriant quand il entendit Ron grogner derrière lui.

Les Serpentard se dirigèrent vers la classe de Défense, tandis que les Gryffondor avait cours avec le Professeur Flitwick. Au moment de se séparer devant un escalier, Malefoy se retourna :

- Au fait, Potter, cria-t-il. Bonne chance !

Ron fit volte-face sous la provocation, mais Harry attrapa son bras et l'entraîna de force à sa suite.

- Il faut que tu apprennes à faire la différence entre méchanceté et humour, Ron, chuchota-t-il. En plus, c'est à _moi_ qu'il parlait.

- Je ne peux toujours pas croire que tu le supportes... ronchonna son ami.

- Je préfère qu'il se contente de ce genre de blagues plutôt que d'essayer de me lancer un sort dans les couloirs, répliqua Harry. Et il n'est pas _méchant_.

Ron secoua la tête d'un air dépité, mais ne répondit pas.

Après le déjeuner, le petit groupe se rendit à la bibliothèque pour avancer dans leurs devoirs. Alors que les garçons s'attaquaient à la rédaction demandée la veille en Métamorphose, Hermione se rendit dans la section des sortilèges, impatiente de trouver comment animer sa carte en fonction des caprices de Poudlard.

Ils durent ranger leurs affaires à peine une heure et demi plus tard : le cours de vol commençait à quinze heures. Ils arrivèrent rapidement sur le terrain de Quidditch, où seize balais disposés en ligne sur l'herbe attendaient les élèves. Ils furent les premiers arrivés, et patientèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs camarades les rejoignent. Hermione griffonnait sur son parchemin, tout en jetant des coups d'œil anxieux aux balais. Neville n'était pas plus rassuré, mais Ron bavardait gaiement en se vantant d'avoir déjà fait la course avec un deltaplane moldu. Harry fixait les balais avec envie, se demandant si la sensation de se retrouver dans les airs serait aussi merveilleuse que dans ses rêves.

Les derniers retardataires arrivèrent en suivant Madame Bibine, le professeur de vol. Elle avait une apparence ordinaire, vêtue d'une tenue de protection comme celle des joueurs de Quidditch. La seule chose marquante dans son physique était ses yeux : ils étaient fendus et jaunes comme ceux d'un faucon.

- Bonjour à tous ! aboya-t-elle, mais il semblait qu'elle avait juste l'habitude de parler fort. Placez-vous chacun à côté d'un balai !

Les élèves obéirent aussitôt, Gryffondor d'un côté et Serpentard de l'autre. Drago réussit à se mettre juste à côté de Harry, la place idéale pour pouvoir lui envoyer un regard plein de défi. Harry détourna ostensiblement la tête pour regarder le Professeur Bibine. Ron avait raison sur un point : ce garçon était _vraiment_ agaçant. Il entendit Drago grogner à sa droite face à son absence de réaction et il dût s'empêcher de rire : le Professeur Bibine commençait à expliquer comment appeler son balai.

- Tendez la main au-dessus de votre balai et dites : Debout ! dicta-t-elle.

Tous les élèves se mirent à crier « Debout ! », mais peu de balais réagirent à l'appel. Certains ne bougèrent pas du tout, d'autres firent un tour sur eux-même, quelques uns s'élevèrent légèrement avant de retomber au sol.

Celui de Harry sauta directement dans sa main tendue. Il en fut incroyablement fier, jusqu'à ce qu'en regardant autour de lui, il constate que Drago, Ron et une fille de Serpentard avaient eux aussi attrapé leur balai. Le blond lui lança un sourire goguenard, et Harry lui lança son pied dans les jambes. Drago fit un bond pour l'éviter, bousculant Vincent Crabbe à côté de lui, qui bouscula lui-même l'élève suivant.

- Mr Malefoy ! aboya le Professeur Bibine en entendant les cris. Deux points en moins ! Maintenant, enjambez votre balai en vous agrippant au manche !

Harry s'empressa d'obéir, ne voulant pas se faire remarquer.

- Excellent, murmura Ron à sa gauche en l'imitant, alors que Drago leur envoyait un regard assassin. Harry déglutit : faire déduire des points à Serpentard n'allait pas l'aider à devenir ami avec Malefoy...

Madame Bibine passa devant chacun d'eux pour corriger leur prise et leur position sur le balai. Puis elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, et sortit un sifflet argenté.

- À mon coup de sifflet, vous donnerez un grand coup de pied au sol, et vous tirerez le manche vers le haut pour vous élever d'un mètre. Ensuite, vous l'abaisserez légèrement, et vous redescendrez lentement jusqu'au sol. C'est compris ?

Tout le monde cria « Oui ! » et attendit le coup de sifflet. Mais alors que Madame Bibine l'approchait de sa bouche, Neville paniqua. Il avait tellement peur de ne pas décoller en même temps que les autres qu'il frappa sur le sol avant. Son balai s'éleva à toute vitesse vers le ciel, se moquant bien du cri de détresse du garçon.

- Mr Londubat ! Mr Londubat, baissez le manche ! Redescendez ! appela le Professeur, mais Neville avait trop peur pour comprendre quoi faire. Finalement, le balai se redressa brusquement et le garçon glissa le long du manche avant de chuter. Le Professeur Bibine sortit sa baguette le plus vite possible et lança un sort vers Neville : il ralentit légèrement, mais pas assez pour éviter le craquement inquiétant que tous entendirent. Hermione et Harry se précipitèrent vers lui, mais ils furent brutalement écartés par le professeur qui s'approchait.

- Poignet cassé, diagnostiqua-t-elle. Elle ne criait plus, cette fois. Levez-vous, mon garçon, je vous emmène à l'infirmerie.

Elle aida Neville à se remettre sur pieds, puis s'adressa aux autres :

- Je reviens. Vous attendez ici. Et que je ne vois pas un seul balais dans les airs, ou je vous garantis que vous ne passerez pas un jour de plus à Poudlard !

Et elle s'éloigna tout en essayant de consoler Neville, qui clopinait à côté d'elle et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Le groupe les regarda jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent vers le château.

- Vous avez vu sa tête, à ce mollasson ? s'exclama alors Malefoy en éclatant de rire, très vite imité par ses camarades.

- Tais-toi, Malefoy, lança sèchement Parvati, la jeune indienne. Elle était de l'autre côté du groupe, avec Lavande, Seamus et Dean.

- Tu prends la défense de Londubat, Parvati ? railla Pansy Parkinson, une fille aux cheveux noirs coupés au carré. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les gros pleurnichards...

Il y eut à nouveau des rires parmi les Serpentard.

- On va bien voir si tu ne _pleurniches_ pas avec un poignet cassé, attaqua aussitôt Dean Thomas en s'approchant d'eux, mais Hermione s'interposa en les voyant sortir leur baguette magique sous la menace.

- Il n'est pas sérieux ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Je suis très sérieux ! s'offusqua Dean, levant sa baguette à son tour. Et ne te mêles pas de ça, Miss je-sais-tout !

Hermione recula comme s'il l'avait giflée, les yeux débordant de larmes. Harry et Ron se placèrent immédiatement à ses côtés.

- Ça suffit, dit Harry le plus calmement possible. Vous comptez faire quoi, exactement ? Vous croyez que vous connaissez assez de sorts pour vous battre ?

- Tout ce que vous allez faire, c'est vous lancer des étincelles à la figure, et si Madame Bibine voit ça, on va tous avoir de gros problèmes, ajouta Ron avec beaucoup plus d'hostilité dans la voix. Apparemment, il était tenté de sortir sa baguette lui aussi, malgré ses paroles.

Tout le monde resta immobile un moment, jusqu'à ce que les deux groupes s'éloignent l'un de l'autre sans autre heurt. Pendant quelques minutes, des éclats de rire s'élevèrent du groupe de Serpentard, s'attirant des regards noirs de la part de Dean.

Hermione, bien qu'elle n'ait pas pleuré, avait toujours les yeux brillants. Assise dans l'herbe, elle griffonnait sur sa carte pour se donner contenance, traçant le chemin vers le stade de Quidditch depuis les serres du Professeur Chourave, sous l'œil attentif de Ron et Harry. Parvati et Lavande chuchotaient un peu plus loin, et Seamus était assis à côté d'elles, l'air partagé face à la réaction de son ami.

Brusquement, la carte fut arrachée des mains d'Hermione. Avant que les garçons aient pu réagir, Dean s'était redressé, et, sans même le regarder, froissa le parchemin d'un air méprisant.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! s'écria Ron en se relevant.

- Je pourrais vous poser la question ! siffla le garçon. Vous êtes de quel côté, hein ? Vous vous en fichez, que Londubat soit à l'infirmerie ? Vous laissez les Serpentard l'insulter !

- On ne s'en fiche pas, s'exclama Hermione, la voix tremblante.

- Alors pourquoi vous m'avez empêché de leur donner une bonne leçon ? cria Dean en réponse.

- Ne soit ridicule, lança sèchement Harry. Tu crois vraiment que tu aurais gagné seul contre huit ? Ne rêve pas, tu étais tout seul sur ce coup-là. Ce n'est pas en réagissant à leurs insultes qu'ils vont finir par arrêter !

- Et c'est moi qui suis ridicule ? ricana leur camarade, le poing serré sur leur carte. Le seul moyen de les faire se taire, c'est de leur clouer le bec !

- À la moldue ? railla Ron.

Son ton condescendant ne plut pas du tout à Dean, qui rougit de fureur avant de faire brusquement demi-tour.

- Hey ! Rends à Hermione son parchemin ! s'insurgea le rouquin.

Le noiraud se retourna et eut un sourire mauvais.

- Tu le veux ? Viens le chercher !

Il attrapa alors son balai et se propulsa dans les airs en un rien de temps.

- Fais pas l'idiot, mec, tu sais pas voler ! appela Seamus en le regardant s'élever à quelques mètres. Mais Dean se débrouillait plutôt bien, et s'immobilisa devant le groupe sans difficulté.

- Alors, Weasley ? Tu le veux, ton bout de papier ? nargua-t-il.

Ron serrait les poings de rage, et s'apprêtait à empoigner son propre balais quand Hermione lui agrippa le bras.

- Ça n'en vaut pas la peine... dit-elle, mais elle pleurait pour de bon, cette fois, ce qui mit Ron encore plus en colère.

- Tu n'es qu'un crétin, Thomas ! cria Parvati. Lavande et elle étaient venues soutenir Hermione, sans doute plus par solidarité féminine que parce qu'elle était vraiment leur amie.

Dean ricana et lâcha son balais pour s'amuser à jongler avec la boule de papier. En bas, les Serpentard avaient cessé de discuter pour observer la dispute. Malefoy plissait les yeux d'un air songeur, son regard allant du garçon noir dans les airs à Harry qui le fixait également.

Harry, de son côté, écoutait les autres se crier dessus tout en fixant le papier voler entre les mains de Dean. Au moment où il allait lui-même se décider à s'envoler à son tour, quelque chose d'étrange se produisit.

Ce fut comme si le monde se figeait.

Harry regarda autour de lui, intrigué. Les voix de ses camarades lui semblèrent plus lentes, plus lointaines. La légère brise qui rafraîchissait l'après-midi cessa de souffler. Les couleurs autour de lui parurent plus ternes, plus pâles, avant que l'herbe ne devienne totalement grise, les cheveux d'Hermione complètement noirs. Il n'y eut plus aucune couleur, plus aucun son, plus aucun mouvement. Harry se sentait paniquer, quand tout-à-coup :

- Tu es un sorcier, Harry Potter. Souviens-t'en... !

Il se retourna brusquement pour voir qui venait de chuchoter à son oreille. Mais il n'y avait personne.

- Tu vas voir ! cria Ron en s'avançant, son balais à la main et prêt à s'envoler malgré Hermione qui s'accrochait à lui.

Les couleurs étaient revenues en même temps que le reste, comme si le monde s'était soudain remis à tourner. Harry prit une grande inspiration pour se ressaisir. Il attrapa sa baguette magique, la pointa sur Dean, et au moment où la boule de papier se retrouva dans les airs, il lança :

- _Accio_ parchemin !

L'incantation lui était venue comme un poisson crevant brutalement la surface immobile d'un lac. Harry se sentit comme si les ondes agitaient son propre esprit, et la sensation fut très désagréable.

Le papier ne retomba pas dans les mains de Dean, mais se dirigea à toute vitesse vers Harry. Il tendit la main devant lui et le rattrapa facilement, sous le regard ébahi de tous ses camarades. Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, remettant de l'ordre dans ses idées – il venait de lancer avec succès un sort qui n'était certainement pas appris en première année – mais avant que quiconque puisse dire quoi que ce soit, un cri retentit sur le stade :

- MONSIEUR THOMAS ! Descendez immédiatement de ce balais !

Tout le monde sursauta en voyant le Professeur Bibine courir vers eux, furieuse. Dean pencha son balais en avant et atterrit en trébuchant, manquant de se retrouver le nez dans l'herbe. Il ne tomba pas : Madame Bibine l'attrapa par le col de sa robe de sorcier et commença à le traîner derrière elle sans ménagement.

- Incapable de respecter une consigne simple ? Je vous avais pourtant prévenu ! Éructa-t-elle. Elle le poussa alors vers un banc près des vestiaires du stade et Dean manqua de tomber à la renverse en s'asseyant. Ne bougez plus d'ici, ordonna-t-elle, ou vous aggraveriez fortement votre cas !

Dean n'osa rien répondre, et rentra simplement la tête dans les épaules, les mains sur ses genoux.

Le Professeur se tourna ensuite vers le reste du groupe.

- Il reste deux heures de cours, alors je veux voir tout le monde sur son balais dans cinq secondes !

Serpentard et Gryffondor renoncèrent à questionner Harry au sujet du sort qu'il avait lancé, et tous s'empressèrent d'obéir. Le reste du cours se passa dans un silence quasi religieux, la seule voix à se faire entendre étant celle du professeur.

* * *

"_Harry Potter à l'école des Sorciers_", chapitres 8 et 9 (en partie).

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Au lieu de poursuivre la rivalité Lion/Serpent, j'ai débuté une guerre intestine au sein des Lions... Ça change, non ? Et le cours de potions, décevant ou pas ? Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Dites-moi tout ! :)


End file.
